The Beginning of the End
by PplusAforever
Summary: After The 2nd Giant War. Percy and Annabeth get married. They try to raise a family, as a 3rd great prophecy looms in the background of everyday life. (A re-write of the story originally titled "Percy Jackson Adventure".)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I Lose a Ring, but Find a Fianceé

Today was the day. I was going to do it. I took the ring box out of my jacket pocket and made sure the ring was still inside. I have a bad habit of losing things...like everything. I was determined not to lose this. I quickly hid the box. My name's Percy Jackson, in case you're wondering. I'm a half-blood. Half human, half god. Greek god. Son of Poisideon to be exact. You'll figure out more as you go along. Or, you could just read my previous adventures. Our Camp Scribe wrote about them. Anyway, I was waiting on my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. She's a daughter of Athena. Technically since our parents never got along, we shouldn't either, but hey, I'm not complaining! I was taking her to a fancy restaurant tonight. Very rare of me to do, so I hope she didn't expect what was going on. I was going to propose. We started dating after I saved the world (long story) and we finished up college, so I decided now or never. Suddenly, the door in front of me opened and Annabeth greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" she affectionantly said.

I said with just as much passion, "Uhhhhh"

She wore a strapless black dress that went to the floor and she wore makeup. She never wears makeup.

"You, you look beautiful!" I managed. "All, made up"

Sher rolled her gray eyes. Those eyes were striking, like a miniature storm was constantly inside them.

"You said we were going to The Club, right? I kind of have to follow dress code," she retorted.

I couldn't argue, so I took her arm and escorted her to the car.

Luckily I picked a slow night to go, because we didn't have to wait long to be seated. She ordered, and then I did. We sipped on wine and talked. Demigods weren't supossed to drink a lot, so we made sure to savor what we had. I slipped the ring out of my pocket and got ready.

"So, Annabeth, I wanted to talk..."

Just then I was interrupted by the waiter bringing our food.

"Hold that thougt," I said.

I ate my food pretty fast. I always do when I get nervous. Annabeth noticed I was finished and spoke up.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh!"

I held the box in my hand, and for some reason opened it. The ring bounced out and rolled away from the table. I bit back a curse.

"I-uh-us...excuse me for one moment. I will be right back."

She glanced at me, looking nervous herself, and let me go. I scoured the ground as I walked. I spent ten minutes looking for it before I ducked into the restroom. I splashed water on my face.

"Gods, Percy. Pull yourself together!" I said to myself. I wasn't sure what to do, so I stood there for a few more minutes, then returned to my table.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine." Annabeth said rather dryly. "Look, Percy. You said you wanted to talk about us... We've been dating for years now. The relationship has sort of remained neutral, so to speak, and if you-if you don't want to- to continue, just let me know. Don't torture me."

She appeared to be holding back tears. Looking back on it, the night did seem like a breakup. Fancy restaurant. Couldn't talk about what I wanted to. And I left the table for half an hour. It took me a minute to process everything. Annabeth pushed her chair back as if she was leaving.

"Oh, Annabeth, gods no!" I reached our for her. "No! No! No! I love you! We've been through so much together! Breaking up with you would the single most stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. And that's saying something!" I never realised I had raised my voice and the other couples and servers were watching me. I continued

"I lost it, okay!" I held up the empty velvet box. "That's why I left for so long. I was looking for the dumb thing! I didn't come to end our relationship! I came to expand it, and I came to talk to you because- because I want you to marry me, dammit!"

There was complete silence for a few moments until Annabeth broke into a grin.

"Yes!"

Applause erupted and I stood stunned as Annabeth wrapped her arms around me.

"You know, usually a guys gets on his knee. Also, I've never seen one scream." She whispered to me.

Finally, I was able to hug her back.

"I'm sorry about all that. And losing the ring."

"Its not that important" she said

"Yeah, but I spent my very first real paycheck on that!" I complained.

"Oh, gods, Percy! You waited that long."

I nodded. "I thought about sooner, but I wanted to finish school and sort of settle down..."

Annabeth just looked at me, almost dumfounded. Without warning, a man came over and shook my hand.

"My, my, boy! That's a proposal if I ever heard one! I hope this works out with you!" That was all he said before he walked off, but there was something very familiar about him. The he turned around and tossed something to me.

"Oh, and this might be yours."

I caught it. The ring! I turned around to my Fianceé.

"Now, let's redo this. Annabeth. Minerva. Chase. Will you agree, for a second time, to marry me?"

She just laughed and kissed me. Naturally, I kissed back.

"You forgot about the knee again" she teased playfully. I took that as a yes.

A/N Here it is: a rewrite of my 'Percy Jackson Adventure'. In case you have not noticed, I have and will change a few things. So, if you are a returning reader, it is NOT the same thing! Please enjoy and review. I know for sure this first chapter is better than before. That's what a remake is for! To be better. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We Talk to the Parents (Because I forgot to beforehand)

Annabeth and I walked hand in hand down the street after dinner that night. Both of us took deep breaths, soaking in the wonderful, natural smell of New York. (Sarcasm of course) we usually spent most of our time avoiding breathing. I reccomend doing the same if you ever visit. Neither of us talked much now. We were just enjoying each other's company.

"So," Annabeth began, "What did my mom say when you told her?"

"What?"

I suddenly had a very bad feeling in my gut that I had forgotten something.

"You know! When you asked her for premission to marry me? You did that, right?"

Her eyes scanned my body. They seemed to bore into my soul. She let go of my hand and covered her face.

"Gods, Percy! You didn't ask?! What about my dad?"

"N-no"

"We have to tell them- YOU have to tell them. Wait- did you even tell your mom?"

"I thought the Proposal was supposed to be a surprise!"

"For me! Not- oh, nevermind! We need to get to Olympus immediately!"

I swallowed. Telling Athena I got engaged to her daughter when, apparently I had to let her know and I didn't, was not something I was very eager to do.

"How about we stop by my mom's first, since she is right here in town. She might relieve my stress some." I bartered. Annabeth agreed..

I knocked on the door, and my mom answered.

"Percy! It's been so long! And Annabeth! How have you been doing? Keeping my son in line?"

"Yes, Mrs. Blo-um, Sally." She corrected herself under My mom's stern, yet teasing glare. She hugged us both and invited us inside. We sat down, and I looked at Annabeth, than began.

"Well, Mom. We have some news..."

My mom looked us both over.

"Percy, please tell me Annabeth isn't pregnant!"

That took me by surprise. I looked at Annabeth and she was shocked too.

"What?! Mom! She and I aren't even married yet! But that's what were here to talk about. Proposed to Annabeth tonight!"

Now, she was shocked.

"What?! When?! You never told me you were planning this! Young man-"

I calmed her down then told her the whole story. She shook her head.

"Percy, you should have told Annabeth's mom!"

"I know, I know. Just tell Paul everything when he wakes up. I know it's late." I told her.

She said she would and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and Annabeth another hug. With that, we were off to my certain doom.

"Okay, Percy. Just act natural. Everything will be fine!" Annabeth attempted to reassure me on the elevator up to Olympus. I wasn't feeling it. There was a ding and the doors slid open. Annabeth gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the throne room. All twelve Olympians were there. Great, a chance for them all to see me die.

"Lord Zeus, we would like to have a private council with our godly parents" I said, trying my best to sound confident.

"Why?"

I looked around the room. Did I really want to announce why? I noticed Aphrodite squirming in her seat. I was pretty sure from the smile on her face that she knew.

"Just for...uh, personnal family matters"

"Very well," Zeus decreed, "Five minutes"

He tapped his staff and the others disappeared.

"Okay, uh, Lady Athena...AnnabethandIareengagedandIdidn'tknowIneededtoaskyoufirstIamsosorry!"

"What?!" Athena demanded.

"Um, Annabeth and I are engaged?"

I said it as a question, but Athena knew it wasn't.

"You dare, to take my daughter, without my premission?!"

I responded, "I was unaware that I needed your premission."

Annabeth grabbed my shoulder, and her loom pleaded with me to watch how I said things.

"Mother," Annabeth interjected, "I love him. You know that. You may despise him simply because of his Father, but I don't. And I want to be with him."

Athena pondered.

"Perseus. I will give you one chance with Annabeth. If you hurt her in anyway, anytime, I will kill you, slowly and painfully"

She disappeard in a brilliant flash. Her fear technique was flawless. I turned to my dad who just smiled in a familiar way.

"That was a proposal If I ever saw one, my boy"

Then he, too, was gone.

"Well," I said, "Your dad's?"

To make a long story short, Frederick Chase said the samd thing as Athena, just in a nicer, more absentminded way. There were also more plane discussions.

I drove Annabeth back to her apartment.

"When do you think you'll have the wedding plans ready?" I asked?

"Oh, I have them. Invitations go out tomorrow."

"Wait, so when is it?"

"Next month"

She gave me a kiss, then went for her door. She stopped.

"Percy, the door was already open"

I checked. It was. I got out Riltide just in case. Annabeth pushed the dood open. I stepped inside. And took a sweeping view of the room. No one. Annabeth took her Yankees cap out of her purse, put it on, and turned invisible. I felt her brush past me. Her apartment had two floors, so I started up the stairs, attempting to not make a creaking noise. I turned the corner, pointing my sword in fron of me. No one was there, but I heard a rustling noise in one room. Cautiously, I approached, bringing my sword to a position ready to strike. The figure turned around and showed surprise. I struck down. The blade passed through. I'm sure the burglar hsd no idea how, plus he didn't sdem to care. He stuffed valuables into his pocket and ran. I cursed, capped Riptide and ran after him.

"Annabeth!" I called. "I've got a theif!"

The man made it to the stairs. I grabbed a large book, and threw it at him. It hit his back, and stumbled. Needless to say, he reached the bottom of the stairs quicker, but also he was too stunned to do anything else. Annabeth took of her cap and inspected the fallen crook.

"Nobody I know" She mused.

I nodded. "My blade went right through him. Just a common crook, I guess"

"Yes."

"I'll call the cops. You tie him up" I offered. I'm pretty sure the only reason she said okay was because she knew I was terrible at knots. They still give me trouble. I phoned thd police and they said they would send a man right over. Five minutes later, the police car pulled up. We greeted him and gave our story. He thanked us, took the man, and drove off.

"That was fun," I laughed. "Bar the door tonight. I'm sure the maintinence man will fix it in the morning."

"I know what to do Percy. Don't worry. I'll be fine. It wasn't anything dangerous tonight"

I gave her another kiss, and went off, relishing in the fact that I was going to get married.

A/N Okay, guys. Is this version better? Please review!p


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I Buy a House, Skip my Wedding, and Find a Demon Possessed Friend

The next day, I drove back to Annabeth's building. I walked inside (since the door was open) and called her name.

"Annabeth!"

She didn't answer.

"Annabeth!"

I went upstairs to see if she was asleep. I went into her room and found it made. I turned around, gasped and jumped back. Annabeth walked in with a bathrobe around her body. She looked up and did the same, along with a small shriek.

"Gods, Percy! What the Hades?!"

My cheeks flushed red.

"Oh Styx, sorry!" I Managed. "I had a surprise for you! I-uh-I'll just wait downstairs."

I awkwardly left the room and returned to the living room. Moments later, Annabeth joined me. She had her blonde hair up in a pony tail, khaki shorts, and a blue t-shirt with no makeup. Just a normal day.

"Hey, Percy. What did you want?"

"To take you somewhere. I've got a surprise!"

She raised an eyebrow before following me to the car. I drove to a small neighborhood, outside of the heart of New York. I stopped in front of a two-story house.

"Percy, where are we?"

I unbuckled my seat belt.

"We, my lovely fianceé are home."

Her eyes widened as they looked at me. She couldn't tell if I was serious.

"You mean, you-you bought this?!"

I gave her my lopsided grin.

"Just for you!"

She got out of the car, staring at the cremé colored house. She went to the front door and opened it.

"H-how?!" She asked me.

"I used most of my own money, but Paul did lend me some."

Her eyes sparkled, as if the storm was finally clearing up. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"It's just like the one I wanted! How did you know?"

"I kinda, sorta looked at your sketch book."

She kissed me again, then went to explore the house.

The next month went my fast. The Aphrodite cabin volunteered do decorate and we agreed as long as they did it like we wanted. There were a few groans, but they complied. Now, when I say 'we' I mean the way Annabeth wanted. It didn't really matter to me. We spent the entire month prepping our new house. We decided not to move in until after the honeymoon. And now, today was the day. I stood in front of my mirror. Today was the last day I would be living here. I straightened by bow tie and looked over the instructions Annabeth had given me. I had the suddden urge to call her, just to make sure I knew what to do. I tried, and got her voicemail, so I left a message.

"Hey, Annabeth. Just, uh, wanted to let you know, before anything goes down today, that I love you. I really do. So if something goes wrong...I love you."

I hung up. Not exactly what I had planned to say, but she probably wouldn't get the messge until after the wedding. Just then, I heard a noise behind me. I turned, felt something hit my head, and I blacked out.

I woke up chained to a table. My natural instinct was to struggle. So I did. I couldn't get free. I glanced around. In the corner sat a figure.

"Ah, Perseus. You are awake! Just in time for some entertainment." It was a woman's voice. She guestered to a mist that displayed an image. Annabeth sat in a stunning white gown. It was a traditional greek-style dress and she bore a bare minimum of makeup, even though I'm sure she had to convinced to wear even that. She had a crazed, worried look in her eye. Her brother Malcom entered the room. Annabeth stood.

"Any luck?"

Malcom shook his head.

"No. We went by his place. It's all cleared out. He isn't there, and his car's gone..."

Annabeth eyed her brother.

"What aren't you telling me?" She demanded.

"Well, there was still a Tuxedo in the bedroom closet."

I cursed. That was my extra in case I lost one. The mystsrious woman cackled.

"Keep watching. This is happening as we speak!"

Annabeth twisted away.

"Don't tell me that," she whispered, tears swelling up. Malcom reached out a hand, but she pulled away. Athena chose to walk in at that moment.

"Perseus! That insolent boy will pay! The moment I see him...ohhh! He does not ditch my daughter on her wedding day!"

"Mother! Calm down! I-I'm sure there's an important reason he isn't here!" Annabeth defended me. Gods, I love her.

"No, Annabeth" Athena's eyes had a look of murder.

I looked the the woman.

"Why am I here? What do you want?"

"I want you Perseus because-" the woman coughed.

During the coughing fit, I managed to grasp Riptide from my pocket. However, my arms were constrained in such a way that I couldn't bring it out. The voice changed.

"It's the Prophecy, Percy!" Ths voice changed back. "Silence!"

I hoped I had misheard the voice. I uncapped Riptide, and it sliced through my pants. I flicked my wrist and managed to cut my chain. I cut the rest, and jumped from the table.

"No! Sound the alarm!"

On cue, the alarm went of. A red light flashed, and I caught a glimpse of the figure's face. I gasped. Since I didn't have enough time to stick around, I ran. Dracnae slithered towards me. I lunged and slashed with Riptide, killing most of them, but I still got a fair amount to scrapes. Blood trickled down my entire body. I fought my way out of whatever facility I was in and kept running. I looked around, figuring out where I was. Still in New York. Perfect. I never looked behind me as I ran to camp. I arrived, and went to the new outside Activities Center, where we were to have our wedding. I came over the crest of the hill and relaxed only a little bit. I stumbled closer and campers began to recognize me.

"Percy?" They murmmered.

"Annabeth!" I called.

Her head snapped up.

"Percy? Percy!" She stormed towards me.

"I- I can explain," I puffed out. "T-taken...R-r-Rachel." I collapsed from exhaustion. On the way down, I smacked the dessert table. Cake rained down on me and Annabeth, and my eyes closed.

A\N Once again, review. To let you know, I might delete my original story once I am finished with this one, so read that one if you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I Explain Myself, Don't Skip My Wedding, and Still have a Ticked-off Mother-in-law.

I woke up again; this time, I was surronded my friends and family, and lying in the Camp Infirmary. Athena had her hand on her weapon and was glaring at me. It appeared as if she had been waiting all night, like a lion stalking its prey. I gulped and tried to talk, but my voice came out in a rasp, so I made a sign like drinking water. Graciously, I drank the water that Annabeth handed me. She was just as mad as her mother.

"Where the Hades were you, Percy?!' Her eyes seethed with anger, daring me to say the wrong thing. But, they also had water filling up her eye lids, and spilling over. At that moment, I realised. It had been nearly ten years since I'd seen her cry. And, of course, I said the wrong thing.

"How long was I out?"

Athena cursed and slammed her hand on a table.

"I WILL KILL YOU, BOY!"

Annabeth stepped in front of me.

"No! Mother, let's us hear him out! And believe me, he better have a good excuse!" She gave her mom a glare fiercer than any gods' expression I've ever seen.

"Fine. If I did not care about you, this boy would be dead already. Tell us, Perseus, where were you?" Her voice was cold, and very uninviting.

I gave my story of how I was kidnapped while I was getting ready, and about the strange building full of monsters. Even the part about how I thought the woman that took was Rachel, our Oracle. The entire time, Athena studied me. When I finished, she spoke.

"Unfortunately, I sense the boy is telling the truth. If it really was the Oracle, and she is being possessed, then danger is lurking. Nonetheless, carry on with life. We cannot be sure that Perseus really saw what he did."

Without another word, she left the room. Eventually, everybody else did as well, except for Annabeth. We sat silence for a while.

"Annabeth, listen, you've got to believe me! I love you"

She nodded, still drying her eyes.

"I know, Percy. It's just...this was our day. Youu didn't show, there was the message you left, and your car was gone. Everything seemed to point towards you leaving..." she sniffled. I moved closer, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I couldn't." Was all I said. She leaned into my shoulder.

"I know, Percy. I couldn't believe that you had left. Oh, gods, Tyson was worried sick! He's been looking for you. I hope someone called him."

We sat there longer, holding our embrace.

"So, wanna try again tomorrow? Maybe this time I won't decide to ditch."

She smiled faintly."But you've already seen me in my dress."

"I'm sure I'll still be as mesmerized tomorrow."

She laughed, and we sealed my apology with a kiss.

The next day, I woke up early, got ready, and rushed to Camp Half-Blood, where I would be safe. Chiron greeted me.

"Percy, nice to see ou, er, ready this morning"

"Thanks, Chiron," I replied

Hurriedly, I made my way to the altar and waited. The guests trailed in one by one until they were all there. Grover was my best man, so he stood beside me, giving encouraging words on how not to mess up the entire wedding...again, that is. Thalia was Annabeth's maid. I wasn't sure of what. I just know its the maid of something. Finally, the wedding chime beagn to play, and I found myself holding my breath. Annabeth began walking down the aisle, merely proving that I was right: I was completely smitten. She reached the front, and I took her hand. Dinonysus was performing the ceremony. Why it wasn't someone like Hera, who wad actually the goddess of marriage, I didn't know, but I did know this would at least be short.

"Do you, Annnabeth Chase blah blah blah, be married, blah, be your husband, blah blah, you the wife, blah blah blah, Death, say I do."

Annabeth's smile was bright.

"I do"

"Peter Johnson, Ditto, say I do"

"I do"

"Okay, blah blah blah kiss her"

I did. Next, I walked with her down the aisle, hand in hand, my eyes never left her face. I tripped. Fell flat on my face. I mentally kicked myself, and came up blushing, with everybody else laughing-even Annabeth. I managed to make it to the reception area without another incident, but since dancing was about to begin, I knew I was in trouble.

I dance with Annabeth, my mom, and Tyson. Tyson didn't quite understand what to do at a wedding, but I danced with him anyway. Next up, though, was Athena. I took her hand, and noticed that my palms were sweating. We danced a song without saying a word. When the music finished, she wiped her hands off.

"Perseus. As I have told you before, I disapprove of any relationship you have with my daughter. From now on, I will not heed her warning to hear you out. If you do anything I see fit for death, death will come." She flashed away, and Annabeth walked over to me.

"She still angry?" She asked, taking my hands and getting in a dancing position.

"Yeah. I don't think she liked my sweaty palms. At least you pretend I don't have them."

She laughed. "I never noticed!"

I furrowed my my brow.

"Really? How?"

She smiled slyly.

"Because, I have them too. From my Father. You never noticed Because, well, you have them."

"Oh, wow. That's great! Well, I mean, not that, oh Styx."

"I know what you mean"

She kissed me, and we danced, yesterday's events forgotten.

A/N Hope the story is better and hope it flows better than the previous incarnation. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We Have an Eventful Beginning of a Honeymoon

I convinced Annabeth that we should take Blackjack for our honeymoon. Partly because he was fast, and partly because I didn't want her to be able to tell where we were traveling too. Blackjack is my pegasus that I rescued.

Hey Boss!

Since he was in the horse family and Poisideon created horses, I could communicate with him

"Hey, Blackjack. You ready to take us?"

Of course, Boss. I'm always ready. Um, we are stopping for donuts at some point, right?

"Yeah, Blackjack, we will. I can't make you travel that far without stopping!"

Annabeth strode over.

"Mum's the word," I told him.

I thought it was bird, Boss.

"Oh shut up,"

Annabeth asked, "You're going through with this Blackjack thing?"

"Yep"

She sighed.

"Alright then. Let's go."

We sat on Blackjack's back, soaring into the sky. Pegasi traveled fast, so I figured we'd been in Greece by morning. Annabeth didn't know where we were headed. I could almost see the gears in her head spinning, piecing things together. I did stop and pick up a dozen donuts to feed Blackjack along the way, and that seemed to make him fly faster. We also took a few rest stops by landing on largr ships so Blackjack could catch his breath. About right on time, we swooped into Greece. We touched down, and I shook Annabeth awake. I don't understand how she fell asleep anyway. She rubbed her eyes and surveyed the land and squealed.

"Oh my gods! We're in Greece!" Instantly, she covered her mouth. "I've never squealed before..." she spoke bewildered.

"That's fine" I said helping her down. "I had our bags shipped over already"

I ordered Blackjack to fly home when he felt. He said he would stick around for the day and graze some, then flew off. I asked Annabeth if she wanted to come in and help me check in, but she decided she would look around outside. I went in. Minutes later, I returned to see Annabeth surrounded by five men. One gripped neck, holding her agains the car. Two held down her arms. Another held her legs, while the fifth was putting his hand up her shirt. Anger boiled inside me. I yelled and charged the men. All five looked at me before I punched one in the face. The other loosened their hold on Annabeth, and she took the advantage. She sruck both men by her sides, and kneed the man that had held her legs. I finished up my giving an uppercut to the final assailant. I pulled Annabeth in close.

"Are you okay? Did they do anything?"

She shook her head.

"J-just smacked me. I'm not hurt"

I inspected her face. They had hit her. It made me angrier. Also, while her face might be the only physical injury, I could tell that her pride was hurt. They had most likely snuck up on her. She was irritated with herself.

"Let's just go to our room. We can order room service tonight."

I walked her inside and told the front desk assisstant to call the cops. In the room, Annabeth didn't say much. I ordered the food and sat down next to Annabeth.

"Please quit moping, Wise Girl. What's wrong?"

"I've gotten weaker, Percy. I'm weak! I should have seen them coming!"

"No, no, gods no! Annabeth. You are many things. Beautiful, strong, intelligent, wise, uh...a...a woman...and my wife," I blushed at my loss for words, "And as far as I can tell, weak is not on the list."

She forced a smile.

"Thanks, Percy."

I cradled her head in my arms as she drifted to sleep before the food even got here. The aroma of the food managed to wake her, though, so we ate a pleasant meal together. After dinner, we took our showers and got ready for bed. Blackjack and rested for so long we got in Greece fairly late. I crawled in bed and turned on the TV. Annabeth followed suit, curling up next to me. Both of us had gotten a bit sappier over the years. We were both fairly sure it was because of Aphrodite. She always insisted we weren't romantic enough for her TV show. I put my arm around her while surfing the channels. Finding nothing good, I hit POWER.

"What you thinking?" I asked casually, not sure what else to say.

"Thinking about how much of Greece we'll see tomorrow."

"Ah...you do know I love you...right?"

Annabeth laughed and threw up her hands.

"Do you know how many times you have asked that?!"

"I..." I blushed. "I wasn't sure if you knew how much."

"Then maybe," Annabeth whispered seductively, kissng me, "You'll have to show me."

So I did.

That night, I had a dream: I stood on a cliff, a tornado sweeping the valley below. I was holding Riptide, surveying the scene. A boy stood beside me, holding a sword that I had never seen. Somehow, I knew that it was my twin sword. Two twins, a boy and a girl, fought back-to-back, working together seamlessly. Annabeth stood and the bottom, holding a baby.

"Daddy!" The baby screamed. Annabeth was sucked into the whirlwind, and my dream changed. A sleeping woman drifted towards me.

"Perseus! Join me, and you can stop this from happening. Do you really want your heirs to experience death?"

She laughed-cold and cruely.

I snapped awake, sweating profusely. I took deep breaths, calming myself down. I glanced at Annabeth. She was sleeping peacefully. I got out of bed and went to the shower. Water always allowed me to keep a level head. I stood under the running faucet, thinking about my dream. It wasn't good that I was having a dream about Gaea. And it was obviously Gaea. I had seen her years ago, and constantly wished I could forget. I turned the shower off, stepped out, and there was a knock on the door. I dried myself all with my powers, threw on some half way decent clothing and answered. It was Nico Di Angelo.

"Hey, man!" He said. "I wasn't able to be at, er, either of your weddings, so I decided to stop by and say congrats."

Nico was a son of Hades. Last year, he had married Thalia Grace, who was the daughter of Zeus. She used to be a hunter of Artemis, but quit, when she no longer had the passion. She didn't think she could keep her vows any longer. Luckily she did, because she fell in love with Nico. They didn't have any kids, but I did know they eventually wanted at least one.

"Hey, actually, I'm glad you're hers...I just had a dream..."

I recounted the images.

"Well, Percy...you know dreams are tricky. Gaea is most likely fabricating something, or everything, she showed you."

"Yeah, I know. So, yeah. Thanks for stopping by. I'm going to wake up Annabeth in a few. She's probably dreaming of the Parthenon, or Athena's temple."

She smiled as she slept.

"Yeah, I understand," Nico said. "Don't want to intrude on your private time."

He got up, shook hands, then promptly left with a grin. I sauntered over and gently touched Annabeth's shoulder. Her eyes shot open, she grabbed my arm, and flung me over the bed. I crashed into the wall.

"OW!"

"Oh, Percy! I'm sorry!"

"Is that how you're gonna say Good Morning everytime? I think I might have made the wrong decision."

She laughed.

"I'm sorry, Percy."

She helped me up.

"Let me get ready, then we can go to the Parthenon. I was dreaming about it last night!"

She went into the bathroom. I smiled. I knew my Wise Girl.

A/N I will try to take this story at about the same pace as my other, as you can see. Review and enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Our Honeymoon Takes a Terrible Turn

"Oh gods, Percy, we get to spend time in Greece. We're at the Parthenon!"

She was giddy as we stood atop the structure. She had informed me of this plenty, but as long as she was happy, I didn't care. I was vaguely aware of her spouting random architectural trivia, but I wasn't really paying attention until she said my name.

"Percy!" She snapped.

"Wha-?"

"You aren't paying attention!"

"Yes I am!" I protested stupidly.

"Then who built this?"

"A dead Greek guy."

"Percy!" She playfully slapped my arm. "As I was saying the plans were designed by-" she was suddenly cut off my a hulking mass jumping between us. I stumbled back, falling on my rear. I got a closer view and saw that it was the Manticore. A very deadly creature that I did particularly like. Annabeth quickly pulled out her knife and stabbed the monster. My mind flashed back to when we were fourteen and in a very similar situation. I had a very icky feeling of dejá vú. The Manticore reared back, tossing Annabeth into the brick wall. Blood trickled from her head. I gritted my teeth. I'd lost Annabeth to this monster before. It wouldn't happen today. I called for the nearest water source to come to me. It obeyed, forming a giant fist above me, which smashed into the Manticore, dissolving the creature, and leaving a gaping hole in the Parthenon wall.

"Gods, Annabeth is gonna kill me!" I muttered.

Hurriedly, I tried to check on Annabeth. However, Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood between us with a small army of Skeletons. A rock struck my head, and I met darkness.

More darkness. That's what I saw when I came to. At the same time, I heard a grinding sound like a prison door being opened. Light flooded in. Rachel stood in the doorway.

"What have you done with Annabeth?!"

"Well, we were letting her go for a swim with a couple thousand pounds. Unfortunately, your dad's dolphins patrol that area."

She crinkled her nose in disgust. At least I knew she was safe.

"So now, we will make you a deal. You want Annabeth and freedom. We want information. How can we get Kronos to rise from the pit faster? We need him promptly for Mother Gaea's plan."

"Go to Hades!" I spat. She slapped me hard. Now that I could see clearly, Rachel's eyes were red. She was being used...but my who? Gaea wouldn't use third person to refer to herself.

"Tell us how! Do we need a sacrifice?!"

"My bad, I meant Go to Tartarus!"

She grabbed my face, dug her fingernails into my cheeks, and punctured them. Blood streamed out, burning.

"Tell us, Perseus. I'd hate to kill you"

I remained silent this time.

"Fine..." she faltered, her eyes flashing to their original form, then back to red. I remembered Luke Castellan, when he had given his body to Kronos. I was determined not to let Rachel die.

"Take him to the torture room. Lash him to your satisfaction."

Four Dracnae "escorted" me to the room, evil smiles dancing on their lips. They plopped me down in a chair.

"Thanks," I said. "Nicest thing you've ever done"

They strapped me in, and tore off my shirt. The pulled out a whip, cracked it once for intimidation and began to lash me. I merely grunted at the pain, not wanting to give them any satisfaction. When they saw they weren't getting anwhere, they put the devicd down. They gripped my head, and started to pull my hair out by the roots. I couldn't help it. I screamed, watching them toss my hair down beside them. When they finished, the undid my pants, making me stand in my underwear. They whipped my legs for a while until they were done for the day. Finally, they launched me into another cell. I lay prostrate on the floor. My hands tried to find something to grip, but there was only cement floor with scattered dirt on it. I closed my eyes, and cried myself to sleep.

Time passed by. I wasn't sure how long I'd been here, but I guessed a few weeks at most since my some of my hair had grown back. They beat me daily. Well, I assumed is was daily. As I said, I wasn't sure about time. I knew it was a lot. One day, the cell door opened and another body was put in.

"Enjoy your friend!" Rachel laughed.

Friend? I squinted to see...oh gods.

"Thalia?"

"Percy?! Gods, that you?! We've been looking everywhere!"

I looked her over.

"Why do you keep gaining weight? I mean, you were large at the wedding, but...man."

Thalia scowled.

"I've been searching forever to find you and that's your hello?"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. I'm actually pregnant."

I let that sink in.

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I figured everybody would notice sooner or later. I'm due any day now though. Where are we?"

I shook my head.

"I have no idea."

I looked down at myself. My ribs were starting to show, my body was still caked in blood.

"At least they didn't strip you," was all I could think to say.

"Come here, Percy. Let me look at you."

I got closer, and she inspected me.

"Styx, Percy...this isn't good. A few more days, and you can't make it."

"I feel like it. By the way, how long have I been gone?"

"A little over two weeks. What do they want with you?"

I recounted. She was very grim about it. She was going to say something else, but her face contorted into a pained one.

"Thalia?"

She gasped as the door swung open.

"Grab the girl!" A dracnae hissed.

"No!" I stood up. "Take me again"

The dracnae look at each other, shrugged and drug me off. If Thalia was pregnant, I didn't want them hitting her. As they carried me away, I heard Thalia start to scream. I cursed. They were hurting her anyway! I struggled to get free. They kept their hold and did their normal beating. Halfway through my torture, Thalia's yell stopped. Like usual, the guards took me back to the prsion.

"Thalia!" I said.

She moaned from the corner. I did the best I could to scoot closer.

"What did they do to you?"

"N-nothing. I-I just gave birth, Perry."

Needless to say, I was incredulous.

"By yourself? No pain killers?!"

She managed to nod.

"Gods, Peter, it hurts." She looked at me. "I mean-"

I cut her off.

"Rest, I'll take care of...what's his name?"

"Lucas Tyler Grace."

"Di Angelo, Thalia." She had misspoken my name already. She was delerious. I hoped she would be satisfied with her child's name. As she rested, I cradled her child. I noticed Thalia had on an undershirt, so I took of her top and wrapped it around Lucas who had begun to bawl.

"Shh, shh! Mommy's right over there. I'm Percy!" I spoke gently. He seemed to be in a trance, staring at my mouth. He reached out his tiny hand, touching my bottom lip as I spoke. When I ran out of things to say, Lucas bawled again. So, I sang.

Hush, Little baby, don't you cry,

Momma's gonna bake you an apple pie

And if that apple pie don't taste good,

Daddy's gonna buy you a Mockingbird

And if that Mockingbird don't sing,

Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring...

I kept singing, not knowing if I was saying the lyrics exactly right, but it did the trick. Lucas conked out. I curled him up next to his mother, and stayed awake, waiting for him to cry again.

A/N I will also be putting the first sequel I had written in this story as well, since I mashed up some chapters together here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

We Perform a Jailbreak

The next morning, I woke up to Thalia nursing Lucas. I guess I fell asleep despite my best efforts.

"Feeling better?" I inquired

"Yes, and Percy, I should have told you this yesterday, but I wasn't really all there...Annabeth is pregnant."

Oh. gods.

"How? We only-once-gods! This can't be!"

Thalia could only sympathize with me.

Months passed. I could tell because Lucas was growing bigger. Thalia had given me only days to live, yet somehow, something, was keeping me alive. I believe it was Annabeth. I had to get to her, had to raise my family. Today, however, when the Dracnae silthered down the hall with me, they took me to a different room. This had bigger torture devices, however, it also had Riptide sitting next to a bucket of water. Two mistakes. The monsters went about their usual business until Rachel strode in. The first thing I noticed was that her red eyes were gone. She glanced at me with an apologetic look. The dracnae stopped.

"Yes, Master?"

"Nothing, continue. I just need that bucket and pen from over there. One of you-fetch it for me!" Rachel commanded.

The rookie did so, and handed the objects to her. She uncapped the pen, and the monsters flinched. Rachel leaned back and Slice! The Dracane exploded into yellow dust. Next, Rachel slashed through my bindings.

"What the Hades is going on?" I demanded.

My response was a bucket of water splashing in my face. There were so many cuts, scrapes, and scars for the water to heal, but my strength was revitalized.

"Percy! I am so sorry. I-I was being possessed. Luckily, I knew and ancient spell. During a period where I wasn't being controlled, I chanted it. I'm free now. Again, I am so sorry!"

Her story seemed very plausible. Prehaps they had been simple possessing spirits. I had been controlled once. It wasn't fun. I got to my feet awkwardly.

"Do you know, possibly, where I could get some new clothes?"

She blushed, as if just recognizing I was naked.

"Oh, um...look! There's some pants over there!"

I put them on. They were exactly my size. I figured they were mine.

"Okay, let's roll"

I led the charge to Thalia.

"Get on up, Momma," I encouraged her, "We're breaking outta here!"

"Percy!" She struggled to get up. I helped her. This recent birth would be hard on her. I made sure Lucas was safely cradled, and assisted Thalia the entire way. We had the element of surprise on our hands. No alarm had been sounded. Rachel took us outside to the top of the building.

"This is the only way off, Percy," Rachel informed me, "Usually we have the flying monsters take people on and off. We have to jump."

I looked down. We were in the New York Park. How were monsters so stupid to keep me close to home? I didn't really care, honestly.

"Thalia, can you jump?" I asked nervously.

"I...I don't think so"

"Well..."

Just then, a skeleton guard spotted us. It chattered loudly.

"...you're gonna have to! Rachel go on!"

"Okay, Percy. One more thing. I have a self destruct sequence I can start. We have one minute right...now!"

She jumped. The skeleton ran towards us. I took Lucas from Thalia.

"Jump. Try to land."

She did. Swiftly, I leaped myself, carrying Lucas close to my chest. I bent my knees, expecting to land hard. As I hit ground, I rolled onto my shoulder, and came up in a crouching position. I stayed there, regaining my senses. I checked Lucas. He was good. Thalia, not so much. She lay out on the ground.

"Gods, Percy! Help, please. I-I don't-don't think I can make it," she gasped.

"Yes, yes you can! You've got a baby you gotta raise"

I gave her Lucas. She smiled.

"Take care of him, Percy...for me...and N-Nico."

Her eyes rolled back. I felt her pulse. Still there, thank Zeus. Suddenly, a huge dog emerged from a tree with a man riding it.

"Can you smell them, girl? Can you-Percy! Oh, gods! Thalia?! Thalia! What the Hades happened? Is that-"

A giant explosion behind us cut him short. All the mortals who had ignored us to this point fled in terror.

"Thank the gods, Nico!" I gave a brief rundown of the past month's events. His expression got darker with everything I said. The entire time, he was focusing his energy on keepig Thalia alive. Meanwhile, Rachel had run to Camp for help. Nico was in tears when I finished.

"Thanks, Percy. I've never had a greater friend than you."

"You're welcome, Nico. Oh and your son: Lucas Tyler Di Angelo"

He grinned as camp medics rode in on Pegasi.

"Perfect"

When we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I got many claps on the back. Somehow, everybody knew the story. I put and end to it, however, because my back ached with even the slightest touch. Chiron galloped forward.

"Ah, Percy!" He had a joyus, pained expression "We are glad you are here, but I do fear that you should go to Annabeth! She is at the hospital right now!"

I stiffened.

"What for?"

His eyes had a sparkle.

"Your firstborn is arriving!"

I sprinted for Blackjack. I didn't want to miss my child's birth.

I ran inside the hospital and to the recepionist desk.

"Where is Mrs. Jackson at?"

She eyed me suspiciously. Without my shirt, I probably looked like I needed to be admitted.

"Who are you?

"Her husband! I just found out! Please!"

She hesitated, deciding what to do.

"Room 238"

I bolted off. Athena, my mom, Paul, my dad, and Annabeth's dad all stood outside the door. My mom spotted me first.

"Percy, thank the gods!" She rushed to hold me. "You're hurt! How did you get here? Where have you been? What happened? Oh...gods, I'm just happy to see you!" She tightly embraced me.

"Ow, Mom, sorry, that hurts."

My dad placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I never lost faith in you, my son."

"Annabeth will be pleased you are here!" Her dad said.

Athena still looked at me with disdain.

"Yes, she will be very pleased." She commented.

A doctor exited the room.

"Mrs. Jackson has completed the birth. Her husband may come in first. More visitors will be allowed depending on her condition."

I followed the woman inside.

Annabeth's eyebrows looked at me questioningly, then shot upwards with recognition.

"Percy! Oh gods!" Her eyes moistened. "You're alive!"

Her words came forth in choking sobs. I rushed forward and hugged her tightly. She returned it, and for a moment all the pain went away. I grimaced and pulled from the embrace. I kissed her repeatedly, our tears mixing together.

"Where's my son?"

Annabeth smiled.

"Daughter, Percy." She corrected.

The doctor returned, and I discovered it was Artemis. She handed me my daughter, and my heart melted away.

"Welcome back, Perseus. For now, I must attened my former huntress."

I turned to Annabeth for a name.

"Andrea. Andrea Athene Jackson."

"I love it."

Andrea's eyes opened. She took a glance at me before she cried.

"Shh, shh!" I said. "Daddy's right here! There's Mommy!"

She continued.

Hush, Little Baby, don't you cry,

Momma's gonna bake you and apple pie...

A/N please review! I am deleting my other story today, there were just too many mistakes. Also, thanks to my former Beta reader Sloppy Joe for reviewing and for HispanicThug for reviewing also!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I Settle Back In

Visitors trickled in.

"Oh, I just knew this would happen one day!" My mom exclaimed, inspecting our child.

My dad shook my hand.

"Well done, my boy!"

"Uh, Dad. You do realise I didn't do the, um, heavylifting?"

"Well, er, My! Look at the time! I've got a palace to attend to!"

He disappeared, a fresh, saltwater scent drfiting around. Next, Athena picked up Andrea.

"I am glad that she turned out to look like you, Annabeth. Well done. The name, I also approve of...Athene..." she informed us. She, too, disappeared. Just then, Grover strutted in.

"Perce! Thank the gods! We heard you were alive! Tyson is coming up now!"

With impeccable timing, Tyson burst into the room.

"Brother!"

He tackled me in a hug. My pain flared up, but Ignored it. I didn't want Tyson thinking he hurt me.

"Hey, Tyson! I am so glad to see you!"

Tyson turned to Annabeth.

"I heard you made babies!"

We all smiled at Tyson's way of talking. Annabeth showed off our daughter.

"Yep! Andrea Jackson"

"That makes you an Uncle now, Big Guy" I told him.

"Yay! Now I have to Anniebeths...except one has a different name!"

We all laughed. Eventuall, all the visitors had to leave. After they were gone, I sat down on the edge of Annabeth's bed.

"Percy, why is your shirt off?"

I glanced down. I had forgotten it was gone.

"They. They took it."

"You know, I've never heard you sing."

"I never have sung"

"That explains why some of the lyrics were off."

My cheeks flushed. Annabeth smiled, and then reached out and traced the largest scar on my back. I stiffened at the touch.

"So...can you-do you-would...do you want to tell me what happened? What did they do?"

A nurse had taken Andrea to the nursery, so I decided I could. I told her my tale down to the last detail I could recall. At the end, she was in tears.

"I'll kill them, Percy. Make sure they can never return to harm anyone!"

I sighed.

"I only wish we could."

We sat in silence for a few moments. She ran her fingers through my hair. They had ripped it out again, but some had sprouted back out.

"Do you want to take a shower?" She asked.

"I wouldn't mind one, yeah."

"My wallet should be on the chair. You cany buy some clothes from the gift shop, and then there's a bathroom right over there." She pointed to the area in the room.

"Thanks, " I said kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you more!" She teased.

"I love you most!"

She cursed in Greek.

"What?"

"You bested me! Nothing's higher than most!"

"What about mostest?"

She guffawed, which is basically laughing at me.

"Seaweed Brain"

"I guess you would know, my Wise Girl."

I kissed her once more before heading for the gift shop.

I stood under the shower head, letting the cool water run over my body. I stayed in the shower for about an hour and a half. Again, I took note that there were too many wounds for my powers to heal. I finally stepped out, dried off, clothed myself, and sat back down on the hospital bed. Annabeth stirred.

"Mmmm...Percy?"

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. I inched closer, putting my arm around her. The hospital bed was not made for two, but by the gods, we would make it work! She leaned in, resting her cheek on my chest, and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Percy. Promise me you won't leave again."

I winced, not wanting to think of the emotional roller coaster Annabeth had been through.

"Oh, honey...you know, with our lives, we can't promise anything"

She didn't reply, she had grown sleepy again.

"I love you" I said.

"Love you more" she murmmered back.

"Love you most"

"Love you most...est"

I laughed and kissed her good night.

So, I'd like to say being a dad was easy. No. I'd almost rather fight to the death without a weapon. Almost. Honestly, if Andrea wasn't my child, or wasn't cute, she probably would have been seriously injured or dead by now. Not because I hated her. Gods no! I freaking loved her. She was a Daddy's girl. I could no longer say I was a tough guy. I was %100 suckered in by Andrea. One perk of being Annabeth's child also, was that Andrea learned to walk at just six months. Flawlessly, even though still clumsy like me. I was filming Andrea walk one day, because-like I said- I was a sucker. She giggled as she watched the camera, loving all the attention she got. Her giggle was very infectious. Suddenly, she tripped, falling flat on her face. Her expression went from confusion, to pain, to wanting help. She cried. I dropped the the camera and rushed over. I rocked her back and forth.

"Shh! Don't worry, Baby! Daddy's right here! No, don't cry! Daddy's got you."

She cocked her head, studying my lip movement.

"D...da...dahday...Dahday!" She worked out.

"Say that again, Andrea!" I said incredulously.

"Dahday!" She was very pleased with herself.

"Great job Andrea!" I kissed her forehead. "Annabeth! Annabeth! Come quick!"

Annabeth hurried in, as I snatched the fallen camera to film some more.

"Is something wrong?" She inquired.

"No! Listen to Andrea!"

"Dahdy!" Andrea crawled to Annabeth, looking for the same praise I had given her. Annabeth's jaw hung open.

"She said Daddy first!" I bragged

"Babies usually say the words they hear the most first." She rellied, "You probably played a recording at night for her."

"You're just jealous!" I playfull said.

"Whatever, Percy."

"Puhcy, Puhcy! Dahday, Puhcy!"

Annabeyh's eyes widened even further.

"She said my actual name, too!" I gloated.

"Dammit!" Annabeth complained.

"Dahm!" Andrea said. "Dahm Dahday!"

Annabeth frantcally sat down, while I fell on the floor.

"Gods, no! Don't say that word, Andrea!"

"Dahday?"

"No, Andrea. The other one , okay?"

"Uh k! Dahm!"

Annabeth groaned.

"I just taught my daughter how to cuss! Gods, Percy!"

"And you always thought it would be me!" I laughed louder.

Eventually, I calmed down. I picked Andrea up, sat down next to Annabeth, and placed Andrea in my lap. I put my arm around Annabeth.

"Dahday Puhcy!"

"That's right Andrea! Well, Wise Girl. We did good didn't we? Teaching her new words. I think you migt be a bad influence."

She slapped me.

"Dahm!"

A/N Review, Please! Thanks to The Follows And Favorites!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I Have a Normal Life For Once

I loved watching Andrea grow. She seeemed to get bigger every day. She two and a half now, already speaking very well for a child of her age. We had started her at a preschool program and, obviously, she was doing spectacular.

"Daddy, when I go to Kidergarden?"

"Well, Andie, when you're old enough." I replied

"Oh. Will you go wif me?"

"No, Silly! I've already been through school!"

"Oh."

We were sitting at the dinner table on a Saturday morning. Andrea munched contentedly on the ultimate kid's cereal: Cheerios.

"What are we gonna do today?"

I thought about it.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I want to pet ponies!"

Although Andrea looked like Annabeth, she was her polar opposite. The only place I knew of with ponies was a zoo.

"I will talk to Mommy about that. We might can go to the zoo."

"Yay!"

I got up from the table.

"I'll be right back," I told her. "I'm seeing if Mommy's awake. I walked into our bedroom. Annabeth was still out cold. I shook her shoulder.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

She moaned.

"Morning, Perce."

"Morning, Beautiful. You feeling up to a zoo today?"

"Huh?"

"Andrea wants to pet ponies...you know why I've kept her away from horses though...if she has my powers."

Annabeth pondered this for a moment.

"Prehaps we should tell her..."

"Yeah, but once she knows what she is...monsters galore, Wise Girl."

"I know, Percy. But look at it this way. We both had to figure it out and learn to fight for our lives...if we tell Andrea, then we can prepare her for the first monster attack."

"Okay, then...so Camp first?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Might as well."

"I hope you know what we're doing!" I said.

"Better than you would, Seaweed Brain!"

"Hmm. Can't argue with that."

I kissed her.

"I'll tell Andrea that we can meet some special ponies today. Blackjack will make her go crazy!"

Annabeth slipped out of bed. "I'll get my bath"

I sauntered back to the kitchen.

"Okay, Andrea! Great news. We- Andrea?"

She was no longer in her seat.

"Andrea?"

Her Cheerios were still sitting on the table.

"Andrea!"

I began looking for her. I entered the adjoining bathroom and saw a gorgon standing over the tub. In it, Andrea floated face down. The Gorgon gloated in triumph. Anger overtook my senses. A tugging sensation in my gut spurred the water from the tub. The surprised gorgon didn't have time to react. In seconds, it was sent back to Tartarus. I reached over and snatched Andrea from the tub.

"Andrea?!"

She opened her eyes, giggling.

"Did you see that Daddy? I pwetended I was dwoning!"

I let out a huge sigh of relief. I put on my angry face.

"Why did you do that? What if you had died, Baby?! You scared me so badly! That was very dangerous!"

"But Gwampa told me I wouldn't die. I- I didn't mean to huwt you, Daddy" Andrea was crestfallen at disappointing me. She sniffed..

"Grampa?" I asked, miffed.

She nodded emphatically.

"You went in wif Mommy and that monster came in! I didn't wanna scweam becawse in movies, that always atwacts them. So then Gwampa spoke in my head and told me to lay in the water and pway dead! The monster bought it! Then you saved me! I wove you, Daddy!"

She hugged my neck.

"I love you too, Andrea. And that was very smart not to scream. Next time, if you can, try to run to me. Okay, Andie?"

"Okay! I just thought Gwampa would know what to do"

He muat have heard me and Annabeth talking about telling Andrea. He was preparing her. I couldn't be mad. He kept her protected.

"He does, Baby."

"Daddy...how can I breathe underwater?"

"That, your mother and I will explain to you when she gets ready."

I picked her up.

"Now let's get you bathed so we can go!"

"Daddy, can I bave myself?"

"If you think you can clean yourself!"

"I can, Daddy!"

I plopped her in the tub, and twisted the faucet.

"You good?"

"Yes. So, Daddy, how come everybody else says monsters don't exist?"

"They don't want to believe. They just never see them" I said, leaving.

"And how come only one attacked. If they were smart they would hunt in packs."

"Yeah, Baby, they w-"

Styx! There was only one gorgon! She had two sisters! I sprinted down the stairs to my bedroom.

"Annabeth?!"

I threw back the shower curtain. Annabeth jumped, hitting her head and slipping down.

"Ow! What the Hades, Percy?"

I reached and helped her back up, telling about the gorgon attack.

"Sorry, I thought they might attack you."

"I can hold my own, Percy! Stay with Andrea!"

"Styx! Of course!"

I ran back upstairs.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Baby?" I cracked open the door.

"Where'd you go? I was tewwing a storwy and you weft suddenwy!"

"Sorry, Andie, I was checking on Mommy. What story?" I tried to sound interested. Just then, I glimpsed a figure outside the window. I drew Riptide and opened the window. Medusa stood there, luckily with sunglasses on.

"Perseus!" She exclaimed. I sliced her head off. I ducked back inside.

"...And that's what Lucas said he was doing." Andrea finished up.

"I'm done, Daddy. Can you bwing me my clothes?"

I did, keeping Riptide out. There was bound to be another gorgon.

"Why do you have a sword?" Andrea questioned suspiciously.

"I thought you might like to learn."

"Really?! I'm dressed, Daddy, you can look now."

I turned and looked her over. I leaned closer and sniffed her hair.

"Great! You smell clean, way to go!"

She beamed, obviously proud of herself. She was ready to be a big girl.

"Were you serwious about the sword?"

Annabeth walked in, drying her hair, at the same time I said yes.

"That sounds good, actually. A quick sword lesson, and then we can see the ponies, Andrea. Oh and Percy, I talked with Mrs. Gor. She left town."

"Okay, that's good. Andrea bathed and dressed herself, Annabeth."

"That's fantastic Andie!" Annabeth smiled at her. "Now let's have a fighting lesson!".

We took her to the backyard so none of our neighbors would think we were trying to abuse her.

"Here, Andrea, use my sword. It will balance itself to fit the user."

She picked it up, the weight throwing her off kilter, untilnit adjusted for her.

"Awesome!" She said.

I picked up a swrod that Annabeth brought to me.

"I had the Hephastus Cabin balance this one for you"

"Thanks. Now, Andrea, swing at me."

She slashed, and I gently blocked, careful not to hurt her hands.

"Good! That was actually perfect! Can you jab?"

She thrust, and I parried. I was impressed.

"It looks like you're going to be a natural!" Annabeth happily announced.

This time, I attacked. She blocked. I sliced down. She held her blade up, supporting the flat end with her left hand. Clang! My blade bounced off, and I nearly sliced myself in half.

"Sowwy, Daddy!"

"Don't be that was amazing! You have your mother's natural survival instinct and my fighting!"

Andrea bounced up and down giddily.

"I'm perfect then?!"

I chuckled, "Even Annabeth's not a perfect warrrior, but you are very advanced for your age!"

She clapped her hands together.

"Can we see the aminals now?"

I laughed at her mix up of the 'm' and 'n'.

"Yeah, we can. Annabeth, I think our baby girl is going to be just fine!"

A/N this chapter and the next should be mostly a break from the main action, so enjoy while you can!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Andrea Meets the My Little Ponies

I drove the car in the direction of Camp Half-Blood. The good thing about our house was that is about twenty minutes closer than my mom's and Paul's apartment. I asked mom one time why she had never moved, and she said she liked the size. With just her and Paul, they didn't need more room. As we got closer, I figured we should tell Andrea now. I glanced at Annabeth. Her expression said the same.

"Andrea, Baby, do you know those Greek Bedtime Stories we always read to you?"

"Yes."

"Well, they are real. Those people and monsters existed. The ones at home were gorgons."

Andrea seemed more excited than scared.

"Reawwy? Cool!"

"And you know how the gods had children witth mortals?"

"Yes..."I was sure she could anticipate what I was saying.

"Well, that still happens today. Your Mommy and I are demigods."

"That's awesome! Wait until I tell evwybody!"

My face fell.

"That's the thing, Baby. You can't tell anyone. Our scents attract monsters. Plus, mortals usually don't believe in it. There's this magic that prevents them from seeing monsters."

Andrea's face fell more than mine, but immediately perked up.

"So, who's pawent is yours, Daddy? Athena?"

I nearly choked to death on air.

"Oh gods! I hope Athena didn't hear that! Athena is your Mom's! And, Athena kinds of hates me, because I'm the son of Poisideon."

"The sea god! How the Hades did Athena let you mawwy Mommy!"

I twisted around, shocked.

"Andrea! Language!"

"Sowwy, Daddy. At weast I haven't used bad wanguage befowe..." She apologized, truly sorry.

I looked at Annabeth. "Look what you've done to her!" I teased.

"Percy" she chided.

I chuckled.

"To answer your question, Andrea. I forgot to ask premission to marry, and I guess Athena didn't want to hurt Mommy's feelings."

Andrea let all the information soak in.

"So that's why I could bweathe underwater?! Am I a Have Bwood too?"

"Yep!" Annabeth interjected. "You have a fourth of Daddy's genetics, and a fourth of mine. That means you might have some of Percy's powers, and some of my smarts."

"That's why I can tawk pwoficientwy, aweady?"

"Yes, very proficiently!" Annabeth agreed proudly.

Andrea squirmed happily in the back. I put a hand on Annabeth's and squeezed. Andrea took the news perfectly.

"What kind of powers do you have, Daddy?"

"Well, I can control water, change water temperature, heal minor wounds, and I can talk to most fish, and...members of the horse family!"

"I can do all that?" Andrea gasped.

"There's no promises, Baby. Like we said, you only have part of my DNA, so you probably won't have ALL my powers. But since Athena's your gramma, you will be smarter than me!"

Annabeth snorted. "Being smarter than you is not much of an achievement!"

"Hey!"

Andrea giggled. Gods, I could resist. I laughed, too. Finally, we reached our destination. I parked the car in the new shed that Chiron had built specifically for demigod families. I took Andrea out of her car seat (after an agonizing process) and took her hand.

"Want me to carry you?" I offered

She shook her head, "No thanks"

I informed Andrea of where we were while we trudged the hill.

"This place is called Camp Half-Blood. Its a camp for Half-Bloods like us. It has a magic barrier that stops monsters from getting through."

"Cool!"

We reached the peak and Andrea gasped again.

"Oh my gods!" She squealed, covering her mouth. "It's HUGE!"

She waved her arms as wide as she could for emphasis. Her grey eyes sparkled, taking in the scene. Her eyes weren't as stormy as Annabeth's I noticed, but still just as beautiful.

"Come on, Baby. This is only the beginning of your tour!"

I walked, managing to drag Andrea on, who was still gawking.

"Wow!"

We were moving so slow, I picked Andrea up anyway, ignoring her complaints.

"I'm a big girwl, Daddy! Put me down!" She pouted.

I set her down.

"Will you walk faster?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Where do you want to visit first?" Annabeth asked, taking Andrea's other hand.

Andrea was overwhelmed.

"I-I don't even know what therwe is!"

Annabeth smiled. "Then we'll show you everything!"

First, we led her to the Big House. We walked inside, and the cabin leaders were having a meeting. They all stopped an looked up when we entered.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Chiron greeted. "This must be your child..."

"Andrea" Annabeth said.

"Andrea!" Andrea repeated. "You didn't tewl me therwe was gonna be a pony-man, Daddy!"

There were chuckles from the campers, and the Aphrodite cabin swooned. Chiron gave a begrudging look.

"Will this be a running thing with your family, Percy?"

I blushed. When my Cyclops brother, Tyson, first came to Camp. He, too, called Chiron a pony.

"No, Andrea. This is Chiron. He's the Centaur who trained Hercules."

"Wow! So you'rwe, wike, a hundwed yeawrs owd!"

"Closer to a thousand, child. I sed you have taught her fairly," Chiron commented.

"Yes, Sir!" I said. "We had a run in with the gorgons this morning. We were thinking about the zoo, for her to pet ponies, but after the attack, we brought her here. She knows the basics."

We watched as Andrea introduced herself to the leaders. Travis and Connor still lived here. They were the mischievious leaders of the Hermes Cabin. I only mention them, because you'll definately want to keep a hand on your wallet when they're around.

"That was a good thing to do, Percy."

"Is Mr. D around?" I inquired casually. The D stands for Dionysus, the wine god. I didn't like him, so I wanted to know in order to avoid him.

"Actually, Percy, Lord Zeus ended his probation early. He is back on Olympus."

"Oh, Thank Zeus!" I exclaimed.

Annabeth seemed just as relieved.

"Great," she said, "we were going to give Andrea a tour...but, um, what is the meeting about. Is somethig wrong?"

Chiron shook his head.

"No, child. We are simply discussing new activities for the Camp to instate. We have many...clever ideas."

Annabeth sighed. "Good, good. Andie! You ready to go?"

Andrea wheeled around.

"Awwww, do we have to? Evwybody's so nice!"

I grinned, "There's plenty more where they came from, Andie!"

Next, Annabeth forced us to the Athena Cabin.

"It would only make Mother happy, Percy! If we went to you cabin to start off, she might vaporize you."

That's what I hated. You can't argue with logic. Annabeth pushed the door open. Andrea stared in wonder.

"Evwything's so...neat!"

Malcom held out his arms to hug his sister.

"Annabeth!"

He shook my hand.

"Percy! Glad you're back for good! And is this Andrea I keep hearing so much about?"

Andrea's face was full of wonder.

"You know about me?"

Malcom feigned surprise.

"Well, of course! Your mom brags about you every night!"

Andrea gazed lovingly at Annabeth, who returned it.

"Thanks, Mommy!"

Malcom kneeled down next to Andrea.

"So, Andie, what's the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

"Huh?"

I coughed. "Uh, Malcom, she's never seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail"

"What?"

"You know, the movie?"

He was puzzled.

"I don't know what movie you're talking about!"

Andrea was just as confused. Annabeth put a stop to the conversation.

"It doesn't matter, Percy. And Malcom, I hate to say it, but ability wise, I think Andrea takes more after Percy."

"Oh. That makes sense," Malcom said. "Your looks, his...not quite smarts..."

"Hey!"

Malcom laughed and clapped me on the back.

"Just messing with ya, Perce!"

"Can I see your cabin, Daddy?"

"Yeah. Let's go now, Baby. You need to do anything here, Annabeth?"

"If you don't mind, Percy. I've got a few things I'd like to do."

"No problem. I'll take Andie to my cabin, then to see Blackjack."

"Sounds good. I'll catch up with you later."

We kissed, the split ways.

"Daddy, can you cawwy me now? Piggyback wide?"

I complied, letting her choke my neck.

"Augh! Can you loosen the grip a bit, Baby?" I gasped.

"Sowwy."

We arrived at Cabin Three, and I escorted Andrea in.

"Here's your old man's cabin!" I announced.

"But, it's so empty!"

"That's because Uncle Tyson and I are the only ones who have slept in here. You can sleep here tonight, if you want."

Andrea twiddled her thumbs.

"I kinda...kinda wanted to sweep in Mommy's Cabin. There's more woom."

I was kind of hurt.

"Oh, okay..."

"Are you angwy?"

"No!"

"Okay. Daddy, who is Bwackjack?"

I grinned and whistled for him.

"Boss! It's been a while! Got any donuts...sugarcubes maybe?"

Andrea twirled around in circles.

"W-who said that, Daddy?!"

"Andrea, I would like to introduce you to Blackjack!"

He swooped down, galloping to a halt.

"A fwying pony!" Andrea shrieked in delight.

"Is this Little Boss?" Blackjack asked.

I cracked up.

"Yeah, Blackjack, that would be correct."

"Daddy! I have your pony power!"

Blackjack tilted his head.

"What the Hades is she talking about, Boss?"

"Blackjack! Watch your mouth around my daughter!"

He whinnied, "Sorry, Boss. So she can talk to me?"

"Apparently so. Andrea, would you like to feed him?"

"Yeah! This is just wike My Wittle Pony!"

Blackjack snorted in disgust.

"I ain't no pink puffball, Little Boss...you smell"

Andrea sniffed.

"He doesn't wike me, Daddy." She took a sugarcube from her pocket and put it in her mouth. I leaned in and whispered.

"Offer Blackjack some."

She looked at me quizically, but did.

"D-do you want a sugarcube?"

"Sugarcube? Heh heh. I was joking about the smell, Little Boss."

He stuck out his tongue and lapped the cube up. Andrea giggle and hugged Blackjack's mane.

"I wove this pony!"

"Er, Little Boss, the term is Pegasus," Blackjack corrected.

"Fwom the myths?! What have you done, Bwackjack?"

"What have I done?! Why, without me, Boss would have never saved the world!"

Andrea's eyes bugged.

"Daddy saved the worwld!"

"Yeah, Baby, I did...that's a story for another day though."

"Cool! I wove you so much, Daddy!"

She quit petting Blackjack and hugged me again. I kissed her forehead.

"Well, we've got to go for now. See you later, Blackjack."

"Bye, Bwackjack! Can't wait to see you again!"

"Come back anytime, Little Boss! And don't forget to bring back sugarcubes, Baby!"

"Uh, Blackjack, that's what I call her."

"Oh, of course, Boss. My bad, Boss!"

He flew off. I shook my head at him.

"That Pegasus is a troublemaker"

"I wove him, Daddy!"

"Oh, I do too. He's the most loyal Pegasus you'll ever find. He's just a handful. Just like you!"

"Daddy!"

I laughed, and tickled her. She giggled crazily.

"Stop it, Daddy!" She twisted around, trying to escape. "Stop it!"

"Not until you admit you're a handful!"

"I'm an angel!" She giggled again. "I'm pewfect!"

I kept tickling her.

"The tickle monster doesn't stop until he gets what he wants!"

"Stop it! Help! Daaaaaddddyyy!" She couldn't stop laughing. "Heeeeelllllppppp!"

Suddenly, the cabin door opened.

"Percy! What the Hades is going on?"

"Mooommmmyyy! Heeelp! Tickle Monster!"

I grinned at Annabeth.

"She won't admit she's a handul! Tickle Monster doesn't stop until he gets what he wants!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm a handfuwl! I'm a hadfuwl!"

I slowed down, and stopped tickling her.

"I also want an apology for saying I'm not smart!" I said.

I jumped Annabeth and began tickling her, tackling her to the bed. Annabeth slapped me. I stopped.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Percy."

"Mommy!"

"That's how you really stop monsters, Andie. Fight back."

"Usually I get the apology first!" I complained.

She seductively put an arm around my neck.

"Think you can wait for an apology 'till tonight?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I might can..."

She kissed me.

"Ewwww! Mommy! That's how you get cooties!"

A/N extra long chapter! Thanks to PJO66 for reviewing! I am having writers block on my other stories right now. That is why I am madly updating this story! Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Andrea Sees the Future and Gets the Worst Birthday Present Ever

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Andie?" Annabeth asked. "You haven't slept away from us before!"

"Mommy! I'm two and a half! I can wive on my own forw one night!"

Malcom checkled.

"Calm down, Annabeth. We can take care of her for the night. We're Athenians!"

Andrea gave us a 'see?' look. I kissed her on top of her head, my lips brushing her hair.

"If you need us for anything...special, you know, just come to my cabin. Okay, Baby?"

"Okay, Daddy!" She rolled her eyes at me, and I raised mine at her.

"Little bit of sass there, Baby!"

"Wove you! Wove you, Mommy!" She replied quickly.

"And we love you, too!" I replied for both of us. Annabeth kissed Andrea, and we left. I held Annabeth's hand on the way to my cabin.

"Percy, why aren't we sleeping with Andrea?"

"Because Athena would kill me if I slept in her cabin. Plus, we have privacy at my place."

Annabeth hated that. She couldn't argue with logic.

"Don't worry, Wise Girl! Your brother will take more than enough care of her. And you saw how eager she was to show off her independancy! She's a Half-Blood. We need to show that."

She leaned into me as we hiked along.

"I know, Percy. I trust you know what to do. I see how much you love her. You two are basically inseperable." She smiled fondly at past memories. "I love that, Percy. It's good for her-and you. She has someone, two someones, she knows are loyal."

I opened the door to the room, and stepped aside for Annabeth.

"After you, my lady" I elegantly bowed. Annabeth stifled laughter.

"Percy, don't act weird and sappy on me! Andrea's infected you with sappiness!"

"I can't help that she's a daddy's girl!" I protested. Annabeth went through the door, kicking off her shoes. I did the same. I sat on the bed, and Annabeth joined me. I tugged her in closer.

"Why don't we just forget about Andrea for now?" I suggested. "In fact, I believe you said you were willing to apologize."

"Hmmm. Did I now?" She kissed me, putting her arms around my body. I returned the kiss; she slipped my shirt off, and lay down on top of me. She kissed me again, her lips tasting more wonderful than ever.

"Feeling forgiving?"

"I'm getting there...feeling sorry?"

She laughed, as I slipped her top off. I kissed her again, rubbing her back. She lay her head on my bare chest, and her hands next to her head.

"Mm. I love you, Percy." She mumbled tiredly.

"I love you, too" I reassured her, putting my arms around her.

"Love you more"

"Love you most," I challenged, kissing her cheek. "Night, Wise Girl"

"Night, Seaweed Brain."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

I bolted upright at Andrea's wail. My clock read 2:30. I gently, forcefully, pushed Annabeth off me, and grabbed my shirt.

"Percy?" Annabeth stirred.

"Andrea!" I explained on my way out. I made my way to the Athena Cabin as rapidly as possible. Other campers from other cabins came out and followed me, seeing what the problem was. I threw open the door. Andrea sat up in bed, with Athena campers waking up and switching on their lamps.

"Andrea, Baby! What's wrong?" I demanded, sitting on her bed and cuddling her close.

"I-I had a nightmare!" She sniffed.

"It's okay, Baby. I have them all the time. Do you want to tell me what it was?"

She nodded, collecting her thoughts, clearly nervous that the others were listening. It had always been her and me by ourselves when she was scared.

"I-I was bigger...we-we were on a cwif. Therwe were monsters. Therwe were other kids...they wooked wike cwosses between you and Mommy...You were fighting wif your sword, and therwe was a twister of spaghetti...a evil woman towd me how I would die...and...and Mommy was sucked up into the spaghetti while she was howding a baby...evwyone died Daddy!" She sobbed now. I picked her up and patted her back.

"Oh, Baby! It was just a dream, Baby!" I told her. "Don't cry. Please, Baby! I'm here, Daddy's here!"

Andrea wasn't calming down.

"Hush Little Baby, don't you cry

Momma's gonna bake you an apple pie

And it that Apple pie don't taste good,

Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird..."

Many of the female campers cooed as Annabeth entered. They apparently loved my singing voice. When I finished ths song, Andrea stared at me quizzically.

"Have you sung that befowe, Daddy?" She got a far away look. "I-" she frowned, "I remember it fwom somewhewre..."

I held her close, cradling her puffy face next to my neck.

"The day you were born, I sang to you, Baby. I can't believe you remember."

Annabeth came over, very concerned. I handed Andrea to her.

"You okay, Andie? What happened?"

"Nightmawre"

Annabeth nodded sympathetically.

"You're safe, Andie. Don't worry," Annabeth encouraged her.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah,

Baby?" I asked, taking her back.

"Can I sweep in your cabin?" She whimpered pitifully. My heart broke for her.

"Yes, Baby. Come on." She tightened her grip around my neck, and I walked through the masses with Annabeth. Andrea's scream had woken the entire camp. Thankfully nobody had gone deaf. The Aphrodite cabin seemed to think I was more masculine than ever. I stuck close to Annabeth so none of them would get the wrong idea. We arrived back at my cabin, and I pushed the covers back on the bed and laid Andrea down. I pulled the first sheet around her.

"Daddy, can you sing again?"

Halfway through my encore, Andrea's eyelids closed. I sat down in a chair, exhausted. Annabeth sat in my lap. My arms snaked their way around her waist. She set her back evenly with my chest.

"That's what I was talking about, Percy. You're there for her. She needs that so badly. Did you see how all the girls looked at you tonight?"

I hoped she couldn't see how red my face was in the darkness.

"Uh, n-no, I-I didn't" I stammered.

"Percy, I trust you, Honey. You don't need to pretend. They looked at you, and they saw the manliest man ever. What other Dad would sing openly to their frightened child, in front of an entire crowd?"

I didn't reply. She got her message across.

"I love you, Percy." She kissed me on the cheek. "Don't ever stop being her Daddy." She warned me.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." I thought about Andrea's dream. One thing unnerved me. She described the exact dream that Gaea had shown me.

Six Months Later

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up, wake up! It's my birthday! I'm three!"

Andrea jumped on my back. The impact snapped me into full conciousness.

"Mmmmm!" I groaned.

"Sorry, Daddy!" Andrea tugged me, and I rolled out onto the floor.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! Are you okay, Daddy?" At three, Andrea was already maturing out of her child-like voice.

"Yeah, Baby. What were you saying?" I rubbed my elbow where I landed. Andrea grinned, having never looked cuter.

"My birthday, silly Daddy!"

"Oh it is, is it? Let's see, what do you want? How about a nice box of worms, freshly dug, with brand new dirt?"

She shook her head.

"I want my own Pony! Or my own Pegasus!"

On the bed, Annabeth groped for me. "Percy? What is it?"

"Well, Andrea claims that it's her birthday."

"So you're on the floor?"

"Long story." I stood up and kissed her. "I am going to start making Andrea her special birthday breakfast. Why don't you start getting dressed?"

"Mmkay..."

I hefted Andrea up in my arms.

"So what do you want for breakfast, Baby?"

She had to think on it for only a minute.

"Blue Pancakes and Eggs, with Blue Syrup and Milk!"

"That's my girl!" I nuzzled her nose with mine, causing her to giggle. I walked in the kitchen, and let her climb into her chair. I got out the ingredients.

"I think you're old enough..." I started "...Wanna help me cook?"

Andrea leaped up entergetically.

"Yes!"

Long story short, Andrea was caked in a blue mess when Annabeth stumbled in. Annabeth laughed, and grabbed a washcloth from a drawer. She dampened it, and wiped Andrea down.

"Did Daddy say you were old enough to help cook?" Annabeth guessed.

"Yep!" Andrea giggled, "Blame it on Daddy!"

I protested.

"I get to decide if you get breakfast or not!"

"Daddy! Not fair!"

I smiled, and served my wife and child their food. Suddenly, Annabeth clutched her stomach.

"Excuse me, Percy."

"Are you okay?" Andrea and I asked together.

"Yeah, just...a bit queasy. Don't worry, eat your food." She excused herself for the restroom. I ate and listened to Andrea spill all her birthday plans. Just then, the doorbell rang. I answered it.

"Mr. Jackson? We're from the United States government. We have had a draft, and you are requested to be sent to the military."

"What? But- I mean! Wh-"

Annabeth cut me off from the other room "Percy!" She shouted, ecstatic.

"One minute," I said. "That's my wife." went to find Annabeth. "What is it?" She held up a small stick, smiling broadly. A pink plus sign was visible on it.

"I'm pregnant, Percy!"

"Oh gods! Again? That's... That's great!" I hugged her, but then frowned, thinking of the agents. She noticed, frowning herself.

"What's wrong? Who was that at the door?"

"Government agents. They say I have to join the army."

"Well for the love of the gods, Percy! Don't leave them standing there! They're with the government! We don't want to lose the house!" She pushed me away.

"Oh, right." I returned.

"Look, uh, my wife, she just got pregnant...do-do I have to?"

"I am sorry, Sir. This should only be a short service period: about a year. You need to be at the local New York airport by three this afternoon." They casually tipped their hats, and drove off. I sadly walked back to the kitchen. I shuddered, thinkig about flying. Andrea's face showed that she had overheard.

"Do you have to leave, Daddy?" She questioned, sobbing. I smothered her in a hug.

"I am so sorry, Baby. So sorry! I've got to leave. But I want you to put a smile on. It's August First, your birthday! I need to to be a big girl for Daddy, and take care of Mommy while I'm gone. Can you do that?"

Andrea straightened up, putting on her brave face.

"Yes I can!" She nodded sweetly. I kissed her forehead, not wanting to break our embrace.

A/N Thanks to all my supporters! Please continue to review and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I Join the Army and Somehow Stay Alive

Compared to my life before, the United States Army was a piece of cake. I was used to using Riptide, but I got familiarized with guns fairly easily. I made plenty of new friends as well. Lt. Matthew Bailey, who had a wife and two kids, Lt. Dave Jefferson, who was only married, and even the General himself: Mark Donaldson. My troop did a lot of recon missions, and I enjoyed them. I moved up quickly in the ranks, too. In fact, I was pretty sure I skipped a few spots and landed a better rank. Naturally, however, not everyond was a fan of me. After all, I was only a Colonel. One day, after a couple of months, our general came in.

"Alright, Boys, Jackson's gonna lead this one. We're blowing up a small, enemy base. It's about ten miles away. Overhead assault is too obvious. You'll have to walk this one out. Jackson, I expect you to set the explosives. The rest of you-cover him! Get your packs, and move out!"

We did. I had Bailey, Jefferson, and another man named Rockers on the team. We trudged north in the direction of ths other camp. In a few hours, we made it to the top of a cliff. Directly below, lay the enemy camp.

"Okay, I'm going down to plant the explosives. Rockers, come with me to cover."

We repelled down, and got in and out. As I scaled back up, I spoke into my walkie-talkie.

"ETA three minutes. Blow 'er up right when I arrive."

Static, then "Yes, Sir"

Once Rockers and I reached the top, Jefferson and Bailey assissted us up and undid our harness. Jefferson tapped the detonator. Without warning, two strong hands shoved me. I stumbled over the edge, falling towards an inferno. Intense heat seared my body. I landed hard and rough on on a jutting out edge, rolling down into a cave. The earth rumbled, a rock struck my head, and I blacked out.

It was completely black. Oh gods, where was I? I remembered. I was trapped in a cave. The entrance must have caved in. I thought for a moment, and searched for a gernade from my belt. I felt my way backwards as far as possible, pulled ths pin out, waited, and lobbed it. BOOOOOM! I had perfect timing. The explosion broke open a hole large enough for me to crawl through. However, some shrapnel also came back and scraped my face. The big question was, how long was I out? I blinked when entering the sunlight. Wearily, I climbed the cliff back up to the top. I winced after making it to the top. It was freezing. It must have still been December. Since it was night, I curled into a ball, trying to conserve my heat.

When morning came, I saw the dead body of Rockers. There appeared to have been a struggle until he was shot. He deserved it. I began my trek back, hoping I didn't catch hypothermia. Finally, I saw my base. I reached it, wondering where the guards were. I went inside, heading for the General's office. I heard voices coming from inside.

"Yes, we'll have to send a letter to his wife. KIA as far was we know. Prepare the package he recieved for re-shipment. The bastard that pushed got what was coming for him. We searched three days, we just can't find Jackson."

I realized they were discussing me. Three days! I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ths General barked.

I barged in."Sir-"

"Jackson!" General Donaldson grasped my hand and clapped me on the shoulder. "Thank the lucky stars you're alive! We'll need your official statement when you're ready! Stop by ths infirmary first, let them check you out. The men were sorely angry when Rockers betrayed you. They'll be mighty pleased you pulled through!"

I saluted. "Thank you, Sir"

"Oh, and a package arrived from your wife. It should be on your bunk."

I saluted again, before visiting the infirmary. I checked out okay, so I returned to my room, to meet with my friends.

When I emerged into my quarters, there was much rejoicing.

"Jackson!"

"Son of a..."

"Well, I'll be..."

I shook many hands, and sat down on my cot.

"This package came in, Jackson. Open it!" Bailey encouraged.

Inside, there was a small recording device. I pressed play. Andrea's voice came on.

"Hey, Daddy! I wrote you a poem! I call it Mommy and Daddy and Me."

I smiled.

"We like to play in the backyard and throw around a frisbee

This is a time for Mommy and Daddy and Me!

We like to draw pictures of ponies that grow up in trees

That is a time for Mommy and Daddy and Me!

It is great while we're still a family of three

Because that is the only time I get with just Mommy and Daddy and Me!

The end! I love you Daddy! Can't wait 'till you're done saving the world some more!"

Next, after some crackling, Annabeth spoke.

"Hey, Percy!" She sounded tired and strained. "I can't figure out who misses you more: me or Andie! Anyway, I love you, and check for the envelope we have in the package as well. Andrea put some picutres in there that she wanted you to have. Oh, and number four is coming along great! The doctor said she's all healthy! Again, I love you, and can't wait for you to return!"

The recording clicked off. I fished the envelope from the box and took out the contents. There were about twenty pictures of Andrea posing and making funny faces. One or two had Annabeth showing off her pregnancy.

"How old is your daughter, Jackson?" Jefferson asked.

"Three and a half now. And, as you probably heard, my wife is expecting another."

Just then, General Donaldson broke down the door.

"Good news, Boys! You're going home early tonight!"

I was overjoyed as we took the overnight plane back home, but also nervous. I pleaded with Zeus not to blast me. We landed safely. Luckily, Bailey and Jefferson lived in New York as well. We walked out of the terminal, with no one to greet us. A few strangers that noticed our Army gear, stood and saluted. We thanked them, as they thanked us profusely for our service. I had offered for them to come home with me for an hour, since none of our families were expecting us for another month anyway. They agreed, and we rode a cab to my house. I had discovered that tonight was Christmas Eve. I unlocked the front, and stepped inside. Suddenly, a figure swiped my feet out from under me. I backflipped, landing on my back. My friends flinched back.

"Percy? Oh gods! Percy!"

I groaned.

"Is that the way to greet your husband who just arrived from war?"

"Percy! Oh gods, oh gods! I didn't know!"

She yanked me to my feet, and locked her lips to mine. She tasted of hot chocolate. Jefferson cleared his throat behind us.

"Oh, yes! Annabeth, these are members of my regime. Lieutenants Bailey and Jefferson"

Annabeth shook hands with both.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" She offered. "Just had some myself."

I licked my lips. "I could tell."

Annabeth blushed. "I made it for Andrea. She couldn't get to sleep."

As if on cue, Andrea toddled in.

"Mommy, is the h-" she stared, wide-eyed, at me. "Daddyyyyyy!"

She leaped at me, and I caught her, twirling her around in the air, savoring her giggle that I hadn't heard in so long.

"Did you get my pictures and hear my poem, Daddy?"

"Yes I did! It was great, Baby! And you wrote that all by yourself?!"

She smiled broadly, nodding up and down. Then, she noticed the extra space being used.

"Daddy, who are they?"

She hid behind me.

"Don't worry, Baby. They helped me save the world!"

"Oh!" Andrea poked her head out and gave a small wave. "Hi."

"By the way, Andrea," Annabeth chimed in, "Doesn't Santa only come if the children are sleeping?"

"Oh, yeah!" She ran so fast, she dropped her sippy cup of Hot Chocolate. I could laughter as I scooped it up and followed her to her room. Andrea had herself all tucked in when I entered.

I kissed her forehead.

"I missed you so much, Andie. And I love you so much!"

"I missed you more! And I love you more!" She smiled, and closed her eyes.

"I doubt that!"

"Goodnight Daddy"

I kissed her again before rejoining the group in the kitchen. My comrades deaprted around eleven, after making plans on when our families should next meet, and maybe let our kids have playdates. After they left, I snuggled next to Annabeth on the couch. I looked under the decorated Christmas Tree. Even though the Greek gods existed, it was still a fun tradition to celebrate.

"I see you bought mt some presents," I said.

"I did, indeed," Annabeth replied.

"But you weren't expecting me for at least another month. That was the earliest ETA back."

"We had hope, Percy" she replied, putting her head on my shoulder. "Besides, Andrea said you could just open them whenever you got back."

"Gods, I love her. I bought you two some presents too. Did you get them?"

"Oh, yeah! How did you manage that?" Annabeth wanted to know.

"The Army let us have a shopping day. We bought what we wanted, had it wrapped, and they shipped it off with a reminder not to open it until Christmas."

"That's very nice of them," Annabeth mused, as I placed a hand on her stomach.

"This is going to be a big baby!" I commented, gently massaging her belly.

She nodded, "Oh, gods yes! I'm already twice as big as I was with Andrea!"

I felt a kick, and started grinning stupidly.

"You felt that?" Annabeth smiled with me.

My head bobbed up and down. "Yep! I love you Annabeth!"

"I love you more!"

"I love you most!"

I kissed her, enjoying her soft, full lips. Together, we got ready for bed, knowing we'd have a long day ahead of us.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's time, it's time! Santa came!" Andrea bounded into our room, and made a playground area out of my stomach. I wheezed.

"Andie, Baby! Daddy's not as young as you! I need...just...a little more...sleeeeeep," I slumped back down. When I woke next, Annabeth was shaking the Hades out of me.

"Percy, Percy...Percy!"

I bolted up.

"Hey, Annabeth," I yawned nervously. "Wah-sup?"

"Andrea woke you up for presents and you shoved her off! How could you?"

Oh Styx, how could I be so careless?!

"Gods, I screwed up. I'm just so tired. The war..." I trailed off, and touched the scratches on my face. Annabeth was having a hard time being angry now. She understood what I was experiencing.

"Just...go apologize. I'll make sure everything's ready. She clumsily slid out of bed, and paused, her face contorting. She hobbled fast to the toilet where she threw up. I followed, concerned, and held her hair out of her face.

"Thanks, Percy."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, probably still just morning sickness from the baby. Which reminds me, Percy. I have a checkup today. You can come with me!"

"Okay," I let it go and went to find Andrea. She was huddled over something in her room.

"Andrea, Baby-"

"Don't come in!" She commanded. I was startled. "I'm finishing up my present for you! I don"t want you to see it yet."

"Oh, okay. Hey...Baby, I didn't mean to shove you away when you came to wake me up earlier."

"It's okay, Daddy. I still love you. Besides, you came back from saving the world. You deserve rest!" She plopped a bow on her gift, stood up, and kissed my cheek.

"Can we open presents now?"

I laughed.

"Yeah, Baby. Annabeth, do you have everything ready?"

"Yeah! Come on in"

I gave Andrea a piggyback ride into the living room. Her eyes glowed when they saw the treasure trove under the tree. Andrea grabbed a present.

"This one is from Mommy to Daddy...from Daddy to Mommy...and here's one from Daddy to me!" She distributed the presents, and tore hers apart.

"The Complete Pony World Collection! Oh my gods! Yes! Thank you, Daddy!"

Annabeth looked at Percy.

"What? She said she wanted it!" I defended.

"Whatever." Annabeth said, casually taking the paper off her gift. Annabeth shrieked just as much as Andrea when she saw her gift.

"Oh, gods, Percy! I've been wanting this architecture book for months! B-but they've always been sold out! It shows how to replicate original Greek buildings with Modern materials to make them more durable! I could build some at Camp..." she droned on and on.

"Annabeth, in the nicest possible way, please shut up."

Annabeth did shut up, but she also slapped me.

"Ow...I suppose there have been nicer ways."

"Why don't you open yours now?" Annabeth suggested.

I got it open and stared.

"The Purple Passion Pillow..." I started to read the packaging. "Give your lover deeper, and more intimate- oh gods, no! I'm not reading anymore!" My cheeks flushed read, and so did my wife's. "What the Hades is this?"

"I- I didn't! Styx! The Stolls! I knew I shouldn't have wrapped them there!"

Meanwhile, Andrea had completely ignored us, and had discovered the rest of her gifts. Now that she was done with hers, she eagerly handed me her homemade present. I undid the wrapping, and attempted to hold myself together.

"Oh, Andrea!" It was a self-illustrated pop-up book of all of Andrea's memories with me. There were dozensnof drawings of us alone, with Annabeth, and even with Blackjack.

"It's Beautiful, Andrea!" I embraced her so tight, that this time, she had to beg for air.

"Daddy! You're choking me!"

"Sorry, Baby. I love the gift."

She looked at me, completely serious.

"I know, Daddy! That's why I made it!"

I laughed, and tried to hug her again. She giggled and ducked out of the way.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you have to kiss me!" She chanted, sprinting across the room. I leaped up and ran after her.

A/N Longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

We Have an Entertaining Christmas

I helped Andrea out of the car before assisting Annabeth out. She moaned, clutching her stomach. I braced her back.

"Oh, Percy. I'll enjoy this Baby a lot more once it's out!"

I chuckled, and helped her walk to the examining room. A nurse came in, and looked surprised to see me.

"Is this your husband, M'am?" She asked Annabeth

"Yes."

"It is great to see you, Mr. Jackson. I understand that you have been serving our country. Thank you. Mrs. Jackson has been coming along smoothly!" She reassured me, using a stethescope to listen to the heartbeats. She looked puzzled, but continued by rubbing some gel on Annabeth's stomach. The nurse then used a machine to show us inside the womb. She was explaining and pointing things out, when she stopped.

"That's odd..." She muttered.

"What?! Is something wrong?" I demanded.

"No, just...wait here. I'll be right back."

Annabeth squeezed my hand tighter.

"Percy..." her voice was a frightened one.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know, Baby. We need to wait and see."

The nurse returned, a doctor by her side. She was whispering and showing things to him.

"What's happening?" Annabeth asked. "Is she alright? Is my baby okay?"

"Mrs. Jackson, calm down. Everything is fine."

"The what aren't you telling me?" Annabeth squirmed. I placed a protective hand on her, letting her know that all would turn out great.

"Mrs. Jackson, we don't know how we missed this before, but, look," he pointed a large blob on the screen next to our baby.

"Is it a tumor or something?" I squinted.

"No. Mr. Jackson, your wife is having twins! Congratulations! Both babies are doing great. We are very sorry for not having noticed this before."

"Wait," Andrea tugged on my pants leg, "Mommy's having TWO babies?!"

We left the docotor's, even more excited than when we went in.

"Percy! This...this is amazing! Twins!"

"I know, but also, twins! That is TWICE as many as Andrea!"

"Oh, Percy, grow up!" Annabeth chuckled. Secretly, though, I knew she was nervous herself.

"Daddy, what are their names gonna be? Are they boys or girls?"

"Well, Andrea, the doctor said there's one boy and one girl." I reinformed her.

"That can happen? I thought you could ony have one or the other."

Annabeth and I chortled.

"Why did you think that, Baby?"

Andrea shrugged. My phone rang. So here's somethig I should have adressed. Technology used to be off limits to demigods. Somehow, it enhances our scents and atrracts stronger monsters. Recently, though, some demigod came out with a little chip that stopped that. We were free to use electronics now. Anyway, I answered. It was an automated message my mom sent out to everyone in her contacts every year.

"Hey, guys! It's Sally! I'm just leaving a friendly reminder about the annual Christmas dinner! Bring your families and any new additions to them! It starts at 6:30 like usual. Call me if you have any questions or problems!"

Hearing my mom's voice reminded me that I should tell her I was back.

"Who was it, Percy?"

"My mom. We planning on the dinner tonight?"

"Oh! I forgot about the dinner! I started the turkey at home already! What am I going to do?"

She stuck out her bottom lip. Pregnant women were hard to deal with. I dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Percy! Oh gods, Percy! They let you come home for Christmas?! You coming for dinner? Is-"

"Mom, mom! Slow down! Yeah, I'm home. We're coming. By the way, have you started cooking yet?"

"I'm picking up the turkey from the store right now, why?"

"Well, Annabeth wanted to bake the turkey and bring it over this year."

I glanced over and my wife's eyes were full of pride"

"Oh, that's great! Love you, Percy! See you tonight!"

"Love you too, Mom"

I hung up, and Annabeth hugged my neck.

"Thank you, Percy. You're my favorite husband!" She mashed her lips rather forcefully on my temple.

"Well, thank you? How many husbands have you had?" I poked fun at her.

"Percy, don't twist my words!"

She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting. Ah, the joy of moodswings.

"Mommy's been married before?" Andrea asked innocently from the rear of the car. We rode the rest of the way home in silence.

At the dinner, there was even more reunion than the previous night.

"Daddy, where's Uncle Tyson? I have a jar of peanut butter with Mommy's face on the package for him."

I smiled. Tyson has a giant obsession with peanut butter, and thought that Amnabeth had the prettiest face in the entire world. I had never argued. Andrea's gift was perfect. I wondered why I never thought of it.

"I'm not sure, Baby. Maybe he's not here yet." I ruffled her hair, and sat down with the adults for dinner. After, of course, helping Annabeth sit down. My mom served the food, and we dug in. Nico's eyes lit up.

"Sally! This is the best turkey you've ever made!" He announced.

"Well, actually, Nico, Annabeth made the turkey this year. I'm not quite sure how to take that!"

Nico looked at Annabeth, who was smiling widely, genuinely pleased that her food was being enjoyed.

"I didn't know you could cook, Annabeth!"

"Thank you," Annabeth accepted the thanks timidly.

"So, Annabeth, how is the baby coming along? Eight months along, right? Paul asked.

I perked up.

"Exciting news," I began, "We were in for a checkup today...we're having twins!"

Needless to say, all were shocked.

"How does Andrea feel?" Thalia asked.

I looked in at her. She was playing with Lucas on the couch.

"Thrilled, actually. And surprised that one was a boy and the other a girl."

The group laughed. We talked for hours, like we did every Christmas, until Andrea and Lucas fell asleep. Andrea lay on top of Lucas' stomach, a coloring book on hers. I excused myself from the table, and secured Andrea in my arms.

"Hey, Annabeth, Andrea's conked out. We should get her home."

"Okay, Percy." I heard her slide her chair away from the table. "Unnnngh!"

"You okay, Honey?"

"Just a cramp, Percy."

I tread back to the Dining room. Thalia was supporting Annabeth as she stood.

"Thanks for dinner, Mom," I called over my shoulder, as I escorted Annabeth to the car.

After I tucked Andrea in and hit the sack, I had a dream. Like usual, it sucked. I saw Rachel lumbering at me, zombie-like and in a trance. She had her head tilted down, her scraggly red hair covering her eyes. Abruptly, her neck snapped off, floating to the sky. Her skin peeled back, revealing the fleshy, old skin on our old Oracle. Green mist engulfed us. The Oracle spoke in a raspy voice.

"For years, the Jackson's have prevailed

And only together will they not fail

The time of mindly loss shall show

The way to fight against the foe

If He does not connect with the best

His seven shall have failed their test!"

With each line spoken, another Oracle joined in, multiple voices screaming at me. The scene shifted, and Gaea's face leered at me.

"You're escapes have only slowed my process, Perseus. I gave you a bargain last time. I shall not be generous on my third coming!" She cackled, showing me a horrifying scene. Annabeth and Andrea were standing next to me.

"Percy! The babies!" She put an arm up in defense, but I cut her and Andrea in half.I woke in a cold sweat. My chest heaved. I desperately wanted air. Why couldn't I breathe? I put my hands on my neck, trying to free my airways of nothing. I looked at Annabeth. She laughed at me.

"Can't breathe, Percy? Come on, you can do it!" She taunted. Andrea stood in the doorway, showing up out of nowhere.

"Come on, Daddy! It's just breathing! That's why I don't love you. At least Mommy's not stupid enough to not breathe!"

My eyes bugged, as I suffocated.

This time, I woke up for real.

"AHHHHHHH! OH GODS NO!" I cried out. Annabeth woke.

"Percy! Percy!"

I got on my hands and knees, stroking my neck. I wasn't choking I sucked in deep breaths, crazily spasing. Annabeth hunched worriedly over me on her knees. She stabled my thrashing.

"Percy! What's wrong? Tell me!"

Tiny footsteps bounded down the hall.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Andrea's features were terrified. She had never seen me like this. I lay on my back now, tears streaming down my face. I ran my fingers in my hair.

"Oh gods..."

"Percy?"

Andrea struggled up on our bed.

"Daddy?" My sobbing was making her cry now. For some reason, I was at a loss for words. I clutched both of them in one arm each, pulling them in. I clinched them near by chest. They were clearly shaken and worried about me.

"Please..." I whispered. "Don't ever let me hurt you...and please, Andrea don't hate me!"

Mother and daughter returned my embrace, laying with me and making promises I never needed them to make.

They stayed by my side all night. My eyes opened to Annabeth lovingly watching me. She had a cool rag placed on my forehead. She was slowly wiping the sweat from my body.

"Percy? Can you talk about last night?"

I rcroaked out a yes. She handed me a glass of water.

"Thank you, Annabeth."

I gulped down the glass, and informed Annabeth of my dream, leaving out the part about the Prophecy I heard.

"Percy, Andrea and I both know you would never harm us, much less...kill us." Her tone made it clear that she was appalled at the idea. Andrea chose that time to wake.

"Daddy, are you okay now?" She squeezed my hand.

"Yes, I am, Baby. Thank you." I kissed her head. "I'm sorry for frightening you last night, Baby. It was just a very bad dream."

She quivered. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Would Blue Pancakes make you feel better before you go into work?"

I smiled. "Yeah, Baby, it would."

"Awesome!" She slipped away to the kitchen. I glanced at Annabeth.

"I'm sorry. I made a huge problem last night. It wasn't as bad as I created it to be, I guess."

She shook her head.

"No, Percy. You were experiencing shock. It's a very common condition. When you woke up, your mind had to process reality from false images. Did you, by any chance, have the location at your military station?"

I furrowed my brow.

"Yeah...how did-"

"It could be a slight case of PTSD. I've got a spell from the Hecate cabin that may help. Just...forget about it for now." She kissed me, and my fears washed away. We walked to the table together, holding hands. I had work today. The day after Christmas. I wasn't a huge fan of that, but I figured I could use the time to clear my brain. I swore on the River Styx that I would never have a breakdown again. Annabeth's grip on my hand tightened, as if she knew what I knew.

"I love you, Percy"

For an unknown reason, I didn't respond. I just smiled, watching my daughter bake pancakes.

A/N Don't worry, Percy's character won't change too dramatically. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I Get Big News

I was a Marine Biologist sort of person. Annabeth had convinced me to study that for my college degree. It worked out great. I worked at the Marine Rescue and Research Facility here in New York. I got to work with sea animals, naturally, and that was a good thing for me and the animals. Today, however, I was filling out boring paperwork. A co-worker of mine slipped inside my office.

"Percy? Johnson wants to see you."

I put my pen down.

"Thanks. I'll be right there."

Mark Johnson was our boss. He was very friendly, but I always got jittery whenever I conversed with him. I knocked.

"Hey, Boss, you wanted to see me,"

"Yes, yes. Come in, shut the door! Percy, I am planning on retiring at the end of this year, and I would like for you to take over as CEO here."

I was bewildered.

"Me?"

"Yes! You seem to have...a way with the animals here. Instead of being assigned to one station, you can head all the projects, decide what animals to rescue, if and when to release. It will be a great experience for you. What do you say?"

He held out a hand.

"I am honored."

"Training starts next week, Percy. Take the rest of this one off-including today. Merry Christmas."

I nearly danced the entire way home, but I refrained myself. I always walked to work because it was close, and faster than riding in New York traffic. Annabeth would be elated for me, and Andrea could completely forget my episode last night. I was nearly home, when I spotted something behind a building. I have a habit of glancing down alleyways for monsters. On this particular street, there was a young girl curled in a ball by the dumpster. I frowned and cautiously approached her. I kicked a can hidden by the snow, causing a racket. The girl looked up fearfully. She scooted back, but couldn't run. Her feet were completely purple.

"D-d-don't hurt me!" She chattered.

"No! Don't worry! My name's Percy. Percy Jackson. What's yours?"

She eyed me warily. I guess she decided she was defenseless anyway.

"M-m-mmmMatilda"

"That's a pretty name. I have a daughter, her name's Andrea. Do have somewhere to go?" I crept closer. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She jerked away when I asked that.

"N-n-n-n-NO! P-please don't make me g-go back there!" She tried to wrap herself in her pitiful amount of clothes. She had on torn, frayed pants, with a short-sleeve v-neck, that was barely hanging on her shoulder.

"Okay! Okay!" I held my hands up in surrender. I wanted to help. "How old are you?"

"Ssssssix" her teeth clattered together. I mentally cursed myself, and took my jacket off. I handed it to her. She took it, carefully, and covered her legs.

"T-thank you" Her green eyes studied me. Her brown hair was dirty and greasy, like she had been here for at least two days.

"So. How long you been here? Why are you here?"

"A f-f-few days"

Sub-conciously, she rubbed at her arms. That's when I noticed bruises and cuts on them, half-hidden by makeup. She had been abused. It made me angry.

"Do you want to come home with me? My wife can make you some soup. And hot chocolate. What do you say?"

"I-I don't know." She attempted to warm her hands. I removed my gloves and gave them to her as well.

"Look, either you can come with me, or I'm calling a government agency to come pick you up. But I'm not leaving you out here."

I could see she was conflicted. I decided to make the choice for her. I lifted her up bridal style, and headed home. Only then did I realize how cold it was.

"So, uh what WAS your last name?"

She choked on the name, like it was lava. "U-U-Ugliano"

I nearly fell over. It definitely had to be a coincidence, but that was the name of my abusive step-dad I had before Paul. I ignored ths idea, and trudged on.

"How do you like the name Matilda Jackson?"

"It sounds nice." She was warming up.

"Good."

I flung open my front door and shuffled inside.

"Percy, that you? Home early?"

"Yeah, I'm back."

Andrea skittered into the foyer.

"Daddy!" She had outstretched arms. I gave a lopsided grin, and set Matilda down. I snatched Andrea up, and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"How's my Baby doing?"

"Great...who's that?"

"Matilda. We're taking her into our family right now, okay?"

"Okay. Do you like ponies, Matilda?"

Matilda seemed taken back.

"I guess."

"Awesome! I've got the complete Pony World collection! Let me get them!" Andrea ran in her room.

"Why are you home so early, Percy? Was there a-" she stopped when she saw Matilda. "Hooooly, Hades! Styx, you look bad!"

She gave me a questioning look. I shrugged.

"Why don't you stay right there? I'll make you some soup and hot chocolate."

"Thank you...Mr. Jackson said you would."

Annabeth gave me a sly smile.

"Did he know? Ah, he knows me too well!" She motioned for me to follow her to the kitchen. Andrea came back with her playbox.

"This one's name is Angelica..."

I met up with Annabeth, wrapping my arms around her, cradling her stomach. I gave her a peck right next to her lips. She opened a can of soup and poured it in a bowl.

"What's the story? Were you fired?"

I withdrew my touch.

"What? No! Honey, I got a promotion!" I proceeded to tell her everything, up to the point when I arrived here.

"Well, that's great, Percy! Did you say that her name was Matilda...Ugliano...wasn't that the name of..."

I had mentioned Gabe to her before. I never went into detail. Even my mom didn't know some of the ways Gabe had hurt me.

"Yeah," I answered dryly. Annabeth licked her upper lip. She did that a lot when she was thinking of something to say. I guess she decided against talking and she picked up the fresh food and served the child.

"Here, Matilda. I'm Annabeth. I don't know if Percy told you that. He's very forgetful. Aren't you, Seaweed Brain?"

I blushed. Truth was hard to disagree with.

"Shut up, Wise Girl," I mumbled. Annabeth laughed, then knealt next to Matilda's feet. She rubbed them, making Matilda flinch.

"You don't have hypothermia. Your feet might prickle some, but you'll be fine in a few minutes," Annabeth concluded.

"Yes, M'am"

"Please, call me Annabeth."

She didn't respond, but instead finished her lunch.

"Do you want to play with me?" Andrea asked.

Matilda nodded, seemingly thinking she shouldn't deny anything.

"Yes"

Matilda had played the game. She was a natural, making the ponies gallop alongside Andrea's. I offered to join but kept messing up. My imagination wasn't working, I guess. Matilda ripped a Pony from my hand, giggling.

"No, Mr. Jackson, you're supossed to do this!"

Suddenly, she dropped the toy, and lurched back.

"N-n-no! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Don't hit me, please!"

Annabeth, Andrea, and I were all taken aback.

"Hit you? Why the H...why would I hit you?"

A tear trickled down her cheek. She tried to hide it.

"M-my father. H-he said that adults knew everything, a-and that I should never question or correct them. Please don't hit!"

I laughed, trying to ease her worry.

"Your Father obviously never met me! I hardly know a thing!"

Annabeth laughed wholeheartedly as well, with even Andrea joining in.

"Oh that's for sure!" My wife agreed.

"Annabeth!"

She giggled (she never giggled-her pregnancy, I guess) and kissed me. I returned it. Our lips fit perfectly. I deepened it, Annabeth smiled into it. Andrea spoke up.

"Daddy, it's gross when you do that!"

We broke it up, and I laughed, ruffling her hair. She huffed indignantly, like she always did when I touched her hair.

"Just wait until you get a boyfriend!" I told her. "You'll be begging for a chance to kiss him!"

Then, I realized what I was saying.

"And, of course, you won't be allowed to."

"Percy!" Annabeth chided. I leaned back on hands and gave Matilda a look.

"Welcome to my family," I said. She actually cracked a smile.

I kissed Andrea goodnight, and settled Matilda in.

"Listen, uh, Matilda. Me and Annabeth-"

"I, Percy! Use your grammar!" Annabeth called from our room. I rolled my eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Anyway," I continued, "We were going to try to start the adoption process tomorrow, if you wanted, so...goodnight."

I hit the light switch.

"Mr. Jackson!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you, by any chance, have a...have a nightlight?"

That was a simple request, but she seemed so scared to ask it.

"Yeah! Annabeth, do we have an extra nightlight?" I hollered.

"No"

I cursed.

"Perseus Andrew Jackson! What have I said about your language?!"

"Sorry...I-I didn't know it was a bad word!" I fibbed terribly.

"Yeah, and I'm a fish!"

"I could make you one!"

Annabeth groaned. I chuckled at our banter. Gods, Matilda must think we were weird.

"I'll go grab one from the store," I said.

"Oh, no! I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"No, really, babe, it's fine." I mentally kicked myself for calling her babe, but it slipped out. I was used to using affectionate names for everyone. When I got back from Walmart, I plugged the light in, receiving a nasty electrical shock.

"Ow! What the Hades? That wasn't funny, Zeus." If Matilda didn't think we were crazy now, she never would. I awkwardly said goodnight, and went down to lay with my sleeping spouse.

A/N I am hoping to branch out, and flesh out the characters more than my previous stories! Please review. Flames are encouraged. I need to know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

My Family Gets a Lot Bigger

Matilda cowered away to the corner of the basement.

"No! I didn't mean to! Please! D-don't!"

Her dad stepped towards her. Matilda jumped, her father loving the power he had.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" he roared, "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND AND TAKE OFF THAT DAMN SHIRT!"

Marilda pleaed. "Please!"

She obeyed. As a reward, the overweight substitute of a dad lashed her once with his belt.

"YOU STUTTERED AND TALKED BACK! THAT SHOWS WEAKNESS."

"Please! I only want Momma!"

"I already KILLED THAT WHORE! And if you keep being rebellious, you're next! NOW TOUGHEN UP IF YOU WANNA BE LIKE ME ONE DAY!"

Matilda whimpered

"I-I want to be a doctor, Dad!"

Her father laughed. "The 'ell kinda place would take you as a doctor? Nobody wants a girl who can't even treat themselves!"

"What?"

"THE SCHOOL CALLED TODAY! They saw the scars, Babe," he sneered, "I thought we both agreed they never would, didn't we? Now I'll have to move schools."

"But Dad! All my friends are at this one!"

"I NEVER SAID YOU COULD TALK BACK!" the man backhanded her. "Who the crap needs friends? I never had none, and I'd say I've made a decent way for myself!" He guestered around.

"And I'mma gonna make sure no daughter of mine needds to rely on friends. Let's see them get ya outta this!" He raised hia now empty beer bottle, and swung it down on Matilda's tiny form.

I woke in a cold sweat... I panted, reaching for the cold icewater I usually kept next to my bed, when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, Kid. Miss me?" A voice goaded. The figure came from the shadows, and I gasped.

"G-Gabe?" I stared in disbelief

"You st-st-stuttered, Boy." He mocked me.

Next to me, Annabeth woke up.

"Gabe!" She seductively walked to him, and clung to his body. "I'm soooo glad you're back, Babe." She patted her womb. "Our new ones are doing great."

I could only watch the sickening scene.

"What the Hades, Annabeth?"

"Seriously, Percy? I don't know why your mom left him, she's missing out on soooo much"

I yelled curses loudly.

"Aw, come on, kid. You knew she never loved you. Just a matter of time!" They both leaned in, and I woke up for real.

Two nights in a row of demigod nightmares always proved to be disasterous. Another dot connected in my mind. Matilda's dad looked exactly like Gabe. The resemeblance was uncanny. They were related somehow, and I was going to find out how. Annabeth moaned in her sleep, as I stepped out of bed. I went to get more water, letting Annabeth's arms search the bed for her lover. When I returned, Annabeth was wide awake and alert.

"Percy, did you have nightmares?"

"Yeah...I saw Matilda's life...or at least a scene of it..." I detailed each dream for her.

She was looking at me with a new expression after I was finished: Remorse.

"You said that he was Gabe?"

"Unmistakably"

"Why did you mever tell me that he did things like that? I'd love you kill the bastard myself!" She snarled.

"And you tell me to watch my language?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Percy. What time is it? I know I cooked breakfast yesterday, but I was going to do it again. Matilda obviously hasn't anything to eat."

"Alright."

I kissed her, ignored her bad breath, and went to Andrea's room. She was having pleasant dreams, because a smile was huge on her face. Next, I checked on Matilda. The covers were at the foot of the bed, and Matilda was nowhere to be seen.

"Matilda?" I tiptoed down the hallway. Suddenly, a door opened, smacking my nose.

"Ow!"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Jackson! I was using the restroom! I didn't mean to! I-I'll lock myself outside, don't bother it yourself."

I grit my teeth. Anger boiled inside me at a new level. I felt some sort of special attatchment to this girl. And at that moment, I figured out what. A green glow of energy materialized over Matilda's hair.

"Oh, oh gods...ANNABETH! GET UP HERE!"

Matilda noticed the glow, and shrieked.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how!"

She swatted at it. Annabeth could be heard on the stairs.

"Look, Percy I am a pregnant woman! You can't exp-" she paled. "Oh, oh gods...that's! That's Po- your dad!"

I nodded, watching the Trident slowly fade out.

"Annabeth, she's got my blood."

I cursed. "I know who gave me that dream, Annabeth!"

Suddenly, she collapsed, and peed herself. Well, I thought it was urine at first.

"Dream? I had a dream" Matilda said.

"You did?"

Percy! Dreams later! I'm having the babies!

I cursed.

"Watch your mouth!" Annabeth screamed under pain. "I told you! We don't use that kind of damn language in this house!"

I confused myself there, as I rushed to wake Andrea.

"But you just-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh, right. Matilda, go and hop in the biggest car you see in this driveway."

"Yes, Sir" she obeyed. I never lock my car doors, but thinking about it, I probably should.

Andrea nuzzled me.

"Daddy. Wait, Daddy? Where are we going?"

"Mommy's having the babies. We have to go to ths hospital!"

"PERRRRRRCYYYYYYYYYY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I dropped Annabeth off at the emergancy entrance, then parked the car, helping Matilda and Andrea out. I called our friends and family, letting them know what was going on. I didn't expect them to show, but I figured they'd like to know.

"Okay, Andrea. Mommy might be a bit tipsy. They probably have her on some strong pain meds. They also might make both of you wait in a playroom, while I watch the birth. I'm not sure."

I was quite excited. Since I had missed the actual birthing of Andrea, I made it my special mission to watch this one. At the room, a nurse addressed me.

"Sir, is there anyone to wait outside with these kids?"

"Uh, no, just, uh, just me."

"Well then, we will takr them to the children's activity center while you stay with your wife."

I nodded, giving Matilda a reassuring smile.

"Will you girls be okay?"

"Yes, Daddy." Andrea said. "Now go with Mommy!"

I entered the room.

"PERSEUS ANDREW JACKSON, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! JUST BECAUSE YOU AREN'T GIVING BIRTH, IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T WATCH ME!"

I mumbled a sort or apology, and took her hand. She squeezed and released repeatedly.

"Just breathe, Annabeth," I said. I'd heard people say that on TV. Thankfully, Artemis was our doctor again.

"SHUT UP, PERCY! I'M GONNA-" She screamed.

"Push!" Artemis ordered.

"Push!" I repeated.

"I AAAAAAAMMM! AUUUUGH! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, PERCY! I'M GOING TO KIL YOU! I SWEAR ON THE RI-" I shoved my free hand in her mouth. She bit it, but I knew she'd thank me later.

"Push! Your first is almost here!" Push!"

Then, multiple sounds happened at the same time

Crack! My hand broke from Annabeth's grip.

"AHHH!" Annabeth screamed from pain

"Waaaah!" Our baby cried. And I cried too. Partly because of the birth, but mostly from my broken hand. I freed Annabeth's grip on it, and, rather hesitantly, gave her my other. A nurse took the crying girl and washed it.

"One more, Annabeth!" I encouraged, receiving a death glare. Moments later, a baby bot was born.

Annabeth's chest heaved.

"P-Percy..."

"Rest" I told her.

"I-I'm sorry...hand..."

Artemis touched it, and I felt it begin to mend.

"He'll be fine, Wisdom's Daughter. For now, you must name your children."

"I-I...I..." Annabeth dozed off.

"Heather Kate Jackson, for ths girl," I said, "And William Darren Jackson"

Artemis nodded.

"Very well. You may fetch your daughter and sister now, Perseus. I have aquired premission for their being with you."

I turned to Annabeth, and kissed her forehead, not minding the sweat.

"Love you, Wise Girl. You did good."

"I love you more" she said in her sleep. I cracked a smile. I sent a nurse down for Andrea and Matilda. I introduced them to the babies. Exhausted, though they fell asleep as well. Everyone in my family was sleeping but me. I took it as a chance to meet my dad. He had some explaining to do about Matilda.

Once I reached my father's palace, Delphin, his right hand Dolphin, greeted me.

"Greetings, Lord Perseus."

"Hey, Delphin. I just gotta talk with my Dad."

"Of course, lord. He is in his throne room."

"Percy! My boy, don't you have a family to be with?"

"Yes, but this is about Matilda."

"Ah, yes" he swallowed nervously. "Well, Percy. You see, I thought the woman I was with was your mother."

"How? She married Paul! She loved you, but she would never betray him like that!" I stormed.

His eyes glistened with sadness.

"I know, Percy. I had too much wine, although I suppose you do not want me blaming alchohal at this juncture. I became aware of the, er, accident, when I awoke the next morning. Her mother died during labor."

I could barely speak, for fear of saying something I would regret.

"What about her last name? How do you explain that?!"

"Her-her mother, Percy. She married into the Ugliano family. Gabe, uh, had a brother, named Cain."

"HOW COULD YOU? SHE WAS ABUSED, DAD, AND YOU DID NOTHING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH, DAD?" I yelled, not censoring what wa leaving my mouth. "I WAS BEATEN, AND ABUSED ON SOME NIGHTS!, BUT YOU DID NOTHING! HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT. MOM DIDN'T EVEN KNOW!"

He frowned.

"You, you said I, Percy."

"What?"

"You said I...did Gabe hurt you, my boy?"

"What?...yeah...wait...this isn't about me! This is about Matilda, Dad!"

"Percy, I am not all-knowing. The best I can do is apologize, and I know that even that is not enough. But I am truly sorry, Percy."

"You could have done better, Dad. She didn't deserve this."

I swam away, leaving my dad to mope about.

When I re-entered the maternal center room, Annabeth was anticipating me.

"Where have you been, Percy?" She acccused groggily.

"With my dad. Talking about Matilda."

"What did he say?"

I bit my lip. "I'll tell you later."

She yawned, and her head hit the pillow once more. I swore on the River Styx that night that I would kill Cain Ugliano. He would pay. No one hurts my family and thinks its fine.

The next morning, sunlight filtered in, causing me to wake. Across the room, Annabeth did the same.

"Percy, what did Poisideon say?"

I told her. It seemed that I had told her a lot of stories lately. At the the end, she seemed angrier than I was.

"I'll help you kill the bastard! That entire family deserves to die!" Annabeth vented.

"Annabeth, Honey, calm down. I'm worried about Matilda. She's about five, and a strong Half-Blood...I'm thinking about Camp."

She was exasperated. "But Percy, Matilda doesn't know. Her scent has...very obviously been hidden. We don't tell her. Use the Mist, make her forget."

"I don't know, Annabeth..."

Suddenly, the window's glass broke. A Fury flew in.

"Perseus! We hear Poisideon had another accident! We'll make sure it gets corrected!"

Matilda sat up. I realized she must have besn listening the entire time. The Fury swooped at Matilda, but I drew my weapon and stopped it.

"Styx, styx, styx! Matilda! Get Andrea, and run with Annabeth to the car. I'll get the twins, Annabeth" I ordered. I ran into the nursery, despite manu nurses warnings, grabbed my children, and bolted. I turned the key in my car. It wouldn't start. I cursed.

"It won't work!"

Why did every clichè always happen to me when I was in danger?

"Annabeth, we're gonna have to take the grey sisters."

She paled. "But Percy!"

"We don't have a choice! It's the only way we can outrun the Furies! If there's one, the other two are somewhere!"

I fished a drachma from my pocket and hailed the Chariot.

"Daddy, why did you just ask for a Chariot of Damnation?"

A taxi cab pulled up.

"No time to explain, Baby, hop in the cab!"

"Percy, we won't all fit!"

I cursed again.

"Here, take the twins and Matilda. I'll take Andrea. We can hide for a few days if we need to."

"Percy, we-"

Without thinking, I shoved her in the seat, rather violently, and did the same with Matilda. I lay the twins in her lap, slammed the door, and told the grey sisters to beat it. They floored it.

"Andrea, you remember how I taught you to use a sword?"

"Yes?"

"I may need you fight, but I'm hoping it doesn't come to that."

I clenched Andrea close to my chest and ran.

I reached home to find it swarming with monsters. Dracnae, witches, you name it, it was there. Someone needed me very badly. I was hoping I could take some weapons from the basement, but I doubted I had that option now. A thought crossed my mind, and I made for my mom's apartment. I burst in.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Yes, Percy, Honey, what's wrong?" She came in and tried to touch me. I pulled back nervously.

"Sorry, Mom, no time. I need an extra sword. Celestial Bronze."

"Percy, what's wrong?" She demanded, reaching in the closet for one.

"Monsters, Mom. I think someone needs me. Fury chased us from the hospital, and monsters are all over my yard." I tested the sword. "It's a bit off, but it has to work."

"Take my car, Percy."

"It won't be coming back," I informed her.

"I know, Honey. Be...as safe as possible."

I snatched her key, and got behind the wheel, depositing Andrea in the front.

"Daddy, I don't have have my car seat!"

"Buckle up, and deal with it!"

She obeyed, scared by the harshness I put in the words. Especially since I didn't bother with my seat belt. We made good time. I felt like I was back when I was a twelve year old. Running to Camp-away from monsters. Suddenly, on the final mile, the Minotaur dropped on the hood. Time seemed to slow down as the car flipped. I unbuckled Andrea, bringing her to safety in my arms. The car was completely on end. I pushed off the seat, and crashed through the rear windshield. Why the Minotaur? He always showed up at the worst times! My back arched when in hit the highway. My arms relaxed, and Andrea rolled from my protective cage.

"Daddy!" She shook me. My vision blurred momentarily. "Daddy!" Her tiny hand found it's way inside my pocket. She took Riptide out. I heard he blade open.

Woosh!

ROOOOAR!

"Stay away from Daddy!"

My mind returned to me; I sat up, right as Andrea swung the sword down. She left a good sized gash on the Minotaur's bicep, but she was sent flying.

"ANDREAAAAAAA!" I scrambled to my feet, charged the Minotaur, and grabbed his jaw. I pulled in opposite directions.

Snap! I was holding a Minotaur jawbone. The monster stumbled to it's knees. Anger filled all my senses. I grabbed the Minotaur's neck, twisted, and heard another statisfying crack. He exploded into yellow dust. I looked around for another challenger. Finding none, I sprinted to Andrea. Campers began filing over the hill. They must have heard my scream. Annabeth was in front.

"Percy!"

I picked up Andrea's fragile, now broken form. Tears streamed out. I tried for a pulse. I didn't find one.

"Baby, no! Oh gods! MEDIC! MEDIC!" Annabeth crouched beside me.

"Gods, Percy! What did you do?!" She snatched Andrea from me. "Andrea! No!"

A camp healer gingerly took Andrea, placing her on a cart. Annabeth flung her whole self on me.

"We can't lose her, Percy! We can't!"

I patted her, comforting myself more than her.

"I know, Annabeth, I know" I said remorsefully. "I shouldn't brought her with me! It's my fault! I'm the worst Dad ever! Oh gods..."

Slowly, friends helped us to our feet, and brought us into camp.

A/N A very dramatic, extra long chapter. I'm getting slightly darker, but it will cheer up. I hate continuously dark storylines. But what's a plot without ups and downs? Also, I received a review stating that Nico is gay and that Thalia can't quit the hunters. First, I am a Christian, and do not support homosexual marriage. I did not like that Rick Riordan put that in his book. Second, if you do not agree with my story on particular points like that, simply don't read. Thank you


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

My Worst Nightmare Becomes Reality

My legs barely let mw stand. One felt like lead, the other felt like jelly. It was a new experience for me. Andrea's lifeless body lay on infirmary bed. A healer was desperately trying CPR, but my daughter stayed stone cold.

"Okay, we need to shock her!"

"I thought you had potions and things for this!" I cried.

"For healing, Percy. You cannot simply wave a wand and bring back to life."

"Clear!"

Andrea's body lurched. Annabeth adverted her gaze.

"Gods, Percy..."

"Clear!"

Andrea shook again.

"Clear!"

There was a cough. Blood spewed from Andrea's mouth. She was alive!

"Annabeth!" I cried excitedly.

"Daddy?! Daddy?!" Andrea's eyes squinted as she surveyed the room.

"I'm right here, Baby!"

"I-I can't see...you're all blurry!"

The top medic at camp, Will Solace, was trying to part us.

"It's okay, Andrea. Daddy's right over here, Mommy too, but they're going to have to leave you alone so we can work with you. You're banged up pretty good."

That was the first time I really assessed her wounds. She had a black eye starting around her left eye. Her right leg was bent backwards, and her bone was showing on her right arm. Bruises lined her entire body.

"I hate the Minotaur!" She said. "Daddy, it really hurts! And why can't I see you?!"

"Blink rapidly," Will commanded.

I hated seeing my little girl like this. Annabeth was continuing to cry in my shoulder.

"Hey, Percy, Annabeth? I'm gonna need you to leave so we can fix her up."

I nodded, escorting Annabeth out.

"We love you, Andie!" She called.

"I love you, too!"

We sat on a bench, people milling about, saying sorry, until we asked for privacy.

"Percy, will we ever be normal? It-i-it's like a constant, viscious cycle with us! You go missing, and return miraculously, and, and then someone gets hurt. I mean, you saw the Minotaur! He never comes back unless somone or something deliberately wants it to!"

"Annabeth, we will never have normal lives. I will go missing, no doubt many more times, but we're going to have to stay strong, trust that we can get through it."

It was a mediocre pep talk, but it did the trick. I guess Annabeth figured that's all she would ever get from me. Well, pep talk-wise that is. Matilda sauntered over to us.

"Uh, Mr. Jackson?"

"Matilda," I said exasperated, patting the bench for her to sit next to me, "Call me Percy, please."

"Okay...what's going on here? People keep asking if I'm determined or not. What is that? And, and where is this? Who are you? And why?"

I started from the beginning. With gods falling off the edge and all. What this camp was. She seemed to grasp the concept very well.

"So which god is my dad?" She asked.

"You automatically assume it's your dad?" I teased, but she didn't notice. Her face darkened.

"There's no way it couldn't be," she stated.

I hugged her, which startled her.

"I- I found out all about Cain," I confessed.

"Y-you did?"

"Yes, and Annabeth and I are gonna make sure the bastard pays."

"Anyway, I, I think I know who my dad is...Poisideon"

My eyes widened.

"How did you guess?

"Well, I had a dream...it was him...he said I should stay with you that night...I had planned on running away, sorry. And he told me that you were my brother. And then when I woke up, there was that trident on my head. None of it clicked until when you told me all this just now. So, yeah"

I nodded. "Annabeth, we've got a new addition to the family."

She calmly agreed. In the distance, Will Solace arrived.

"Okay, Perce. Andrea's doing great. She'll have a broken leg for about a week. Same with her arm. Rest of her is fine. We gave her nectar and ambrosia, but, just like your water powers, they only do so much. She should be plenty hyper. You can visit whenever and take her out tonight if you so wish. And Annabeth, don't forget that the twins are in the nursery, which is run by the Aphrodite cabin."

Annabeth nearly cursed.

"Ohhhhhh, Percy! You go to Andrea. We can't have any more Aphrodite magic in our lives!"

She hurried in the opposite direction, while I took Matilda's hand. She graciously accepted, and we walked to the infirmary.

"Daddy!" My three year old bubbled over happily.

"Andrea, Baby, how you feeling?"

"Good!" She giggled. "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Oh, yeah," Will mentioned, "We gave her a single dose of mortal pain meds-just because her body would be more used to that-but it should wear off in an hour now.

"Do you feel like leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah! I'm hungry!"

I checked the time.

"Lucky for you, it's dinner time."

On cue, the dinner bell rang. I picked Andrea up.

"So I carry her around, or what?" I asked Will.

"You can carry, or use a wheel chair. She's too small for crutches."

"Okay, thanks."

I took my family to the dinner pavillion. Annabeth was smart enough to know to meet us there once she heard the dinner bell. The dinner pavillion is seperated by godly parents. You sit with your cabin. No mixing. However, since Annabeth and I don't go to Camp officially, we could sit together. We chose Poisideon's table, because no one else was at it. Chiron galloped forward, and began announcements.

"Alright! Capture the Flag is still on Friday, but canoeing has been cancelled, due to a prank gone wrong." There was cheering for both. "But prehaps, the canoes can be repaired, since we have the infamous Percy Jackson back with us! He brought his wife. Annabeth. Many of you know her as well. However, he did bring his firstborn daughter, and newborn twins as well!"

There were many catcalls and whistles along with cheering.

"And, a new face. Uh, Percy, would you mind introductions?"

I told Matilda to follow me.

"Hello, everyone. This is Matilda. Many of you asked her if she was determined today. She wasn't sure, but we can confirm that she is. Say hello to Matilda, daughternof Poisideon."

The cheering went deathly silent.

"Ahem, Percy, are you sure? That doesn't seem quite possible. Your mother is settled with Paul, I understand."

"It is true, and...I can prove it."

"We can?" Matilda questioned. I nodded.

"Our father will come to confirm it himself."

I was mainly relying on Poisideon listening in and feeling guilty. Thankfully, he did. A miniature tornado swirled next to me, and my dad stepped from it. The entire pavillion kneeled in reverant respect.

"Please," he began, "I do not deserve that. I performed an injustice when Matilda was formed, but I do not regret my decision. She will grow into a great demigod with a mentor like her brother. Even if I was not here to say so, I believe you would all say that Percy has been a blessing, helpful to those who are friends, and deadly to those who are foes."

There were head bobs in the crowd.

"I hereby announce Matilda as my child, and humbly ask that you treat her like any other."

My dad's voice dropped; he turned to us.

"I am truly sorry, child. I regret that you are five without knowing the truth. Although, I suppose being older does not hirt either," he glanced at me, then disappeared.

Chiron proceeded. "Well then, we shall all welcome in Matilda, Daughter of Poisideon, and sister of Percy Jackson!"

The campers seemed to take the latter as the bigger honor.

The Campfire was a success with Andrea. She was enthralled by the changing flame, the way it seemed to dance and switch moods. I noticed Rachel, and went to speak to her after finding Andrea a seat.

"Hey, Rachel, good to see you! Been doing good lately?"

Her eyes reflected horror.

"Oh gods, Percy, I've got to talk to you!"

"About what?"

"You know..." she glanced around, hopping foot to foot, jittery. Her face contorted, she doubled over, and a green mist settled over thw camp. She was about to give a Prophecy.

"For years the Jackson's have prevailed"

All stares were on me. Gods. Rachel kept talking. Beside her, the campfire showed the images from my dream.

"...the final test!" Rachel finished the Prophecy. "Perseus, do not hide the visions any longer. They shall be coming soon. The events have already been set in motion. Fate will have its way. One more, and the Third Prophecy begins!"

Rachel collapsed, and looked at me pitifully. No one said a word, and mournfully thought the Prophecy over.

A/N shorter chapter than the last few, but this one needed to stop right there. Unlike my other version of this story, they will stop having kids after Percy Jr. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Annabeth Loses It

"Percy, you must tell us everything" Chiron warned me. We were in the Big House, having a Camp Meeting. Like usual, I had just screwed something up. Annabeth sat fuming so badly that she wouldn't speak.

"Those images you saw in the campfire," I began, "I've been having dreams. Gaea keeps telling me that's my future. But theses Prophecies, they could take years. The first one took a while, the second...well, not as the first, but still! This third Prophecy could take years! You saw, our kids were grown up. Even Andrea recognized herself as the older woman when she had them."

"What the Hades, Percy?!" Annabeth exploded. "How could you not tells us? We need to know these things so we can prepare! Together! You can't take on the world alone, Percy! You of all people should know that!"

She was in my face now, letting me have it. A few cabin leaders looked like they had comments, but they let the 'discussion' stay among husband and wife.

"And then Andrea had the dreams too, and you never told me!" Tears were welling up. "If I can't trust you, Percy, I can't trust anybody! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my kids to attend to." She crossed her arms over her chest and , after concluding she had nothing left to express, promptly exited the room. But not before giving me a firm shove to the floor. I wanted to follow, tell her I was sorry, make it up to her, but I knew better. She had to cool off before she would accept an apology. A hand helped me up. I sat on the old ping-pong table, casting my look down.

"You know, Prissy," Clariesse La Rue spoke up, "The know-it-all's correct. I might hate your guts, and be glad that you're having nightmares, but you need to share. I'll never like you, but I respect you as a warrior, and a human."

That was the nicest thing she'd ever said. Clariesse was a long-time enemy from when I first came to Camp Half-Blood. She had tried to give me a toilet bath, but she got one instead.

"Alright, then. How about we assess the facts presented in the images?" Chiron suggested. We came to the conclusion that it would indeed be at least twelve more years until that image happened. Andrea appeared to be in her late teens.

"So what about the seven people?" Connor Stoll wondered. "Is it the same from the last Prophecy?"

"I don't think so." I said. "The last line says his seven. That is most likely referencing to me. I was thinking my family. Let's see...Me, Annabeth, Andrea, the twins...that's five..."

"What about Matilda?"

"Okay, six," I corrected. "Gaea mentioned one more...I guess Annabeth and I might had another child then."

"Not like you haven't been busy enough already!" A voice commented. I blushed, listening to the snickers.

"Anyway," I finished, "We can prepare, and hope that we are correct on our timeline"

We disbanded, feeling somewhat pleased with the talk. Now I needed to find Annabeth.

Annabeth was sitting on the peir, gazing out onto the lake. I figured she had put the kids to bed. She had her knees up to her face, and she leaned on her fists. I sat beside her, sprawling my legs out in front of me.

"Percy," she whispered, turning to me, "Do you ever ask yourself if this marriage is going to last?"

I was slightly offended. However, when I locked eyes with her, I was certain she knew I hadn't.

"I-I'm sorry, Percy," she sighed, "It's just...I've never asked myself, but...I hear whispers, voices, telling me it can't. I won't believe them, I can't. We've been through too much for anything to ruin it now. Oh gods, what's happened to me? I used to be on top of everything."

Very true. She loved being in charge, and I didn't mind letting her. It was linked to her fatal flaw. Hubris. She thought she could build a better world, ultimately be better than everyone. Naturally she would have to be in charge for that. I ponderd her rambling. I didn't make any move to hold her. I just thought.

"Annabeth. Like you said, we've been through a Hades of a lot. Titans, giants, Gaea, every monster imaginable - even spiders."

She cracked a smile at that. Athena's children had arac...archnio...arack...well, they were scared of spiders. That was because of Arachnae. Aha! Arachnaphobia! Anyway, I continued my pep talk.

"It those things didn't tear us apart, nothing in Hades, Earth, Olympus, or Tartarus could. Our marriage will work, because I love you, respect you, put you first, along with the kids, and most of all, you do the exact same. And as far as I can tell, you've been in charge forever. I haven't watched the T.V. since that new building design show came on last year!"

She remained silent for a moment, then turned back, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

"How the Hades do somehow always figure out the right things to say?" Annabeth jokingly asked.

"Uh" I really didn't know. I was just saying what came into my mind, attempting to dissolve any contemptment .She laughed, a short, but melodic laugh. One of my favorite sounds.

"Seaweed Brain."

She kissed me, and I returned it, savoring the taste of her lips. She leaned closer, placing her right hand on my chest, pushing our bodies to the dock. She wrapped her arms around my middle and snuggled in. Together, we fell asleep, gazing at the stars.

"Percy! Wake up!"

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes.

"We fell asleep on the peir! We forgot our children! The twins are probably going crazy."

Annabeth was nearly hyperventilating.

"These are the most important days! If we can't supply what they want and need, they'll feel like they can't trust anyone!" She ran towards the Poisideon Cabin, where we bunked, with me right on her heels. Inside, Andrea was bending over the twins, taking a bottle from William's mouth.

"Hey Mommy and Daddy!" She said, a hint of thankfulness in it. I tried to take in what I was seeing.

"Andrea, what's going on, Baby?" I walked over to her, checking the twins. They seemed fine. Happy and content,

"Well, I couldn't find you and Mommy last night, so I fed Will and Kate. You had bunch of bottles in the bag by the fridge. I just used them whenever they cried. Sometimes they didn't want it, so I patted them back to sleep."

We were incredulous. Annabeth picked Andrea up and rubbed her back.

"Oh, Andie! How?"

"Yes, how?"

Andrea was confused. I'm not sure if even she knew.

"I-I don't know... I just drank lots of water and I could make it. I kind of felt like...like somethig was telling me what to do. Or maybe I learnt it from some movie. I don't know.I'm tired though." Andrea yawned.

"I'll bet you are! You were such a big girl! You're only three, Baby!"

"I know, Daddy. I didn't do it all though. Matilda helped some. She could hold them for burping and changing. She's asleep now." Another yawn.

Annabeth chuckled as she lay Andrea down on the bed. She kissed her forehead.

"Love you, Andie" she said.

"Love you, too...Daddy?"

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I don't think I want babies"

Annabeth and I laughed. I understood where she was coming from, yet I loved watching the joy and wonder on a child's face whenever they discovered something new. We were raising an exceptional child. Even for demigod standards. I knew that, somehow, my dad had helped them. Made sure they got the energy, kept their wits, and knew what to do.

"Oh, Annabeth," I swung her around to the center of the room, placing my hands on her hips. "Where did we go right?"

"Maternal instinct. It's always stronger in Athena's descendants." Annabeth replied, quick to break the sweet moment I had tried to create. I thought it was a clever choice of words. I didn't let that pull me down, though. I kissed her.

"At least someone in our jacked-up family is responsible."

"Mmhmm. Let's just not be selfish with our time anymore."

"Agreed." I pursed my lips, "We need to make sure they're ready for the Prophecy when the time comes. For the meantime, let's raise them as normally as possible."

"What are we going to do about the Monsters at our house?"

I tilted my head side-to-side.

"We might can get a spell to hide us for awhile. Anyway, I want to know why they were sent. You think Gaea wants to get rid of us early?"

"I don't know, Percy. Let's not worry about that right now. We'll get a squad together and kill the monsters later. Let's focus on the present."

"That sounds nice," I sighed.

A/N another short one, and a weird ending compared to my others, but again, I needed to stop here. Thanks for reading and review please!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

We Discover Dark Sides

About a year passed. Oddly enough, we didn't have a single monster attack. Today was August first, the day that Matilda said was her birthday. We weren't exactly sure how to celebrate. She had been in the family for so long now, and had grown accustomed to our unusal way of doing things. Although, I suppose she never had a normal way for anything. I tiptoed past Matilda's room, careful not to wake the birthday girl. I don't know why I'm always the first to get up. I used to love sleeping late. As I crept past, I noticed that the sheets were already thrown back. I made my way to the kitchen. Matilda was toiling away, making breakfast.

"Matilda, sis, what are you doing?"

She jerked up, startled, dropping the whisk and bowl she had in hand.

"Oh, Percy," she breathed a sigh of relief. I was glad she had finally started using my first name. "I was just fixing breakfast"

"But why?" I inquired.

"It's my birthday. My dad always made me..." she trailed off, seeming to remember she no longer lived with him. "Oh"

Her dad. Ah, yes. That was a topic we tried to avoid. The man had actually put up missing child posters a few months ago. I had gone around town, ripping them up in disgust. He had no respect for her. He just wanted his lab rat back.

"Matilda, that's what we do! You're just supposed to relax!" I said, cleaning up the spill. "That doesn't matter. Do you like cooking?"

"I've never been good at it," she confessed, "that's why...nevermind"

I chewed my lip, believing I knes what she was avoiding.

"Well, that's great. I think it's hereditary, because I suck, and Tyson does, too...but don't tell him that."

"Tyson?" She questioned, cocking her head.

"Oh gods! You've never met him!"

I facepalmed myself. I hadn't even mentioned Matilda to Tyson, either. Matilda shook her head.

"He's my brother. Our brother, that is. He is the sweetest person you'll ever meet. He's excited about everything, and has a slightly unhealthy obsession with Peanut Butter," I informed her.

"He sounds like fun!" Matilda said enthusiastically. "So..."

"So what?" I raised my eyebrows in her direction.

"It's my birthday today! I'm turning six!" She said, glee written on her face.

"Oh yeah!" I jested. "That's right."

She lobbed a pile of pancake batter on my face.

"Stop teasing, Percy! Those jokes only work when we don't have conversations about the topics first!"

"Oh, they don't, huh?"

I swiped up some batter and rubbed it on her cheek.

"Do they work now?"

"No!" She laughed, smearing my face with two hands. She snatched a bowl and rand to the other side of the kitchen, throwing pancake gernades. I grabbed a second bowl and did the same. I ran out of batter before her.

"No fair!" I shouted childishly, "You have more ammo than me!"

She stuck her tongue out at me, until another voice ended our war.

"Percy, what the Hades are you doing? It's only 6:45!"

"Oh, uh, Annabeth..." I tried to think of something to say."Oh, honey, Darling, Sweetie, Dear..." I ran out of pet names. Matilda giggled at me. "Aw, Styx. Whatever. We were making breakfast."

"First, Percy, it's 6:45, second, you are horrendus at making breakfast."

"Yeah, that's why we're up early. We needed the practice."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Target practice, apparently. Just make sure you clean this up. Percy, get Will and Kate if they need anything. I am going back to bed, and will be waking up at a normal time. Oh, and Happy Birthday, Tilly"

"Thank you!"

I was slightly jealous that Annabeth had beat me to thinking of that nickname. Nicknames were my job.

"Do you have work today?" Matilda asked, taking out the cleaning supplies.

"Nope, gave myself the day off, just for you."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were Boss."

I smiled. Oh, I loved that title.

"Yeah, I wish I boss of this house though!" I raised my voice a little, glancing back at my bedroom.

"Keep wishing, Percy!" Annabeth called.

I smiled. When we were nearly done cleaning, the doorbell rang. A man stood, holding what appeared to be a flyer.

"Please, have you seen my daughter? I keep visiting homes, hoping she's somewhere! I've been missing her for a year now!" He begged, his breath smelling of beer.

It took me a minute to recognize him, as Matilda sauntered to the entryway.

"Hey, Percy I'm done wi-"

She halted, her eyes widening in fear at the figure in the doorway. My mind clicked. It was Cain Ugliano.

"You!" He snarled, pushing past me before I could react. Matilda moved back, tripping over her feet, landing hard on her rear. A grabbed the man's arm, tugging him away from her.

"Get out of my house!" I commanded, gritting my teeth. He spat and jerked away, advancing on Matilda. I pulled him away again, tossing him to the floor.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play?" He challenged, bouncing back up. He swung a hairy fist, which I caught. I twisted his arm. He cried out in pain.

"That's my daughter," he growled, trying to land a kick. "I'm taking her back!"

"Over my dead body," I responded viciously, jabbing his face with my elbow. He reached into his jacket pocket, whipping out a knife. Matilda scampered away, no doubt to wake Annabeth. As I took in the scene, hatred swept over me. I recalled memories, and the dream I had. This man would pay. I yelled, and grabbed the man's wrist. I brought my hand down, forcing him to drop his weapon. Violently, I shoved him against the wall. I slugged him in the jaw. His body went slack as he hit the floor. Annabeth entered, followed by Andrea, who had been woken by the commotion. I straddled Cain, gripped the scruff of his shirt, and punched him over and over, screaming profanities, and beating him relentlessly. I knew he was already unconcious. This man would regret everything he had done and everything his brother had done. After about twenty hits, I felt a firm hand trying to stop me.

"Percy! Percy! Stop!"

I didn't. Finally, I was jerked off him, one last curse leaving my lips. I looked at my bloody knuckles. It was just as much my own as it was Cain's. Slowly I came to my right mind, looking at my family. Matilda and Andrea cowered behind a chair, peeking out at me, their expressions painted in fear. Right above me, Annabeth showed the same frightened eyes, studying me, deciphering what I would do next. At the same time, I realized they weren't scared of Cain. They were scared of me.

"Oh gods..."

I unclenched my fists, bringing them to rest right under my ears. I tilted my head down.

"Oh gods..."

"Percy." Annabeth's tone was level, cautious. "Can you get up, Percy?" She coaxed.

I struggled to my feet. Annabeth put her arms around. Not like a loving wife, but like I was a time bomb she needed to defuse. She sat me down in the kitchen. She motioned with a big head movement for the girls to go to another part of the house.

"Percy. Drink some water, calm down. I am going to call the police. He's a mortal, he needs mortal treatment, not..."

I got ths feeling she wasn't talking about first aid. I sipped on the water, waiting on the police. They arrived, took statements, cuffed the criminal, and left. Annabeth washed me, and set me in the bed once they were gone, advising me to rest for the day. I drifted off, only to wake up later as Annabeth was crawling into bed.

"Annabeth," I croaked.

She flinched. "Oh, Percy. I didn't know you were awake..."

I took note that she didn't snuggle close like she did every other night.

"Annabeth," I repeated, "I-I could have killed him-wanted to...part of me did...why didn't you stop me sooner? I landed more than I should have. And it was easy..."

She licked her lip.

"Well, you've killed many monsters before. That's basically what he is."

"This isn't like that Annabeth."

In a way though, I felt it was.

"I-it-I, I...Part of me wanted him dead too, Percy," she confessed uncomfortably, rarely at a loss for words."And, honestly, I never imagined you would do that, go that far, Percy. The last time I saw you nearly lose control..."

Tartarus. She wouldn't say it. We both shared those terrible memories from many tormenting days in the cursed place. I had been in a fury like no other. Coincidently enough, Annabeth had been the one to break me from that rage as well. We lay in silence until Annabeth's fingers intertwined with mine.

"I still love you, Percy. I think we need to work on your anger. It's definately linked to your fatal flaw. When someone harms someone, or something you love, you click, right? We...we just need to work on controlling it. It's a perfectly natural emotion."

She kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Annabeth. I still messed up Matilda's birthday. I'll make it up to her tomorrow."

"That'll be good, she'll like that," Annabeth approved. "I love that about you. Even when you screw up, or when somwthing bad happens to you, you still try to make the others around you feel better."

More slience.

"And Percy, Cain deserved it."

With that, she rolled over and draped my arm over her. I guess there's a dark side to everybody. Some are simply better at concealing it. I pulled her in close without any objection. At least we have others to share it with.

Iris-messaging Tyson was always entertaining. He would try to hug the image of me, even though I wasn't there.

"Percy Brother! What's going on? I haven't seen you in forever! You haven't called!"

"I'm sorry, Tyson. I've just been real busy."

"I understand. Is Anniebeth there?" I don't know why he always calls her Anniebeth. He knows her name and has called her Annabeth before. I figured he was like me. Nicknames.

"Oh, she's sleeping right now, but I was wondering if you were free today?"

"Yes!" He beamed, expecting a time to be set up to meet.

"Well, then I was hoping you could come see us. Also, Tyson, we have a baby sister."

His one eye widened. "Sister! When? What she look like?"

"Tyson, calm down!" I laughed. "She just turned six yesterday."

"A birthday! Then I will get her present.

"That's nice, Tyson, but you don't have to, Big Guy."

"I want to! First time meeting sissy. I want good impression. I'll see you later, Brother!"

He waved and dissolved the connection. I never gave him a time. Oh well. I heard a rustling behind me. Matilda was coming into the room, yawning.

"Hey, Percy," she spoke.

"Morning, Matilda. I'm, uh, sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to scare you or Andrea, and then I ruined your birthday."

"It's okay, Percy. It's just a day."

"I know, b-"

She cut me off with a hug.

"Besides, I got the best birthday present ever from you."

I furrowed my brow.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I got to watch you beat my step dad to a bloody pulp. I've been wanting that for years."

I was shocked, yet at the same time, not at all surprised. Talk about dark sides. Matilda waltzed into the kitchen, casually humming showtunes.

I felt better once Tyson arrived. He had a crudely wrapped present in his left hand.

"Where sissy?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll get her. Matilda! Come here!"

Our sister scurried in.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like for you to meet our brother, Tyson."

She gaped, making Tyson fidget.

"Hi" Tyson managed.

"H-he-he's a cyclops!" Matilda gasped out.

Tyson and I both nodded.

"That's...awesome! I mean, how many other kids have Cyclops siblings?!"

Tyson broke into a huge toothy grin.

"Yay! She likes me! Percy tells me it your birthday last day. I brought a present."

He handed her the package. She opened it with zeal. It was a jar of Jiff peanut butter.

"That my favorite brand," he explained proudly.

"Wow, um, thanks," Matilda got our, unsure what to think. Veins bulged from my neck. I didn't want to laugh at Tyson.

"Why don't you come to the table for some cake?" I suggested. Tyson happily complied. Matilda leaned in towards my ear.

"You weren't kidding about the peanut butter?"

I chuckled. "Not at all. He's convinced everybody loves it."

"Ah"

"Go on in and sit with him. I'll get the others up." I said.

Today was going to be a great day.

A/N okay, about 600 words more than last chapter (according to word count, but who trusts that Microsoft feature?) Anyway, I'm getting rid of most of the darkness of this story here. You may have noticed some dark humor in there, if you have a keen eye for it. Anyway, I'm planning on a couple of fluff chapters here for a few, just for a break. Thanks to GuardianGirl24, who reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER of this story! Please feel free to leave suggestions and longer comments in reviews any and everyone. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

We Have a Hades of a Anniversary

I breathed fresh air through my nostril's. I was in a extra good mood this morning. The day just seemed special. I slipped out of bed to go find some cereal like I did every other morning. Something nagged in the back of my mind, but I shrugged it off. Halfway through my bowl of Frosted Flakes, Andrea waddled in, clutching her Pegasus stuffed animal. Her four year old self was probably already smarter than I was now.

"Why aren't you eating with Mommy?"

To me it was odd, but she asked it so casually.

"She's asleep. Why?" I shot back.

"I just thought you'd be eating together."

"Why?"

"Isn't it May Sixth?"

Styx.

"I thought that was yours and Mommy's anniversary."

Sty. Styx. Styx. Styx. Styx! How the Hades could my four year old daughter remember my anniversary when I couldn't? I gulped down the milk in my bowl in a large swig, and tossed it in the sink.

"Okay, Andie. I haven't eaten yet, if momma asks."

I rushed outside and plucked the prettiest flowers I could.

"OW!"

Stupid thorns. I reentered my bedroom, right as Annabeth was waking. She yawned, stretched, smiled at me, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Morning, Percy. Happy Anniversary."

I kissed her again.

"Uh, H-happy uh, Anniversary," I stammered out, handing her the flowers.

"Percy, these are crushed! Why did you hold them so tight?"

"I, uh..." I was NOT playing it very smooth right now.

"Is that sweat?"

I swiped at my brow.

"N-no," I swallowed.

"Oh my gods! Percy!"

I groaned. She knew.

"You forgot! How? What reminded you?" She interrogated.

"Andrea." I hung my hand shamefully.

"Oh, Percy,"

The sound she made wasn't angry. She was stifling a laugh.

"You're laughing at me!"

She flung her arms on me.

"No, no I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You're making this hard on me by making it easy!"

"I promised you I would never make it easy!"

"What are you laughing about anyway? I forgot our anniversary!"

She gave me a peck on my lips.

"True. The fact that Andrea had to remind you. That's a new one!"

"No fair," I whined. She wrapped her leg around me, pulling me on top of her, planting another kiss.

"What are you complaining about? I'm not angry!" Annabeth protested.

"I was expecting you to me mad!"

"So you're angry that I'm not angry and not pushing you away?"

"Yeah...come on! When you put it like that!"

She laughed, pulling in for another meeting of lips. Andrea walked in.

"Eww! Mommy! Daddy! That's gross!"

I pushed off Annabeth and grinned.

"Well this is our bedroom, we're supposed to have some privacy!"

"I just came to say that we're out of milk. You drank the r-I mean it's gone!" She corrected herself. Too late ths though was out there.

"Percy! You ate without me, too!"

"Sorry, Daddy!" Andrea squeaked and ran off.

I turned to Annabeth.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth! I'll make it up to you!"

She tugged me back down by my collar.

"Yes, you will," she said, giving me one more kiss. "But right now, go buy some milk for the family. I'm getting a shower."

She got out of bed, and I watched her disappear behind thd bathroom door.

That evening, I decided to take Annabeth out to dinner. Every fancy restaurant needed a reservation, so it wouldn't be too fancy.

"Ready to go, Annabeth? I've already dropped the kids at my mom's for the night. We'll pick them up tomorrow!"

"One minute, Percy!" She called. I sat down. One minute to a woman...I shuddered to think how long it would be if she had said five. However, Annabeth meant a literal minute this time. She came down, dressed in grey suit-pants, and a plain white blouse. Her hair was down, and she had on on the tiniest amount of lip gloss. Other than that, no makeup.

"You look perfect," I flirted.

"Thanks, Percy. You look fairly decent." She replied.

"Hey!"

She laughed and took my arm.

"Shall we go then?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow was I drove in and parked.

"Johnny Rockets? Percy, that is so Cheesy!"

My feelings were hurt.

"Oh..." I turned the ignition. "Um okay, where would you like to go?" I asked, attempting to not to sound sad. She must have ntoiced anyway.

"No! Percy, I love it, it's fine."

She put a hand on my mine.

"I was just wanted to make it up. I thought this was a nicer place." I explained.

"Percy, I said this was great! I haven't eaten here since I was little. It's good!" She assured me.

"Okay."

I turned off the car, linked hands with Annabeth, and went inside. A perky waitress took us to our seat.

"Good evening! What can I get you to drink, Sugar?" She asked, pen and paper ready.

"Uh, Coke."

"Mmkay. And you?"

She gave Annabeth a demeaning look.

"Same."

"Alright. I'll be right back and take your food orders." She smiled, and accidently brushed me on her way past. Annabeth gave me a look. Anger, mixed with...jealousy?

"What?"

"That waitress."

"What about her?"

"She was flirting with you, Percy!" She threw up her hands indignantly.

"What? I thought she was being friendly!" I said truthfully.

She stared at me, but believing me.

"Oh...Seaweed Brian!"

She leaned across the table, giving a kiss right as the waitress came back. I thought I saw Annabeth smile extra wide. Jealousy knew no bounds within women. The waitress took our orders and left, once again brushing me.

"I see it now," I informed Annabeth.

We talked until our food arrived, then we chowed down. I finished before Annabeth hsd even begun.

"Percy!" She complained. I gave a lopsided grin. I let her continue. Just then, the door swung open loudly. Six roughly clad been strode in.

"Janice! The usual!" The tallest one commanded. The waiter rushed over.

"Y-yes, of course. Any seat you want."

His eyes scanned the building, landing on me and Annabeth. His devilish grin didn't make me like him any more. He montioned for his gang to follow. Their black leather rubbed together.

"Well, look at this. Hey there, pretty momma. What do you say to joining me and my boys for a night?"

"I would have to say no," Annabeth retorted, eating another fry. I stood up.

"Please leave our table"

The leader stood erect, a few inches taller than me.

"I ain't gonna leave 'till I get what I want. She's comin' with me"

He pointed at Annabeth who stood up now.

"No, I am not.."

A hand came up, smacking her face. She twisted, slamming onto the table, dropping to the floor. I growled, striking back. The guy never saw it coming. I kneed him in the gut while simultaneously hitting his neck. His eyes rolled back when his head smacked the table. His group was unsure what to do. They jumped me. I performed a roundhouse kick, taking out two more. Annabeth got up shakily, and karatae chopped another's neck, then grabbed a chair and smashed it ovef his skull. The last two men decided it would be best to not fight. They retreated. I checked Annabeth.

"Annabeth, your nose is bleeding."

"I'm fine, Percy," she waved me off, pinching her nose, not wanting to be argued with.

We weren't waiting on the police today. I tossed a hundred on the table to pay for damages, then led Annabeth to the car.

"Percy, I told you I'm fine!" Annabeth huffed.

Annabeth had always independant, but sometimes it felt like she was being a jerk.

"Okay, okay. I wanted to help."

We both sighed, plopping ourselves on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Percy." Annabeth wrapped me in close, placing her face against my neck. "I know you're concerned about me because you love me. You know me, I like to be somewhat independant."

She rubbed small circles on my back.

"Would exchanging presents make you be less concerned about me?" She asked.

I perked up. Presents always made me feel better.

"Of course."

She smiled, reached under the bed, and handed me a wrapped box.

"It's been under there the entire time!"

She nodded. I tore it open, excited that she got me...condoms?

"What the Hades?"

She looked at the gift. She cursed.

"The Stolls ruin all my gifts for you!" She said irritated. "You've only gotten like one actual present from me!"

"It's the thought that counts. What was is supposed to be?"

"A twin sword to Riptide. That way, you could have extra protection. Sometimes Riltide takes to long to return. I just thought you'd like it."

"I would have," I reassured her. "Now here's yours."

She tore the paper out of the bag.

"Oh, Percy! It's beautiful!"

She tugged out an owl statue-solid gold made from melted down drachmas.

"It's mouth deposits drachmas, and the eys shoot mist. You can Iris message from it" I explained.

"I love it!" Annabeth cried as she set it on the ground. She tackled me to the bed, giving me a kiss. "And I love you."

"And I love you more," I said before I could stop myself.

"And I love you most. Ha!" Annabeth gloated in triumph. "I got you!"

I frowned. She had gotten me a false gift, and she stole my line.

"Oh, Percy. Don't act like a child!"

I kissed her, grabbed her waist, and flipped her on her back.

"Is this acting like a child?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Percy," she chided.

"Shh, don't worry. The kids aren't home."

I placed more kisses on her lips, tasting the cherry gloss. She ran her hands up my stomach, taking my shirt off.

"I love you," she murmmered against my lips. I rolled over, letting her be on top.

"I love you, too," I replied

We enjoyed the rest of the night, happy that we didn't have to worry about waking the kids.

A/N If you ever read my original version of this story, then I felt that I should let you know that I am changing some order of events. If you never read the originals, don't. This story is much better. And thanks to Firstboomworm for reviewing with your suggestions. I will PM you later for some elaboration if you don't mind. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Annabeth Gets Embarrased

Fireworks. Fireworks. Fireworks. They were all over Andrea's mind as the Fourth of July came around.

"Daddy, are we gonna watch the fireworks tonight?" Andrea begged, more than asked. She crawled onto my lap, blocking my view of the T.V.

"We have every year!" I replied

"But are we going to this year?"

I laughed. "Yes!"

"Okay, good. How long have you been watching the fireworks?"

I pondered. "Since I was a baby, I guess."

"I thought so. I saw a picture of you in grandma's picture book."

I grimaced. I never like how I looked as a really small baby, but at least it was only Andrea looking at them.

"What did Mommy look like as a baby?"

I dropped the remote.

"Oh my gods."

Andrea stared at me worried, her stormy grey eyes making a tornado

"I've never seen a baby picture!" I exclaimed.

Andrea was just as shocked.

"You've never seen Mommy as a baby?!"

Matilda chose that moment to enter.

"Is that true, Percy?"

My face flushed. I had been married to Annabeth four years, known her even longer, and I had never seen Annabeth as a baby. I stood from my Lazy Boy, carrying Andrea with me. Matilda followed.

"Annabeth!"

We met her in the hallway. She frowned when she saw all of us.

"Is something wrong?"

"We want to see a baby picture!" Andrea demanded.

"What?"

"I have never seen a picture of you as a baby, and Andrea wants to know what you looked like." I explained. Annabeth's face heated red.

"Uh, I-I don't like my baby pictures. I was...a...larger baby..." she cast her eyes downward.

"Come on, Annabeth! I've never seen one! Can't we see? We're your own family!" I resorted to guilt. "I've shown you mine...okay, Mom sorta should you mine, but the point is, you've seen me, I haven't seen you."

We had a stare-down for several seconds.

"Please, Annabeth?" Matilda attempted.

"Yeah, Mommy," Andrea joined in.

"UGH! Fine. Don't make fun."

She opened the bedroom closet, reaching up to the one box she had made me swear never to open without her consent. She pulled out a folder, removing the contents. She flipped the photos around until she found one. She handed it to us. We looked.

"You just look like a baby," Andrea commented matter-of-factly. She slipped off my lap and went to her room.

"I think you're beautiful," Matilda complimented, leaving as well.

I laughed. "Gods, that's you!"

"Percy!" Annabeth snatched the picture away.

"You didn't tell me you were a chubby kid! Now I know why you didn't show me!"

The Polaroid shot was of Annabeth in only a diaper, crawling somewhere. Her belly hung fairly far, she had a huge smile, and still had piercing grey eyes.

"I didn't show you, because I knew you'd act like this!"

She turned away, placing the picture in the folder with the others. She gently put the folder in her box, which she set on the floor. She lay on the bed, back facing me.

"Now, Annabeth!" I complained.

She rarely ever got like this. She had a rough childhood like me, and I guess me laughing at parts of it was aa bit too far. I lay beside her, and placed my arm around her like we were going to sleep, then pushed my other hand under and around. I pulled her closer.

"Annabeth, don't be mad at me. You're beautiful! I liked the picture, honest." I tried to sound soft and sweet. "I laughed because I didn't expect you to be a fat baby. I mean, you? Of all people! It was surprising, that's all."

I kissed her earlobe.

"I'm not upset about that, Percy."

"Then what are you upset about?"

"I don't know."

"What?!"

"I don't know!" She yelled angrily.

I released my grip on her, and slowly backed away.

"Uh, okay, obviously you have some horomones going or something, so I'll just let you calm down..."

I closed the door behind me. I heard her click it locked. I leaned in to listen.

"Stupid, Annabeth, stupid! You knew it!"

I paused my listening in. She's probably just rant for a few minutes. However, part of me couldn't help it. I put my ear to the door again.

"Who's there?"

Had she heard me? What did I hit to make noise?

"What the Hades?" Annabeth said.

Then I head a boom. Breaking glass, Boom! Pop! Was someone bombing us?!

I beat on the door.

"Annabeth? You okay in there?"

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Percy! Tell our idiot neighbors to stop their stupid fireworks! Four of them just came through our window and exploded! I thought we were being tear gassed or bombed! Who shoots fireworks at Noon?"

I hugged her, rubbing her back.

"Oh thank gods. I thought they were bombs too."

The doorbell rang. Upon answering, we found General Mark Donaldson of the U.S. Army.

"General?" I saluted.

"Jackson?" He held out his hand. "Well, I'll be. You're the neighbors I just bombed!"

"Those fireworks were yours?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep. My daughters got into them and the matches, although I don't know how. Nonetheless, sorry about the window. I'll pay for replacement and anything else they broke."

"Oh no, don't worry. We know a guy who does it free just for us. Thanks though. Nothing else ia broken except my wife's pride."

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice called. "My pride is not hurt! Why are telling people our private lifes."

I pursed my lips. "Sorry!" I focused by attention back on my General. "That was a bit uncalled for. Sometimes things just slip out. How old did you say your daughters were?"

He adjusted his belt buckle.

"I didn't. Six and Five."

"Oh, wow. My daughter is four and I've got a sister who's six. You want to cook out and watch the fireworks with us tonight? I don't believe our families have met yet. You stayed behind at Christmas time."

"That I did. Now, I'm pretty handy on the grill, so I can bring the meat and cook if you don't mind."

"Great, Dinner at 6:30ish and we'll supply the rest."

We shook hands, and he went home. I'd get the Hephasteus Cabin to get some new glass tomorrow.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"We're cooking out tonight!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The table was dirty, our American flag flying high, and the kids running around trying to kill each other with sticks. You gotta love the Fourth.

"So, Annabeth, do you have a job?" Beatrice Donaldson probed. She was a petite woman, with short, auburn hair. Her nose was pretty long and really bothered me for some reason.

"No, I actually get to be a stay at home mom."

"Ah, that must be a pleasant luxury. I am actually quitting my job this year to do that. I fear that I lost a few years with them still, anyway."

"It is very nice," Annabeth agreed.

General Donaldson strode over from finishing his post-dinner grill cleaning and sat in a lawn chair with us.

"Hey Jackson, got in beer?"

"Uh, no Sir. We aren't very big on alchohal, but we do have some wine."

"Oh, no, I prefer beer. Thanks though. So your two youngest, they're twins right? One year olds?"

I nodded. "They are nearly inseperable."

Suddenly, there was a loud whistle, and BOOM! The sky lit up in a brilliant display of colors. All the kids immediately dropped what they were doing and found an adult to sit with. My lap housed Andrea and Matilda. Annabeth had to take Will and Kate inside because they didn't like the noise.

Once the display was over, the Donaldson's departed. I was walking Matilda in, when I heard a rustling in the bushes across the street. I would have left it alone, except I saw a large shape move that was too big to be a typical cat or dog.

"Matilda, go in. I'm going to check that out."

I put a hand on Riptide.

"Mrs. O'Leary. That you?" I called my pet hellhound's name.

"Percy, you get inside, right NOW!" Annabeth demanded from the front porch.

I turned and face her.

"Maybe it was just a shadow," I called back.

"I've got some great news!" She said. "Hurry up!"

At that moment, a hellhound sunk its fangs into my neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I scratched at my neck in pain, tumbling to the ground.

"Percy!" Annabeth ran towards me.

The creature grabbed my arm, and backed into a tree. It was shadow traveling to its destination. I was deposited in a field. A wide-open, grassy field.

"Sleeeeep, Child. Wake no more"

With that, my eyes closed, and I slept.

A/N Oooooh, suspense! What happened to Percy? Find out soon! Next chapter will be ANNABETH'S POV, so be prepared. I'm getting back on some plot line here! Thanks for all the review and follows and favorites I've been getting! Thanks, and keep it up! And don't forget:I'm always up for suggestions. Thanks for reading. Also, I Used X's as time skip Lines To Avoid confusion.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

I Live Without Percy Again

ANNABETH POV

I checked again. No way. Again? I was thrilled but nervous, remembering the Prophecy. Just to make sure, I tried once more. Third time's the charm, right? I stared, and the pink plus sign stared right back. I smiled. I had to tell Percy. He would be overjoyed. My only question was how I hadn't figured out I was pregnant for a whole month. Our Anniversary was the last time we...well, nevermind. I walked to the den.

"Percy?"

"He's outside, he heard a noise," Matilda told me.

"Thanks, Tilly."

I went to the porch and called him. I tried unsuccesfully to bring him in, and then I saw a hellhound drag him to the ground by the neck.

"Percy!" I screamed, running for him.

The massive hound backed away, vanishing with the shadows.

"Percy! No!" I cursed. Why was he always being taken from me? Why was our relationship so cursed that I only got limited time to see him before he was snatched away again? Who would want to...Oh gods. Why hadn't I seen it before?! I rushed insided. When I reached the doorway, I was knocked to the side. I landed hard on my side, rolling three times before I stopped. Another hellhound snapped its jaws at my neck. I instinctively stuck my arm up for protection. Four inch canines pierced my fleshed. I howled in agony. Suddenly, yellow dust erupted. Matilda hovered over me, my knife in her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Get in the house. Now!" I managed to fight off the pain long enough to find nectar and ambrosia. Loud, guttral growls were heard all around the house. We were being surrounded.

"Matilda, grab Andrea. You know that off-limits room in the basement? Take Andrea there. Say your name and turn the handle. It'll unlock."

Fearfully, my step-sister scrambled away. I took my knife from where she had set it on the table, and rushed for Will and Kate. They were wide awake in their cribs.

"Mommy!" They whined.

"Shh, it's okay, babies. It's okay."

I gently lifted them from their beds and made my way downstairs. CRASH! Glass shattered, teeth snapped, the twins screamed, and I tucked them away, running faster. I reached the door.

"Annabeth Chase!" I announced, prodding the handle with my elbow. It swung open, and I stumbled inside. I wasn't sure why I used my maiden name, but it just rolled right out.

"What is this place, Mommy? And where's Daddy?" Andrea asked.

"It's a safe-house. And...Daddy was kidnapped." I whimpered out.

"Percy'a gone?" Matilda gasped. "H-how? W-why?"

"The hellhounds."

Andrea started crying. "Are those what those dogs are?"

"Andie, don't cry! We'll be fine! Daddy will be back soon!"

I laid Will and Kate down on an open cot. They had already fallen asleep. I hugged Andrea in close, drying her tears.

"You see the weapons on the wall? Those are all for you and Matilda to use. But, these walls are magic, like camp. Monsters can't smell you. They can get in with enough force. But they wouldn't know you're in here. We wish there was enough material for the entire house. Now, I hate to do this to you guys, but I've got to go fight them. Hellhounds don't give up. They hunt until they find something, or they retreat. Honey, if it comes to it, you can protect yourself with any and all these weapons."

"N-no, Mommy! You can't go out there!" She trembled. Matilda voiced the same opinion. I knew they wouldn't understand yet, but the monsters were even more dangerous than they realized. I gave each a giant hug before selecting a pistol, and made sure my knife was safely in my pocket. I had left my sheath in my sock drawer.

"I love you all. I shouldn't be long. If there's too many, I may ditract them and lead them away. I will Iris Message you when you're safe. Food and other supplies are in the crate over there."

I gave a reassuring smile, and slipped out the door. The hellhounds hadn't been in the basement yet. I wanted to keep them from it as much as possible. I crept up the basement stairs, scanning. No sign of the creatures. Not even a sound. Too silent. I didn't like it. I drew my knife, and gripped the pistol hilt tighter. I made it to the den. They had either been called back, or...an ambush. I suddenly felt like I was in a Jurassic Park film. I made it to the porch and groaned. An entire pack was scouting the front yard, waiting for a kill to exit. I got an idea. I went to the roof, through a window on the second floor, and hid behind the chimney. I carefully took aim. I needed to move fast if I was going to kill any. My finger hovered of the trigger, then...

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM!

Four hellhounds went down. The rest scattered momentarily, before sniffing the air, fixing their sight on me.

BLAM! BLAM!

Barks and yelps as two more went down. The leader ran at me, jumped, and made it on the roof. I stumbled back in surprise, a mistake I instantly regretted. My back hit the roof, and I went rolling. I tried to grab onto the gutter, but I didn't have movie physics working on my side. It snapped, and I continued falling to the ground. Luckily, I DID have Percy's lazy hedge trimming. They may had saved my life, but they were super messy. Percy would had to trim them. Oh gods, Percy isn't here. Wait, is my baby okay? I clutched my stomach. I cursed, trying to get my ADHD brain focused on the situation at hand. It did not want to comply. The hellhound on the roof snarled and leaped. I struck with my knife; it hit the ground and exploded to dust. I turned the corner on the house, ending up in the driveway. I sprinted for our Yukon. I was glad to have a large car for this situation. I started the engine, and the beasts pricked their ears, turning in my direction. I threw the car into drive and ran them down. They exploded. Unfortunately, I never saw the hounds in the trees. With a giant shove, the car teetered, and fell on it's side, causing a huge dent in the freshly mowed grass. My head bumped the ceiling, as I tumbled from the seat. I cursed myself for not buckling in. My hair felt wet. I reached up a hand to find my blond locks matted down with blood. I groaned. The window opposite me smashed, a hellhound clawing for me. It found a mark on my right shoulder. I cried out. Oh gods! The gun! I needed it. There, right beside my head.

BLAM!

CRASH! The front windshield broke.

BLAM!

I crawled out of broken glass, seeing no other monsters in sight. I sighed. Holy Styx. My vision blurred. I was losing too much blood. I dropped to my knees. No, no, no! I rubbed them, desperately hoping it was merely something in my eyes. I felt lightheaded.

"Oh gods! Help me!" I closed my eyes, and lay on the grass, trying to cover my wounds. Without warning, strong arms lifted me. First instinct was to panic.

"Ah! W-who is this?"

"Shh, Child."

I relaxed, recognizing the voice...my mind just couldn't place it.

"Y-you've got to give me my eyesight back! I've got things that need help and children that need to be done!" Oh gods, what was I saying?!

"Shh, Child! Mother knows best."

Ah...Mother...I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke in my bedroom. No. A bedroom. Who's? Then I remembered. This was Athena's, my mother's, room. I know, because I had designed it. Athena. I had to have a talk with her. I exited the room and immediately bumped into my mother.

"Oh! Mom" I bowed respectfully, then reared back and slapped her. "How could you?!" I demanded.

She twisted back to glare at me, her eyes giving a dreadful stare.

"You dare to strike an Olym-"

I cut her off with another smack, my anger getting the best of me.

"You cursed us-him!" I accused. "I knew you hated Percy, but I didn't know you would stoop so low! You were hoping he would die all those times he went missing, but you underestimated him, Mother!"

She said nothing for awhile. Finally:

"Yes, Annabeth. I cursed him to endure three tests. I was never in control of what would happen, or when, I merely cast the spell. I-I never knew what would happen to him that first time. Believe me, Annabeth, I would not wish that torment on even my worst enemies."

As I stared at Mother Athena, I knew she spoke truthfully, and it only served to anger me further.

"You not only hurt him, you hurt me, you hurt Andrea, and now you're hurting Matilda and Will and Kate! I can hardly believe that the supposed Goddess of Wisdom could be this stupid!" I exclaimed. "And I can hardly believe she's my mother."

My mom flinched at my words.

"I am truly sorry, Annabeth. I thought I was getting back at Poisideon by harming his son, but I only succeeded in furthering my own flesh and blood from me. I mistook my selfish desires as love for you. I am not one for excuses, and neither are you, Annabeth, but I suffer from all the fatal flaws that my children have. They are intense, but I declare from this day forward, I will treat Perseus as if he were my own son."

I was still very angry, but I muttered a thank you before promptly leaving to return home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Months passed, then a year, another year...it seemed as if he had disappeared. Nico had checked Hades every so often, but he said it was stilk difficult to sort through spirits. They didn't always look the same in afterlife. I had continued buying him presents for every special occassion, hoping, just hoping, that he would return. Many restless nights were spent. I longed for Percy's touch, his saltwater tasting lips...oh gods, I sound like a schoolgirl. Most everyone had given up as dead, but not his family. We remained faithful. Even my new son Percy Junior seemed to miss him. I also decided I needed to further my children's training.

"Okay, Andrea, good job! Matilda, great block with the knife. Remember, you have the shorter blade, you need to get in close!" She followed my orders, and almost instantly disarmed Andrea.

"No fair, Mom! You can't give tips mid-fight!" Andrea complained.

"It is to, fair!" I laughed, ruffling her hair. "You want try with a sword, since you seem to be better with that. Even a long knife doesn't seem to go as well for you. I think you've got Daddy's fighting skills."

"Yes!" She said eagerly, wanting to do anything to remind her of Percy. She pulled out Twilight, Percy'a twin sword that I had gotten back from the Stolls. She swung at Matilda, who blocked with her knife.

"Matilda, remember, you definitely have the shorter blade now!"

Matilda thrust forward, and Andrea smacked her wrist with the flat of her blade.

"Eeep!" Matilda shrieked, dropping the blade

"Sorry!" Andrea apologized, "I didn't mean to hit that hard."

"You are doing great, girls! Percy would be so proud!"

I hugged them in tight.

"I miss Daddy," Andrea sniffed.

I tilted her chin up.

"Hey hey hey hey now! Don't cry. We all miss him, Andie! He's your Daddy, Matilda's sister, my husband. We all had a special connection to him, but as you can see, he won't...can't always be around." I chose my words carefully. "And you're going to have to be able to take care of yourself, and Will and Kate and Andrew, until they're big enough to defend themselves. I love you both so much."

I hugged them tight.

"Now what do you say to going inside, taking out the China, pouring some Blue Coke, and have a toast to him?"

They agreed.

A/N okay, so where has Percy gone? Suspense will be settled next chapter! Dun dun dun! Thanks again for reviews. Always feel free to give suggestions. GIGANTIC thanks to FirstBookWorm who helped me make a few decisions on this story, and a shoutout to my former beta reader, SloppyJoe313. I no longer need her, but check out her stories and encourage her to keep writing. Thanks for reading and review!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Andrea Gets the Best Birthday Present Ever

PERCY POV

I had a dream. Well, not exactly a dream...I'm not sure exactly sure what to call it. It was almost like I was a primordial being watching events take place. And somehow, I knew what I was seeing was...real. that's why I can't call it a dream. Anyway, I saw Annabeth screaming at Andrea.

"Andrea! I said give me one minute!"

Tears welled up i n Andrea's eyes.

"You never loved me! Only Daddy did!"

She ran for her room. I marveled at how big she looked. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"No! Andrea, honey, wait!" She groaned, putting her head between her hands. "Oh gods, Percy, where are you? We need you so much!"

I wanted to call out, tell her everything was okay, I was right there, but my voice didn't work. I blinked, and time seemed to fast forward.

"Andrea?" Annabth entered her room. Andrea was nowhere to be found. She looked out the window. Andrea was lugging a suitcase of ponies, and her favorite clothes near the street. Annabeth sighed. She journeyed outside and jogged to Andrea.

"Andrea, Baby! Come back home. You know I love you! I'm sorry I yelled. I...its just been..." Annabeth trailed off as Andrea turned and clung to her mother, eyes watering.

"I miss Daddy!"

"So do I, Baby."

Andrea sniffled. "Daddy always called me that"

Annabeth stiffened.

"Come on, Andie. It's not safe out here at night."

She picked up the suitcase and carried it home for Andrea.

"Let's talk, you and me," Annabeth said, making herself comfortable on the couch. Andrea hopped next to her.

"Birthday's tomorrow," Andrea began.

"Really? Hmmm. Well, do you deserve any presents?"

Andrea shook her head vigorously, causing Annabeth to laugh.

"Well, I've got a special pre-birthday gift for you."

Annabeth went to the other room. Minutes later, she returned with a familiar silver bracelet. She handed it to Andrea.

"Your father got this for me when we were dating," She laughed a little. "I'm not sure he still knows I have it. I'm not one for jewlery, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Promise me you'll wear this. It will protect you."

"From the monsters?" Andrea asked innocently. Annabeth bit her lip.

"Just promise me you'll wear it."

"Okay, Mom"

They embraced tightly.

"Love you Andie."

"Love you, too."

That's when I decided in my mind I had to wake up. Wake! I told myself. Wake, wake, WAKE!

My eyes snapped open. I was in the water. New York skyline greeted my eyes. I remembered words I had heard long ago. What belongs in the sea returns to the sea. I also took note that it was daytime. Time must be different whereever I had been. I waded to shore and looked for a newspaper for the date. However, a sound of a horse in pain cut me off.

"L-lord Perseus!" A voice called. I scanned the city, fixing my eyes on a Pegasus that was collapsed on the ground. I ran over.

"M-my lord," it spoke again, "I-I was attacked...save my daughter, p-please!" The white pegasus lifted her wing, displaying an equally white as snow pegasus that had streaks of black along its body.

"P-please, m-my lord. She's only a week old." She gasped out before dying. I knealt beside the baby pegasus.

"Hey there, girl. Can you tell Lord Perseus your name?"

"S-snowball."

I nodded. That made since.

"Okay, Snowball, I'm going to make sure you have a very nice home with food, water, love, and companionship. Does that sound nice?"

She nodded.

"Who's your father?"

The horse whinnied in surprise.

"Why, Blackjack, My lord!"

I stared. "As in, my Blackjack? The one that saved Olympus?"

"Yes, my lord! We were seperated when he was whistled in to save your family. Soon after, they attacked mother." Snowball whimpered. I had always wondered why animals were able to talk so early after being born, and walk and such. Took so long for humans.

"Well, I'll call Father right now."

I whistled, then began petting Snowball.

"Don't worry, girl. Blackjack will be here any second."

Momentarily, the sun was blocked and a jet-black Pegasus swooped down.

"Boss! It is you! And you found Snowball! Oh, Sweetie, I've been looking for you and your mother everywhere! I-is Princess still alive?" Blackjack asked, nuzzling his daughter. I assumed Princess was his wife.

"I'm sorry, Blackjack. The attack had already happened before I got here."

I stroked his back, and listened to Pegasi cry for the first time in my life. Blackjack turned to me.

"Thanks for protecting my daughter, Boss. I owe you extra."

I wanted to argue, but it wouldn't do any good with Blackjack.

"Yeah, no problem, man."

Blackjack finished reuniting before asking

"Where you been, Boss? It's been four years! Are you back for Little Boss's Birthday today?"

Four years! And Andrea's birthday!

"I wish I knew where I was, Blackjack. It's like I fell asleep, had a dream, and I wake up four years later."

"So like Rip-Van Winkle sorta stuff, just not as long?"

"Yeah. Can Snowball fly?"

Blackjack snorted. "Well of course!"

"Good. Fly me home. Oh, and I had an idea. I was hoping you would let me present Snowball as a gft for Andrea. I mean, gods, I haven't seen her in four years!"

"Of course, Boss! I'm yo horse, and Snowball can be Little Boss'! Makes sense!"

I patted his mane.

"Snowball took most after her mother, I see." I mused.

"Yeah, but she's got my hooves!"

I laughed. It felt great to be coming home. Then suddenly, I felt my face. Holy Styx, I had a beard! I couldn't see myself with a beard! Would Annabeth recognize me? Should I find a place to shave? Well, it was too late to make a decision now. Blackjack landed in the yard. Blackjack recognized me, Annabeth would too. I walked to the front porch, took a deep breath...

Ding-dong!

A miunte or two and the door swung open.

"Hey, Thalia, we were waiti-"

She stopped, noticing that I wasn't Thalia. She drunk me in and her eyes widened.

"P-p-pe-Percy?"

"Annabeth!"

"Oh gods! Percy. Oh gods oh gods, oh gods! You are alive!"

She leaped on me, and I stumbled off the porch, landing hard in the grass.

"Oof!"

Annabeth was sobbing, planting kisses ferociously on my lips.

"Mom! What the Hades?!" Andrea exclaimed from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

Annabeth twisted her body to look at Andrea from her straddle position over me. She quickly stood, helping me do the same. I loomek straight at my daughter.

"Andrea, Baby! I-I'm home" I said softly.

Andrea was frozen in place. "Oh my gods! D-daddy?!"

She tackled me as well, squeezing me as tight as possible, letting herself know I was indeed real. Tears were in my eyes now, as I hugged Andrea tightly.

"Everybody said you were dead, Daddy, but I didn't believe them! Nico would have found you if you were dead!"

I placed a hand in her hair, and titled her head to look at me.

"I am so sorry, Baby! Happy Birthday, though."

"You remembered! You know!"

I smiled even wider.

"Blackjack helped me out with today's date, and my little gift to you. Blackjack!"

My pegasus landed beside us, bringing Snowball with him.

"Say hello to Snowball, Blackjack's daughter, and your very own Pegasus."

Andrea was wide-eyed. Mesmerized, she reached out and brushed against Snowball's fur.

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Baby. More than you know!"

The rest of my reunions went about the same. Emotional. But right now, I was about to be in a meeting for the first time. My son, Perseus Andrew Jackson the Second. Born on January First. A New Year Baby.

"We'e really been worried about him, Percy. He hasn't ever spoken. The docotrs couldn't see thaf he was mute. They said he just decided not to talk for some reason." Annabeth told me. "He'll write occassionally, a little note, for teachers, people like that, but not a single verbal communication."

We entered his room. He was sitting, drawing a picture. He looked up, and stopped. Carefully, he stood and walked over to me. Annabeth held her breath.

"Dad," he whispered, "Dad!"

He studied me, and stroked his chin, feeling for a beard.

"Dad!" He cried again

"Percy! His first words. My gods, he's been waiting on you!" Annabeth said.

"Dad!"

"Yeah, that's right buddy!"

He ran to his closet and flung it open. He lugged out a box. He shoved off the top, and heaved out papers. He strew them across the floor.

"Dad." He pointed. "Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad."

Pictures. Hand drawn pictures of me fighting monsters. Andrea, Annabeth, Matilda, the twins were in some. They were all from the dreams I had been having about the Prophecy. A shiver traveled down my spine.

"W-where did you get these, buddy?" I asked

"My mind. Well, the images. I drew them." He laughed. "I don't know why I have dreams about you, Daddy. I've never met you. But I knew he was you. Mommy told me I looked liked you exactly."

I stared at Annabeth. "He can talk up a storm. How can he talk like that?"

"He might look like you, Percy, but obviously he has Athenian smarts." She was visibly shaken, but tried to hide it. "Especially with those drawings..."

Andrew finished putting his drawings in his closet.

"I had a dream that I wouldn't have any more visions when you got hom, Daddy, so we can forget them now."

Oh, I wished we could forget.

"Uh, yeah buddy." I picked him up.

"I'm glad to see you, Daddy. You've got three years to make up for!"

I raised an eyebrow at Annabeth.

"Have you been telling him things?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I might have let something lift out once or twice."

I held Andrew close.

"I will definitely make it up to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lay on my bed after telling Annabeth the entire story.

"Percy, you were in the Land of Eternal Sleep! You're lucky you woke up!"

"I just...thought about you and the kids...what is the Land of Eternal Sleep? How have I never heard of it?"

"Well, there's a lot of controversy in the legends and myths about whether or not it exists. From what you've said, it sounds like it does."

"Hm. Cool...Annabeth, I know this is the last thing you want to talk about, but I am going to mention it, and then we will forget it for a few years. Gaea had me dragged there."

She nodded, snuggling closer.

"I figured. Andrea got the best birthday today, Percy. Everyone was so happy to see you. Matilda had started to go into a shell. She trusts you above everyone. And Andrea has been hanging out with Lucas, as you saw at her party today." She laughed suddenly. "Did you aee Nico's and Thalia's faces?!"

I joined the laughter.

"You know what else is funny? We have all our serious talks in the bed as we to to sleep."

I really wasn't sure if I wanted to sleep. I'd only been resting for four years.

"You know what, that is very true." Annabeth said. She gave me a kiss. "And then we always love on each other." She said coyly.

I put my leg around hers, and turned to face her.

"That is also very true."

Our lips met. My hands came to her face, cupping her cheeks and deeping the kiss.

"Mm, Annabeth," I moaned against her lips happily, "I love you so much."

My hand trailed to her back, rubbing small circles. Annabeth broke the kiss, and kissed up my neck gently.

"I think," she said in between kisses, "the Prophecy said that Andrew was the last one."

She made it back to my lips.

"Good," I replied. "That means we can enjoy all the fun." I kissed her. "And we don't have to worry about a single thing."

She smiled, rolling on her back. She reached up and pulled my head down to show me how the French show affection. And wei, wei, did I love her.

A/N Hope you're still enjoying the story! Anything having to do with Romance takes me an extra long time to write, because I am not a very romantic person. I try my best. Don't forget to review and suggest! Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

My Birthday Now

"Oh, STYX!"

I leaped out of the way as a cardboard box zoomed down the stairs carrying Will and Kate in it.

"Will, Kate! What are you doing? You could kill yourselves!" I berated. Annabeth came to see what the fuss was about.

"What's wrong, Percy?"

"They just flew down the stairs in a freakin' cardboard box!" I used my motions to demonstrate, working myself up. "Look! It has rockets on it. They nearly died!"

"No, Dad!" Will said. "We were perfectly safe!"

Kate nodded in agreement. "We ran tests with equal weight balances and different speeds."

She pulled blue paoer rom the bottom of the box and handed it to me.

"What the Hades is this!?"

Annabeth took the paper from me.

"Blueprints, Percy!" She said it was obvious. I looked at the blue paper. Oh yeah. It was.

"Oh, this would work, Percy! Look with their weight, trajectory, and size, perfect. Wait, how did you balance the back with Kate back there?"

What? I didn't understand.

"Andrea!" I hollered. She appeared quickly, ready to aid me.

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"What's your trajectory when jumping down the stairs?"

"Huh?"

I fist-pumped.

"Sweet. See? They're not all gonna turn out like you, Wise Girl!"

"Hmm?" Annabeth glanced up.

"Aw, nothing. High Five, Andie."

She clapped my hand.

"Good girl. You and me are tight. Don't ever get smarter."

"Okay, Daddy."

She shrugged like it would be easy. I loved that girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I found out that when you keave for long periods of time, they give your job to someone else. Luckily, however, we demigods could use the mist. They never even realized I had been gone. But that's not inportant. This is: Today was my birthday. August Eighteenth. Unfortunately, today was also the day my kids returned to school. I dropped Andrea, Matilda, and the twins off since they used the same school, and Annabeth dropped Andrew at preschool.

"Bye! Love you all! Do I need to walk any of you in or anything?"

"No!"

So I drove away. Annabeth met me back at home.

"Did you walk the twins in?"

"What? They said I didn't need to walk any of them in!"

"Percy! They're four! I don't care if you HAVE to!"

I swallowed. "Sorry?"

She smacked my chest lightly. "Percy."

"It's my birthday, cut me a break!" I protested

"I know, Percy, but they are your kids."

I couldn't think of a response, so I blurted out, "Let's go on a date."

"What?"

"You know, a date. For my birthday. Lunch, a movie, whatever. When was the last time we did that?"

"Four years, three months ago."

I spread my arms in staisfaction.

"Exactly. You need a break."

"Okay, Percy."

She set down the mixing bowl she had almost started using, and swept her golden hair out of her eyes.

"Give me an hour to get ready."

Needless to say, once Annabeth was ready, she was beautiful. And naturally, Iet her know.

"Thank you, Percy. I missed you telling me that." She gave me a peck on the cheek. "Now, where did you have in mind?"

"Well, my lady, I was thinking on a small excursion to a monster-infested restaurant. After we successfully fend off an entire army, I thought we could continue the romance by discovering, oh, I don't know...gorgons at the mall. After we avoid poisoned popcorn, we will then proceed to pick up our children from demon teachers that want to kill them."

"Sounds like a plan-sadly, a very realistic scenario for our lives." Annabeth grimaced, holding my arm.

"Yeah. Leave out the monsters, and that's basically my idea. What you hungry for?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surprisingly, lunch at Olive Garden went without a hitch. We went to the theater, but didn't really find anything we were interested in, so we took it on home.

"Mm, Percy, you taste buttery...with a hint of garlic," Annabeth said as she kissed me.

"Just know, you ate the same bread I did."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me close again.

"Never said I was complaining."

Just then, our passion was interrupted by the phone. With our crazy heritage, we knew we shouldn't let it go.

"Hello?"

"Uh, yes, Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes. That's me."

"I am Ms. Cherry, from Goode Elementary School Daycare. We have an older man, and a young woman trying to see your daughter, but we have never seen them before. We needed to know if they are allowed to see them. Their names are...Mr. Brunner, and Ms. Dare."

I sucked in a breath. At least I knew them, but, I didn't know why Chiron and Rachel would be there.

"Oh, oh! Uh, yeah! That's uh, Aunt Rachel and then Great-Grandpa"

Annabeth sat up on the bed, already grabbing for her clothes to put back on. Intuition shouted trouble.

"Okay, just checking, Sir. Thank you."

I hung up.

"The daycare. Rachel and Chiron are trying to visit."

She slipped her pants back on, and buttoned her blouse.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Annabeth. What do I need to ask? 'Hey, excuse me, ask my Centaur Friend and Oracle why they aren't at the demigod camp, and trying to visit my kids who have parents born of Greek gods?" I tried not to sound tok sarcastic, but it just slipped out.

"Shut up, Percy." She growled.

So we rode in relative silence to the school. I held Annabeth's hand as we entered the school. Ms. Cherry greeted us.

"Why, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, here to pick up early? They're in the back with your relatives."

"Thank you," I said, hurrying past.

There had to be an absolutely dire reason for them to be here.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth. Rachel, uh, had a moment. She has a quest for the children, I'm afraid." Chiron announced from his pseudo-wheelchair.

"Quest!" Annabeth screeched.

"Hades no! I haven't prepared them for a quest! Matilda's the oldest and she's only ten, for Zeus' sake!"

We entered, and Andrea was quivering with fear. Rachel tried to comfort her.

"D-daddy, M-mom!"

Annabeth beat me to her. I noticed Matilda shaking as well, so I went to her.

"Matilda, what did Rachel say?"

"I-it was like that night at camp. It scares me, Percy."

I put my arm around her, and rubbed her shoulder. I could totally relate.

"I know, sis, but it's real important that you tell us exactly what she said, word for word."

"Okay, here goes:

A sister and a daughter shall travel to the Sea

And without usual supervision, tormented they will be

The third member will be found eventually in friends

But will arrive only in time for the end

Father shall arrive to save them from the pain

And then, all the knowledge they will gain"

I looked at Annabeth.

"This can't be right." I muttered. "Why? What is this quest about, Rachel?"

She bit her lip. "I had a vision. The key to defeating Gaea lies at the end of this quest. That's how we know for sure it has to be Andrea and Matilda. Your family is caught up in this."

Without thinking, I flipped a chair.

"Why do I keep hearing about this Prophecy?! It's years away, but it seems like it's gonna happen tomorrow! I'm sick and tired of it! Now, I've got to send my ten year old sister, and eight year old daughter on a stupid quest to receive information we won't use for half their lives!"

Chiron wheeled behind me.

"Percy, no one wants this, but we cannot simply mess with Fate. They have to go. You know that. Take them home. Spend the rest of the day with them, and have them ready by morning. That is all I know to say."

Chiron was correct. I couldn't change it. I cursed and punched the wall. Ms. Cherry stuck her elderly, wrinkled face in.

"Is everything all right? I heard some clatter."

"Oh, yes!" Annabeth responded. "My husband was trying a handstand trick on the chair and it fell over. He doesn't know how to handstand."

She laughed. "Well, okay then. I've got to lock up here soon. You're the last family today."

Thanking her, we left.

When we got home, I took Andrea and Matilda to the backyard so we would be fenced in.

"Annabeth, bring some buckets and cups, please!" I ordered. She hauled them to me promptly, already filled with water like I wanted.

"Andrea, Matilda, watch this closely."

I streched out a hand. The water rose from the cup. I did a few trick with it in the air, before I let it fall in a bucket.

"Woah, Percy! How did you do that? Can I do that because of Dad?" Matilda gasped.

"Yes, you can, Matilda, I know for sure, since you're a direct descendant of Dad. I'm hoping Andrea has the power, too since you'll be together on the Quest."

Andrea hopped up and down joyfully.

I had never taught anyone how to use a power. So I winged it, like everything else I did in life.

"Like this. One at a time now. Matilda, you first. Stretching your arm helps with concentration. Okay. I want you to do what I did. Lift the water from the plastic cup to a bucket."

She tried, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Nothing.

"I-I don't know what to do! What do I concentrate on? How do I move it?" Matilda asked.

"This should be natural, Matilda. Concentrate on making the water move. You aren't asking it to go somewhere, you are forcing it. It channels through your body. There should be a tugging sort of feeling in your gut."

Matilda stared the red Solo cup nearly to ashes. Finally, she raised her arm. A few seconds later, a small stream of water rose from it. It slowly snaked its way the bucket.

Splash!

"I did it!"

"Good!" I exclaimed. "Do it faster this time!"

I gave Annabeth a relieved grin. Matilda repeated the procedure until she was as fast as me. Andrea watched her Aunt in awe.

"Great! Andrea, you try! Remeber what I told Matilda. Concentrate!"

Andrea reached out with a sly grin.

Zip!

The water shot from the cup in a perfect arch to the bucket. What the...I looked at Andrea, shocked.

"I found out I could do this last year," she confessed. "I've been practicing because I wanted to surprise you one day."

"It worked." I said. "Can you girls lift one bucket each?"

They did. Two large orbs of water floated above the yard. They gave a mischievious glance at each other, the lobbed them at me. I stuck both palms up, and made a grasping motion. The blobs halted in front of me.

"Ha! I've got two hands, girls!"

Suddenly, another ball of H2O came at me. I brought my palms together. My two orbs morphed into one, ans caught the incoming assault. I grinned.

"I'm also more experienced!"

With my own sly smile, I launched the water at Annabeth.

"PERRRCYYY!"

The girls giggled as Annabeth stormed inside, sopping wet. I continued showing tricks, when all of a sudden a projectile hit my neck and exploded into water.

"Hey!"

I turned to see Annabeth leading a water balloon charge against us, with Andrew and the Twins. She hadn't stormed off angry. She waa getting backup!

"Andrea! Matilda! Take cover!"

The next water balloon I caught and lobbed it at Kate. She got wet.

"DAAAAAAD!"

Her entire team aimed at me. I couldn't block them all. The exploded on my entire body. We didn't have any balloons on our side, so we continued launching pockets of water here and there. I launched an orb and Annabeth and she dodged.

"Ha! Missed me! Missed me!" She childishly chanted.

The war continued until I snuck behind enemy lines. I grabbed Annabeth around the waist and she gasped, turning and having her lips connect with mine.

That ended the game real quick, as every child wrinkled their nose in disgust and looked away.

"Ewwwwww!"

Annabeth and I smiled.

"Love you, Wise Girl."

"Love you more,"

I was going to respond, but Will cut me off.

"Can we just go eat your cake now?"

"Sure,"

"Yay!"

Five kids ran for the door. I left one arm around Annabeth's waist as we walked in.

"Love you most."

"Oh I doubt that right now."

I was intrigued. What did she know that I didn't?

"Pray, tell, how so?" I mocked

"You," she said putting her index finger on my chest, "Have four years worth of presents to open."

Holy Styx.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remember, girls, your powers will drain your energy. Try not to use them just for fun while on the quest."

"Okay"

"And the Quest says you are going to the Sea, which I can only assume means our nearest Ocean...I would take you there, but that's messing with the prophecy too much," I said.

I didn't want to send them off at all. I pulled them both in for a tight embrace. I kissed both their foreheads, and waved goodbye.

"I'll miss you, Dadddy!" "I'll miss you, Percy!"

"I-M me if you can!" I hollered.

"We will!"

And they disappeared into the fog, headed for the sea. Suddenly, I got a horrible gut feeling. What if sea was capitalized...as in Sea. The Sea...of Monsters...I swallowed, and prayed that wasn't right.

A/N Thanks for Jeff210 for reviewing. I love the support I am getting! Thanks so much. Now, I am working on the next few chapters as Quest chapters. I am planning on Andrea's and Matilda's POV. If you think I should just do one, let me know! Thanks for reading, and never feel embarrased to review!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Our Quest Begins

MATILDA POV

Honestly, I was very scared. Percy had acted like we were going to die, but Annabeth was casual about. I could still tell she was worried about us though. I though at about what Rachel said. I shuddered. The sea had to be though, right? I mean, it gives us strength since I'm Poisideon's daughter and techinically Andrea's aunt. Although, we had a more sisterly bond since there was only a two year difference.

"I'm scared, Matilda," Andrea whimpered to me. "What if monsters attack?"

"Do you have Twilight?"

She nodded. "Daddy said it would always appear in my pocket if I lost it."

"Good. I've got my knife, so we'll send any monster back to their maker!" I declared, holding the straps of my backpack a bit tighter.

It made Andrea smile.

"Good...do you know where we're going, Matilda?"

I didn't like lying, so I answered truthfully.

"Not really. Percy said we should head for the ocean."

Andrea pursed her lips.

"What's that sound?"

I perked up ears and listened. A soft whooshing sound, and a faint neigh of a horse. We looked up, shouting at the same time.

"Blackjack!"

"Hey, Little Boss. Hey Sister Boss. Boss told me to keep and eye on you 'till you reached the ocean."

I chuckled at Blackjack's nicknames. He had one for everybody in the family.

"Well, thanks," I said, not really sure what else to say.

"Want a ride? To speed it up some?"

We climbed on his back, and Blackjack flew off. He landed on the hot sand and we slipped off.

"Thanks, Blackjack! Take care of Snowball for me!" Andrea called.

He neighed as he joined the hroizon.

"What now?" Andrea asked.

"Percy said look for anything weird or unusual to guide us. We scanned the beach, and I saw it. A burning brazier like we had at camp. I pointed to the dock.

"There."

Andrea trotted beside me.

A old woman sat cross-legged in front of the fire. Well, she was old to me. She didn't have any wrinkles or anything yet.

"Greetings, Matilda and Andrea Jackson."

Andrea hid behind me, which was exactly what I wished I could do.

"Uh, hi. W-we just want to..."

What did we want?

"Oh, do not fret, child. I know what you want. You need the information for the Great Prophecy."

"Uh, y-yes. How did you know?" I asked.

The woman laughed. It seemed pleasant, but there was some sort of hatred or malice hidden in it.

"The Queen of Olympus does her best to keep with everything, child."

Queen of Olympus...Queen of Olympus. Who is the Queen of Olympus!? Andrea piped up.

"You're Hera! Mom doesn't like you..." she covered her mouth, realizing she might shouldn't have said that.

Hera frowned.

"Ah, yes...Annabeth...Athena's brat. I've run into her before. You remind me of her, Andrea. In looks, that is. Your actions are much more like your father's."

Andrea grinned to herself. She loved being like Percy.

"Do you know something we should? Percy said if a god stopped us, it was for good reason."

Hera nodded approvingly.

"He would be correct. I know what you seek. The Sea of Monsters. Your brothers traveled there once, along with Annabeth. They barely made it, to say the least, and they were older. You will have a difficult time if you do not stay together. You are both descendants of extremely powerful people. Power runs in your veins. Now, as to getting to the Sea of Monsters, you go straight. If you stop my your father's palace, Matilda, I am sure he will give you transportation."

With a flick of her wrist, she vanished, leaving behind the burning coals. Percy said gods always tended to leave something behind. It was supposed to be ominous or something. I took Andrea's hand.

"Ready to go swimming?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, my dad's palace was HUGE. I really wasn't eager to meet him, but I had to admire his workmanship. The guards let us pass, with a small nod, and helpful directions to the throne room. My dad sat on his throne, regally.

"Hi, Gramps!" Andrea waved. Interesting nickname.

"Hello, Andrea!" His voice was warm, inviting. I was slightly irriated, too, that Andrea knew him, but this was my first meeting.

"And Matilda! You've grown!"

"My scars haven't," I responded before I could stop myself. He winced, pain in his eyes.

"Ah yes."

Then he seemed to notice the woman beside him.

"Oh, Matilda, Andrea, this is my wife, Amphirite. Honey..."

My...mom, step-mom? I guess. Studied me.

"Is the one you thought you were having with your...favorite lover?"

My dad swallowed. "Yes, Dear."

"Fortunately, I enjoy your children more than I do you, sometimes. Enjoy your stay, children." She drifted away.

"So, uh, Dad...we're on a quest," I said.

"A quest? For what?" He sounded worried, like Percy.

"We need some fast form of transportation to the, uh, Sea of Monsters?" I said the last part questioningly, making sure I got the location correct."

My dad stroked his beard.

"Well, I can have Delphin and Valorie take you to the safe house that is three miles out from it, but my subjects cannot enter, for they cannot return as you can. What is the reason?"

I glanced at Andrea who had wandered off to inspect the pillars.

"We got a prophecy telling us that we would find information to defeat Gaea in the Sea of Monsters."

"Hmm. And where is your third member?"

"A line said he would show up near the end of the quest."

He shook his head.

"No, no. I do not like the sound of this one."

He looked at me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched.

"I am truly sorry I was never there for you. From now on, I will help as much as possible. And that means, sending you off right now. Delphin!"

A dolphin swam in, sort of bowing. He didn't have a joint to bend with, so it was more like a bob of the nose.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take Valorie, and escort these young girls here to the safe house outside of the Sea."

"Yes, my lord."

I wondered why he was rushing us so. I grabbed Andrea's hand again as we left.

"Oh, and Matilda! Remember, do not trust all your brothers!"

What the Hades did that mean?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riding a dolphin was fun. We made it to the safe house by sundown. Now, I thought the safe house would be like a little shack with a little food and water. Nope. It was a one story house that was a perfect rectangle. One story might make it sound small, but it was gigantic. It had a complete kitchen, den, bathroom, and bedroom. Plus, it was underwater so we would be protectes from most monsters. We thanked Delphin and Valorie, then went inside.

"Matilda, look! It has a T.V.! We can watch my Pony World show!"

Andrea giggled happily, and turned the cable on. Cable T.V. underwater. That's new.

What I liked about the house is, there were no walls except for the four around the house. I could stand at one end of the building and see everything inside. I made me feel less...seperated. I watched Andrea's show for a minute, then I was bored. I walked to the pantry, and found it stocked full of Chicken Noodle Soup. I poured some in a bowl, and stuck it in the microwave. When it beeped, I put some in a seperate bowl for Andrea.

"Hey, Andie, when your show goes off, do you want to Iris-Message Dad?"

"Could we do it now?"

I nodded. "Of course."

I created a misty area, and tossed a Drachma in, requesting to talk to Percy. A scene popped up. Percy lay in bed, shirtless, carressing Amnabeth's cheek.

"I'm just worried about them, Annabeth," he said. She kissed him lightly, and I could see that she was naked as well.

"I know, Percy, we just have to pray they stay safe. For now, how about we finish what we started yesterday?"

She rolled over on top of him, and I blushed furiously.

"Daddy!" Andrea yelled, also blushing. Why is, there's always those things in life you don't want to see, but for some reason, can't stop watching?

Annabeth jumped, landing back on her side of the bed. She clutched at the covers to, well, cover her body.

"Andrea! Matilda!" Percy said, a slight blush on his face as well. "Are you okay? And...where are you?"

Andrea told him the story from the beginning. Percy frowned at the part about being so close to our destnation.

"Well, that's good. Maybe it will be a, uh, quick quest. In and out sort of thing." I could tell he didn't completely believe his words.

"Yeah, but we're about to go to sleep here, Percy. Uh, we'll try to message you later. Love you, bro," I said.

Percy glanced at the clock.

"Oh, yeah, it is pretty late. Uh, we'll talk to you later. Love you, too."

"I love you both, as well," Annabeth chimed in.

"Love you Mommy and Daddy!" Andrea said.

"Love you, too Annabeth," I finished before ending the message. "Well, Andie. Let's hit the sack."

Andrea crawled under her sheets.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story, Matilda?" She begged, making her puppy dog expression.

I smiled at her. I loved to tell stories.

"Sure. There once was a young man named Theseus..."

This was Andrea's favorite story. Anyone who kills the Minotaur was a hero to her. She was asleep before it was over, but I continued just to satisfy myself. Eventually, I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

The next morning, we ate some more soup, and ventured out. The water seemed so tranquil to be next to a monsterous area. Anchored to the house, we found a motorboat. Andrea and I hauled ourselves into it, and started it up

"Do we know what to do once we enter the Sea of Monsters?" Andrea asked hesitantly.

"Find our information," I guessed, spinning the wheel starboard. I wasn't sure which way to go, but I knew there would be danger no matter what. We chugged along for a while, entering rocky waters, talking about random things, when Andrea was suddenly snatched from the boat.

"MATILDAAAAAAAA!" She screamed. I looked up to see Andrea in the talons of a large creature. It had to Scylla, I remembered, the monster that ate people going into the Sea of Monsters. I made a large hand out of the water, and made it pull Andrea down. Scylla was surprised at her loss of prey, but turned her attention to me. I gulped.

"CAAAA-REEEEEEE-AWWWWW!" It screeched. I ducked as it swooped for me. It smashed the windshield, and tore off the entire front of the boat. I whimpered. I wanted Percy to be there. As Scylla circled back, I dove into the water, swimming for Andrea. I popped up next to her.

"Matilda! We need to stay underwater where the monster can't get us!" She gasped out. I nodded in agreement, and gripped her hand tightly, sinking beneath the waves. We didn't stop swimming until we were on the other side of Scylla's cliff. We broke surface and bobbed for awhile, deciding what we should do. Slowly, we began swimming for the closest surface. We were almost there, when I heard a noise. A soft, angelic song. It sang wonders. I looked at the shorleine, and saw Percy, Annabeth, the twins, Andrew, and Andrea. They were sitting at home, all warming each other up on the couch. The beckoned to me. I swam closer, until something struck my mind. Andrea was with me. Were in the ocean, not at home. I shook my head, and the scene shifted. Three ugly hags sat on craggy rock, singing their song. I heard splashing, and Andrea was swimming madly towards them. No!

"Andrea!" I called desperately, following after her. I caught up, and drug her under. She looked at me, dazed and confused. The water must block their magic.

"Daddy, Mommy..." she murmmered.

"It's an illusion!" I told her. She began crying. I pulled her in close, and swam around for hours until we finally reached a safe shore.

We found a match in the backpack Percy had sent with us. Luckily, it was magic and wasn't wet. We lit it, and started a campfire. Andrea huddled in, holding me in a tight embrace.

"I want to go home!" She sobbed.

I didn't know how to comfort her, so I hugged her back.

"I do too, Andie."

We sat around the fire in silence, already understanding the other's feelings. Together, well drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My vision blurred as a huge hand gripped my neck. I tried to pry the fingers off, but it didn't work.

"What does we have here?!" A voice boomed. "Polyphemus has found his desserts for tonight!"

Polyphemus...Polyphemus...wasn't he a cyclops? My dad's words drifted into my mind. Don't trust all your brothers. Oh gods! The cyclops trekked back to his cave, and tossed me and Andrea down.

"Stay there, kiddies!" He grinned. "Polyphemus will prepare feast for tonight! Feed you, then eat you!" He bellowed a laugh, an left the cave, slamming a stone in front of it. Complete darknes surrounded us.

"Matilda!" Andrea cried.

I blindly fished around in my pack for another match. I found one. Fire sparked, and we discovered we were next to a fire pit. I lit the contents, and flames shot up. Andrea stopped her groping and crawled over.

"A-are we going to die?" She asked.

I couldn't reapond. I had no idea.

A/N Okay! Had to stop there to leave some time for Andrea's POV! So do any of you know who the third member is going to be? He will show uo next chapter! Oops! Did I just let 'he' slip out? Thanks to Hanksr for being a new reviewer! Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

We Are Rescued From the Cyclops but Still End Up in Danger

ANDREA POV

I whimpered as I snuggled close to Matilda. All I wanted in the world was my Daddy. No one loved me like he did. I mean, Matilda loved me, but nothing could pass my Daddy's. Suddenly, the stone moved, and the cyclops guy came back in. It laughed giddily.

"I see you started the fire for me! Hee hee hee!"

He sat down, and threw meat over the fire.

"We gonna have some nice mutton! You ever had lamb before? Polyphemus lamb beat all others!" He boasted. I held Matilda's hand tighter. After a while, he pulled the roasted lamb and bit a chunk off, not even waiting for it to cool.

"Mmmmm! Good! Here, eat my desserts. I need you plump!"

He handed the meat to us, when suddenly, there was a large POP! His eye fell out onto the food. I shrieked in terror and lurched back. Another pop, and his body transformed into dust. I yelped, until I saw someone in the front enterance. A small boy with a gun hand.

"Andie?"

I gasped. My best friend had come! I was so happy, I didn't even bother to ask how.

"Lukey!" I cried, running over to give him a hug. He was a year older than me, but we were the same size.

"You saved us!" I cried again.

Matilda came over and said thanks as well.

"How did you get here?" Matilda questioned. Lucas scratched his head.

"I don't really know...I just came...I think my grampa sent me. He called it shadow travel..."

I smiled broadly.

"You're the third!" I said excitedly. "Matilda, he's the third, he has to be!"

"But the Prophecy said he would come near the end. We've only been here a day!"

Lucas was confused.

"You've been gone for a week!" He exclaimed.

"A week! That's not possible!" Matilda said with just as much surprise.

Lucas bit his lip.

"My dad says time is different in monster's lairs," he announced.

I didn't know how to take that. Why hadn't Daddy told me and Matilda that befote he sent us off? Why wasn't he with us? I began to doubt him, and I didn't know why.

"Let's just get out of here," I suggested. They agreed. Exiting the cave proved to be difficult though. Dozens of sheep blocked our path. We skirted around them, and the ignores us mostly. It was just very hard to wade through them. Suddenly, Matilda tripped and landed on a sheep. It turned and bit her leg with razor sharp teeth. Sharp Teeth? This was a sheep with fangs. Matilda screamed, and clutched at her bloody leg.

"Matilda!" I said

Every sheep in the flock twisted our direction. We backed away slowly. They all seemed to have fangs. I figured we were about to die, when a cannon ball exploded, killing several livestock.

"Kill the Bastards!" A voice hollered from atop the rocks. "No, not the children, you idiot! The sheep you just shot at!"

Our heads swiveled in their direction. A group of men stood firing shots at the animals. One by one, the sheep were killed, and then men came down to us.

"Hello, children, I am Captain Gruff. And you?"

He was tall, and lean, with a curly cue moustache.

"A-Andrea, my sister, uh, Matilda, and, my friend Lucas." I informed him. I always called Matilda my sister, because thinking of her as an Aunt was weird.

"Okay, good. Now that the formalities are out of the way, you are our prisoners. Chuck, cuff them."

Chuck advanced toward us.

"What?! What are you!" I demanded. "My sister is hurt!"

Captain Gruff turned back to us.

"We are pirates, Missy. And we do not like demigods. You will be tortured nicely. And, since we are modern pirates, we will use modern conveinances. Throw them in the brig, and we'll leave this gods-forsaken island."

Didn't like demigods? Isn't he one? He could see the monsters. I had so many questions to ask, but a gag was shoved over my nose an mouth. There was a strange smell on the rag. I took a few sniffs, and was knocked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes again to a blinding sunlight. I blinked, trying to see clearly. I held a hand up to block the sun and adverted my gaze.

"Matilda? Lucas?" I called. No answer. I curled into a pitiful ball, and took in my new room. It was a cell, like in a jail, and the bars were just close enough to where I couldn't squeeze out. In the entire room, there were dozens of cells. All were empty. There was sound coming from above, and I realized I was in the hull of a ship. So this is what a real brig looked like. I had only heard of one in stories.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHH! AH! AHHHHH!" Screaming came from above deck. A shirll, high pitched voice. It sounded very much like my sister.

"MATILDA!" I hollered. A scraping came down the stairs, and a man with a peg-leg scowled at me. I was seeing every pirate clichè today. He hobbled over, opened the door, and grabbed me by the neck, crushing my throat.

"Uungh!" I managed, clawing at his dirty fingers. It made him grin and choke me harder. He dragged me upstairs, and threw me down on the deck next to a very injured Matilda. She had singed body parts, like she had been poked with a hot stick. Lucas was bound next to her.

"Let them go!" I demanded, with nothing to back it up. The crew laughed. Captain Gruff spoke up.

"Matilda, we are all mortals who can see through the mist. Demigods like you always treated us like trash, beating us, calling us names. We were mistakes of Fate. Now, every time we find defensesless Half-Bloods, we return the favor. Now that you're awake, you can watch our proceedings before we hurt you!"

He picked up a weedeater, and started the motor.

"I did tell you we were modern pirates, correct?"

He took the machine, and shoved it in Lucas' stomach. Blood squirted out, and landed on my face. I screamed along with Lucas and shut my eyes. Tears spilled out.

"Lucas! Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled uselessly, flinching at the blood still landing on me. Oh gods, what was happening?! My breaths came out rapid and heavy. I was hyperventilating. Moments later, the engine was switched off.

The captain spoke again. "Now, it's your turn, Missy. We'll start out easy like we did for the others!"

"Daddy..." I sobbed. I wanted to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We should have died, but they knew what they were doing. They tortured us to the point of near death, then let us recover so they could continue. Currently, I was hanging upside down in my cell. I tried to get out, but I couldn't. There were guards posted to prevent that. The guards tonight, though, were drunk. They thought they were whispering, but they were quite loud. They had started out making jokes. Mostly rude and obscene ones about girls. However, they eventually changed topics.

"So, ya hear the Captain? Says we'll be helping Gaea out soon." A short, pudgy man said.

"Yeah, they say she's weaker than last time, so she's got to wait for Kronos to rise. The Giants and Titans are s'posed to work together, s'posedly." The other one said.

"Yeah, and rumor has it, she's not the only ancient being rising."

"You don't mean-!"

The fat one nodded.

"Yep. We're hoping he doesn't. Legend has it someone has to wake him though. He wakes, and Gaea's down and out."

What were they talking about? Who's he? I looked over at Lucas and Matilda, but they were out cold. They had bigger innuries than me. I cocked my head to hear more, when Captain Gruff's voice called them.

"Welch! Cal! Enough guarding for tonight! They ain't goin' nowhere!"

I'm lucky he did, because once they got their stumbling selves up the ladder, an Iris-Message popped up.

"Andrea?"

"Daddy!" I whispered, overjoyed.

"What's going on? Why are you upside down?" My dad asked.

I burst into tears. I was so joyed to see him, but he had to see me like this.

"Andrea, Baby, what's wrong?" He squinted. "Is that blood?"

I tried giving him a rundown of what happened. He grew furious when I mentioned the torture, and he looked like he was about to come through the message and kill all the pirates.

"Baby, do you know where you are?""

I shook my head, still crying.

"No, Daddy! You've got to come help! Please" I begged. I needed Daddy.

"I am going to do everything I can Andie. Just...hang in there for me. You're a tough girl, an I-"

He was cut off my a man yelling at me.

"Prisoner making communication, Captain!"

He hurried over, swiping his hand past the message, and slapping me in the process.

"Captain don't take nicely to prisoners who break the rules," he said, giving a smile eviler than Hades. I shuddered.

"I-i-it was just my Daddy! He-he messaged me!" I protested.

The captain strode up, stroking his facial hair.

"Well, he should have thought twice, for your sake. Give 'er thirty with the Cat 'O Nine."

There were claps of approval. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. Captain Gruff rushed away, as another grabbed a whip, and flicked it. I struck me, making bumps on my skin. All of our clothes were ruined. We had half our pants and half our shirts left. Another flick, and I groaned this time.

"Ow! Please, stop!" I begged, shutting my eyes tight. I waited for anothef lash that never came. I heard a few grunts and opened my eyes to a wonderful sight.

"T-Tyson!"

"Andie! I have found you. Daddy sensed an unusual ship in this area. We came to inspect. We don't like pirate ships so we hop on board to destroy and search. Now, I have found you!"

I let the information soak in.

"Grampa is here?"

Tyson nodded.

"Oh yes! He killing evil men right now!" He looked closer now, and noticed Matilda and Lucas.

"Did they do this to you?" He asked.

"Y-yes."

I had never seen Uncle Tyson angry before, but pure hatred shone in his eyes as he cut the rope binding my ankles. He sat me down in a chair."

"Wait here. I will help Matilda and Lucas."

I actually chuckled softly. There was no way I was going anywhere. Then, I saw Grampa climbing down the ladder.

"Andrea? Matilda?" He gasped. He immediately noticed our wounds. "I don't think I hurt those pirates enough!" He gripped his Trident tighter.

"G-gramps!" I stuttered out. I figured out why, too. The blood was rushing down from my head and the pain was increasing. I also figured out the Prophecy.

"Y-you're Father," I said, referring to the last line of the Prophecy. Grampa came over, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't seen him in forever until the quest happened. I wondered what had happened. Daddy had never really said anything in detail.

"You need rest, Andrea. I only wish there was a way for me to heal you completely. Alas, the Ancient Laws restrict me. Even in my own realm..."

The last thing I heard was him cursing. Then I passed out.

Sun graced my vision again when I woke. I was in a hospital bed. Scabs covered my entire body, and no open wounds were visible, although you could still see where they had been. I recoginzed the room as the Camp Half-Blood infirmary. I stepped out of bed. I shivered as my bare feet touched the cold floor.

"Hello?" I called. "Someone?" I took a step, and fell on my face. My legs felt like they were gone.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. There was some shuffling of feet outside, and a screen door creaked open.

"Andrea!" My dad's voice said.

"Daddy!"

He scooped me up in his arms, and nestled me close.

"Oh, gods, Baby! We were so worried!"

He rubbed the back of my head, down my neck, and to my back repeatedly, trying to soothe me.

"I'm okay, Daddy," I croaked out, "It's just a few scratches," I tried to sound tough. Secretly though, I never wanted to leave Daddy's arms.

"Grampa and Uncle Tyson rescued us, Daddy."

"Tyson brought you in and told us, Baby." He reassured me.

I scanned the empty room.

"Where are Lucas and Matilda?" I asked. "They were hurt more than me!"

"You were unconcious longer, Baby. They've been up for a day now. Do you need to see them?"

Anothet figure stepped through the door as he asked that.

"Percy what's taking so lo...Andrea!"

"Mommy!" I leaped from Daddy to my mom and hugged her.

"Oh, Andie! I missed you so much!" She whispered through tears.

"I know, Mom." I replied. She laughed, a more relieved laugh that I was definitely okay.

"That's it? No 'I missed you too, love you'?"

I shrugged. "Love you, Mom." And I meant it.

"Oh, she's definitely fine, Percy. Still acts like you," Mom commented.

"I take that as a compliment, Annabeth."

"It is." They kissed, and for the first time in my life, it didn't bother me at all. I was happy to be alive, and happy to be home.

They took me to see Matilda and Lucas (who was being chewed out for leaving, kind of.)

Matilda hugged me and nearly broke my spine.

"We made it, Andie!" She said.

"You're welcome!" I said with a smile. Mom said I had Daddy's wit. Lucas hugged me as well.

"I'm sorry I couldn't kill the pirates," he said. "I really wanted to."

"It's okay, Lukey. They were bigger than us."

He nodded. "Hey, you want to see my stomach?"

He lifted his shirt, and I saw a sunken in hole that had been sewed together. It was purple and made me want to vomit.

"The medic said I would have a permanent scar. How cool is that!"

I was glad someone wasn't letting the torture bother them. Finally, our parents stopped our reunion.

"I know you might not want to talk about it, but you need to. What information did you find out about the Great Prophecy?" Daddy asked.

Matilda and Lucas shrugged. I spoke up.

"I...heard some some of the pirates talking about some other man that might be rising."

"Kronos?" Thalia interjected.

"No...they mentioned him, but this other guy they never said his name. They said he was very ancient like Gaea, though."

Something seemed to click with Annabeth.

"Thanks, Andrea," she said. "Just forget about the quest now."

I tried, but kept wondering who that man was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I went back to school, Daddy used some sort of Jedi mind trick, and no one ever seemed to think I was gone. I got back in the swing of things, until one day I saw some big kids picking on the twins. They had never really learned how to fight, and one kid held a knife to them.

"Hey!" I shouted, going over to them. "Get your hands off them!"

The oldest kid with freckles looked at me.

"We Sixth graders, punk. This school is ours. Screw off and act like you never saw us."

I stood in front of Will and Kate. I wasn't scared of him after what I had been through. His two friends laughed.

"No. This is my family, and nobody messes with them." I responded firmly.

"Move!" The boy said again, obviously not use to resistance.

"Over my dead body."

"Fine then."

He swung the knife, I ducked, and kicked his groin. He fell over. Before his goons could react, I tripped the both, and punched them a few times. A whistle blew in the distance.

"ANDREA ATHENE JACKSON! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

Long story short, I ended up in the office with Daddy. Miss Higgins, the principal told him the story.

"Mr. Jackson, we have video evidence that your daughter beat up three young boys today."

Daddy gave me a stern disappointed glare. I looked at the floor. She pressed play, and the video monitor displayed security footage. Then, Daddy gave a different look.

"Wait, doesn't that kid have a knife? And he's threatening my other children! Andrea stepped in to help them!"

"Well, er, yes. But we have a strict 'No Violence' policy. Andrea should have simply told them to stop and then gotten a teachet. She must be suspended."

"Walk away and have her siblings murdered?" He challenged.

"Mr. Jackson, you are looking at this incorrectly."

Daddy stood up.

"No I am not. Those kids threatened my children. I teach them to stand up and watch out for their family. If you want to punish them for doing the right thing, you're out of your damn mind!"

"Mr. Jackson!" Miss Higgins huffed out. "We do not tolerate that language in this school! Andrea must be suspended, and I reccomend doing something about that mouth! No wonder your poor child resorts to violence growing up in a house like that!"

I knew Daddy had grown up in a terrible home, because I could hear him and Mom talking some nights, and that comments didn't go over well with him.

"Miss Higgins, I am withdrawing my children from this school, and will be telling anyone who asks about it, not to go here." He tried to keep a calm, cool voice. "Come on, Baby, we're not putting up with this sh- stuff." He corrected, giving Miss Higgins an unpleasant look. I smiled at her on the way out.

"That's my Daddy." I said.

A/N Hey! Longest chapter yet! Still enjoying? Thanks to Nate (guest) for being my newest reviewer. I have recieved so much good feedback on this story, thank you so much, and thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Live a Life Free of Worries (Limited Time Only!)

PERCY POV

We were all sitting at home like a normal family, spread out between the couch and floor, when Andrew spoke up.

"Dad, how are babies made?"

I shared a glance with Annabeth.

"That's easy, Bud."

Annabeth smirked. "This should be interesting."

"You see, Junior, when a man loves a woman, he takes her to the bedroom. Then, he takes her like this, and says some cheesy, romantic line," I grabbed Annabeth on her wais and used her as an example. "Then, he begans to thrust in like this."

"Percy, get the Hades of me!" Annabeth screeched before I could finish my demonstration.

"Too far?" I asked innocently. She slapped me. Matilda tried not to giggle. I rubbed my stinging skin.

"I guess we'll discuss it when you're older, Andrew," I said. And we did indeed.

Surprisngly enough, the next few years were easy. Matilda made it to age Eighteen now, and was going off to college.

"Hey, Sis. You got everything?"

"Yeah, Percy." She smiled at me. "Thanks for everything." She shut the trunk of her car, and wiped her hands.

"I can't believe you're eighteen and going to college!" I said. "I'm nearly forty! I feel so old!"

Matilda laughed and gave me a hug.

"You certainly don't look old." She complimented. "Just be glad Apbrodite likes you and Annabeth. Otherwise you'd have wrinkles."

I was very grateful. Looking at us, we looked older, but no aging skin or anything. Both in peak condition.

"Yeap."

Matilda cocked her head. "Yeap?"

"A combination of Yeah and Yep. I'm hoping it catches on." I explained.

She laughed. "I'm actually going to miss your stupid humor, Percy."

"You're only going to NYU, right? You'll be able to come back a lot, right?"

She nodded as Annabeth and the rest of my family came out to say their goodbyes.

"I'll miss you, Auntie," Andrea teased, hugging her. The twins and Andrew just said 'bye'. Annabeth was last.

"I love you, Tilly" she said. "Stay safe, and always keep your knife on you, and try to stay away from the boys!"

Matilda had yet to find a guy she was into, but I knew she would eventually, whether mortal or not. I heartily agreed with Annabeth though. Finally, Matilda got in her Jeep she had bought, and drove away with one last wave.

After watching her disappear, I spoke.

"Well, Andrea. Shall we get you ready now? Your date with Lucas is tonight, right?"

And yes, that is Lucas Tyler Di Angelo. Childhood best friend. Andrea nodded, and we slowly shuffled inside, a piece of our hearts with Matilda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Lukey," I said.

"Dad! Don't tease him!" Andrea exclaimed, clutching his arm. I just grinned.

"Sorry, Baby. Okay, seriously though. We'd like to have her back by 10:30. That good? Enough time for dinner and movies or whatever you're doing."

"No problem, Sir." He replied. Lucas had really grown into a mature man. A spitting image of Nico.

"Okay then. See you at Nine."

"Da-ad!" Andrea said exasperated.

I smiled, and let them leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXANDREA POV

Lucas took me to. Applebee's for dinner. It was one of my favorite restaurants, although I'm not sure why. We walked on our dates, becaue the car was too much trouble when everything was so close together. We finished the eating, and went to the theater. A new Star Wars movie wqs coming out, and we always loved that franchise. The movie was great. Afterwards, it was already 10:05.

"We should probably get you on home," Lucas said, taking my hand.

"Yeah," I responded, trying to hide my disappointment. I loved our date nights together. Reluctantly, we began the trek back. We talked about everything we could think of. I glanced at my watch. 10:33. Already laye. We got on our street, and a figure suddenly jumped out. A bottle slammed over Lucas's head, and I jumped back. A pair of hands grabbed me from behind, and cuffed my hands together in front. I screamed, until they gagged my mouth and blindfolded me. The men dragged me down the street with me kicking the whole time. The sound of drunk party goers filled my ears. I heard many rude comments that I assumed were about me, as I past. Finally, they stood me upright and removed the blindfold. I felt a cuff around my ankle, and saw that it was attached to a bedpost. One boy stood in the room with me, a smile on his lips, along with alcohal. He snatched my purse and checked for a phone, and then gave me a short pat-down. He didn't find one. I snarled.

"Let me go! Who are you?!"

"Hey, girlllll," he slurred. "I am Jjjoooohn. Get dresssssed for me. I'll be baaa-aaack!"

He closed the door after guesturing at some very much see through night gowns on the bed. I quickly reached down into my boot, where I kept my phone. It wasn't easy with handcuffs on. I dialed my Dad's number.

"Hello."

"Daddy!"

"Andrea? Where are you? Lucas was supossed to have you home an hour ago! It better be because the movie ran late!"

"No, Daddy, listen!" I demanded. I was panicked. "Lucas is lying on the sidewalk somewhere, and I'm stuck in some crack-house. They have me cuffed, and this guy wants to have sex with me!"

I waited for a reply. "Daddy?"

There was a small beep. He was tracing my call. Oh, I loved him! Just then, I heard footsteps. I shoved the phone back into a hiding and picked up a gown. The door handle twisted, and John walked in, a fresh beer in hand.

"Noy yet!" I batted my lashed at him seductively. "I was having trouble choosing, but I got one. Give me a few more minutes to get it on! It's not easy with a chain."

"Ha ha. Okaaaay." He managed to laugh out. He left, but not without slapping my rear. I lashed out to try to hit him and missed. He exited. I moaned and sat on the bed. What could I do, being restrained like this? Suddenly, there was a loud bang from the other part of the building.

"AHHH! What is he doing here?"

"Get him, Man!"

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

Dad was here!

"Dad! Daddy! In here!" I called. The door opened, and John rushed inside, locking the door behind him.

"Ready or noooot, this is happpeniiiiing" he growled, crossing the room. He got under my arms, and started trying to kiss me, rather sloppily. Pushing him away wasn't working. I kept turning my face.

"Daddy!"

BAM! The door rattled.

BAM! The door cracked.

BAM! The door split in two, and Dad barged in. He gripped John's collar and delivered a solid K.O. punch. He pulled Riptide and slashed the chains.

"Did they hurt you, Baby? How far did the bastard get?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine...just as far as you saw...besides the slap on the butt. Oh, Daddy!" I cried. He dried my tears.

"D-did you find Lucas?" I asked as he walked me out through the sea of unconcious druggies.

"Yeah, Baby. He's at home with Mom. Thalia and Nico are coming over to check on him. He's fine. Just a two inch split. Won't need stitches, just some surgical glue, Annabeth said."

I frowned. Another permanant scar for him.

I leaned against Dad's shoulder.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PERCY POV

The twins were turning out nicely as well. They hardly left each other's side, and spent countless hours inventing things, and creating flawless re-designs of large products. They already had perfect scores on the ACT and SAT. It was truly amazing. Their biggest invention was a cheap hoverboard. I can't really tell you how it works, but Annabeth was amazed when they showed her the blueprints.

"Oh my gods, Percy! I-I never saw this before! It's so simple! With the air pressure here...and then there...This is perfect! Will, Kate, you need to get Hephasteus Cabin on this right away!"

And they had a working prototype, and together, were kid inventor(s) of the year at fifteen. Never had there been a prouder father.

"Hey, Kate."

She looked up from her math textbook.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Uh, you need any help with your homework or anything? Or you, Will?" asked, knowing they didn't. I just felt like I never really got to sit down and talk with them, or do anything with them. She laughed at me.

"No, Dad! We're good."

"Oh, uh, okay, uh...okay then."

I started to leave.

"Wait, Dad. If you want, you could read the problems out to us. We can go faster that way."

I smiled at Kate, as she twisted her brown hair. I don't understand genetics and how she could have brown hair, but she did. She also had one green eye and one grey eye. It honestly creeped me out, but I'm not sure...possibly because the Manticore has two different colors in his eyes.

"Okay," I responded, "I'll do my best. We all have dyslexia here,"

They laughed.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Will asked.

"You know, when the words get mixed up when reading..."

"Well, yeah, but we don't have it. You do?"

It occurred to me, that somehow, I had never talked to them about dyslexia or ADHD.

"Oh, well, yeah. Me and your mother...but whatever. Okay problem one."

"We're on twenty."

"Okay, problem twenty..." I squinted. "This is the wrong textbook, kids."

"What?"

"It's got the Alphabet in here. This is English stuff." I said.

"No, Dad," Kate said, a hint of laughter in her voice, "Math will use letters to represent numbers that aren't there. I thought you were already out of college!"

I blushed. I handed the book to Will.

"On second thought, you do your own homework, I don't know what the Hades I'm doing, and I'll just sit and talk with you.

"Okay."

So that's what we did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew was never really popular. Like at all. Which I never was either, so I could totally relate. He did have better grades though.

"Okay, Andrew, whatever you do - don't get in a fight. Just be yourself."

He nodded.

"I know, Dad."

He went off to school. He was still into drawing, and I saw a future in art for him. I'm pretty sure he did, too.

"Annabeth!" I called.

"Yeah, Percy?"

"Andrew just left! That's the last of them for today!"

"Percy!" She walked in holding a dishrag. "You can't possibly be thinking what I think you are! We're forty years old!"

I slightly frowned.

"Yes, but we don't look it, and our bodies are in their prime!" I argued. She chewed on her lip like she always did before making a decision.

"Give me fifteen minutes to finish the dishes."

I didn't feel like waiting the long.

"Or, you go to the bedroom, and give me five minutes with the dishes if even that long."

"Fine." She handed me the rag and sauntered away. I had learned to use my powers to clean the dishes, and it was very effiecient. I put the last pot back in place, and went to our bedroom.

"Thanks, Annabeth," I said laying beside her and giving her a kiss. "You know I love you."

"Then show me."

And so I did.

When Andrew came home, he seemed a bit happier than usual.

"Hey, Andrew. Anything happen at school today?" I interrogated, chewing on a snack.

"Actually, Dad, yeah. I got invited to a party this weekend."

"No...you're serious?!"

Andrew grinned, as did Annabeth.

"Yeah, Dad."

"Who was it? Mark?"

"No. Elizabeth."

I choked on my waffle. Annabeth smacked me on the back, dislodging the food.

"Elizabeth?! A girl asked you!"

He nodded.

"Is it a birthday party, or just a party?" Annabeth asked.

"Just a party. Her birthday's next month."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you know when it is?"

"Yeah, I-Mom!"

She laughed and tossled his hair.

"I'm messing with you P.J."

"Mom!"

He hated being called P.J. ever since he was a kid. That's why we used his middle name, Andrew.

"Don't let her mess with you, bud. Tell me all about her."

She was a blond, which is a good sign. I had good luck with blonds...well, I mean blond. I never had anyone else besides Annabeth. Heh... anyway, she had blue eyes, and was twelve like him. I was proud.

"Well, Andrew, she sounds like a keeper. That was the age I met your mother. Of course, she tried to have me killed in a Capture the flag game, but everything turned out okay. Isn't that right, Wise Girl?"

She kissed me.

"I nearly had you." She teased.

"So, in otherwords, if she tries to kill you, definitely stay with her," I said

"Will do, Dad."

A/N This was sort of a montage chapter to get the kids older so that the Third Great Prophecy can really get going. Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Thanks for reading, and please give suggestions for other stories (multi chapter or oneshots) that I could write. Thanks!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Enter Gaea, Stage Right, Gods Quarrel, Center

ANDREW POV

The party was awesome. I wasn't able to talk to Elizabeth that much, because she had her girl friends flocking around her constantly. Eventually though, once the party was over, they started to leave. I stayed later, and volunteered to help her clean up. She accepted with a smile.

"So, Andrew, where do you live?"

That one was easy.

"Just three blocks down, make a left, first house on your left." I responded.

"Oh! That close? That's cool. Maybe we could, you know, hang out some more..."

At that moment, I realized what was happening. I was being picked up by a girl! I thought it was supossed to be the other way around! I nodded, and threw away some trash.

"Yeah, that would he great." I said. "You free on Monday? After school, of course."

"Mm-hmm. Why?" She responded, obviously trying not to smile.

"Uh, well, I was thinking you could, uh, maybe come over...uh, I mean I know my parents would want to meet you, and uh..." I was blushing furiously.

"Yeah, I can come,"

I sighed in relief.

"So, uh, how's your mom doing? I didn't see her today."

Elizabeth's blue eyes darkened.

"She's...not around much. Dad...he's dead

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized. "I didn't mean to-"

I stopped, and stared at the ground behind her.

"Andrew?"

"Oh my gods..." I murmmered.

The grass had begun to churn, creating a sink hole. A woman rose from it, her body seemingly made of dirt. Elizabeth turned, and yelped.

"What is that?!"

She rushed to me, and clung to my arm.

"Andreeeew! Your family's time of trial is beginning! I will rise again, with Kronos and the titans aiding me this time. It is impossible for us to lose. And I believe your friend here is in for a treat. Her mother wishes to claim her now!"

This was Gaea. It had to be. I had never seen her, but Dad was pretty expressive when describing her.

"A-Andrew...what's going on?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Just stay behind me," I said, placing an arm protectively around her. "What do you want, Gaea!?"

She laughed.

"I see Perseus has taught Junior well." She taunted. "You know what I want, P.J...The World!"

She lunged for us. I grabbed a a pitcher of lemonade, and smacked her in the face. Suddenly, a woman burst from the house, holding a large sword. She rushed at Gaea and swung. Gaea simply vanished.

"Mom?" Elizabeth asked, aghast.

Her mother looked at me.

"Does she know?"

"I-I don't think I know..."

"Di Immortales, Boy! She saw Gaea! That should tell you."

"Oh gods!" I turned to Elizabeth. "You're a Half-blood. Oh styx...who'a her dad?" I questioned.

"Dead. Her parent is a goddess. A goddess who should not have any children."

"What is going on!" Elizabeth stamped her foot. A white light flashed above her head. I gasped as A symbol appeared.

"Hera!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Hera gave me and John, Elizabeth when she was first born. My husband died in a car wreck a few years back."

I took it in.

"Okay, Elizabeth. You know those Greek Gods we study about at school? They're real, and your real mother is Hera, Queen of Olympus."

She swallowed and chewed her lip.

"M-mom...why didn't you tell me before?"

Her mother looked pained.

"Because, Liz. Your scent is weaker if you are ignorant."

"Scent? What the He- what are you talking about?"

"That would be what the Hades, if you, uh, want to curse." I added in. "But that doesn't matter. I got to get you to my dad before the Monsters attack. There's bound to be at least one. Ms. Collins, I'll keep her safe, but you need to trust me."

She nodded. I grabbed the bewildered Elizabeth's hand and dragged her along. I never stopped to ask how Ms. Collins knew I was a demigod, but she hadn't tried to kill me, so she wasn't a monster. Maybe she knew of my dad. He was pretty popular in the demigod world.

We made it my house, and I ran inside.

"Dad!"

"He's at work, Andrew." My mom called, "Animal emergancy of some kind. How'd the party go?"

"There's a problem. Elizabeth's a Half-blood, and-"

"What!" Mom cut me off. "How do you know?"

"Well, she saw Gaea when I did, her parent told me, and her godly parent just claimed her."

"Who is it?" Mom demanded.

"You won't believe me...Hera."

She didn't she blinked at me.

"As in Hera, Zeus' Wife?"

"Yeah. Not good. She's outside. I thought you or dad would know what to do."

"Definitely Camp Half-Blood, if she really is Hera's kid. She would have as powerful a scent as Percy. Can you her to Camp with Andrea or Will, or Kate? I need to find your dad..."

"Yeah, Mom. I can. Andreaaaa!" I hollered

"Yeah, Andrew?!"

"I need you to help me get a new demigod to camp before Monsters attack us!"

"Let me put on my shoes, I'll be right there!"

That's my family. Hey, we need to start running for our lives! Hold on, let me finish breakfast! It's just normal for demigods. Andrea came in, hands on her hips.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANNABETH POV

This was not good. Hera with kids? Unheard of. I rushed to Percy's work and boltex inside past the securitu guard.

"Hey! You can't be in here!"

I ignored him, so naturally he got the loudspeaker and announced my presence as a trespasser. Percy was just putting a dolphin into the water.

"Okay, guys great work! We- Annabeth? Why are you here?"

He moved to embrace me, but I made it clear I wasn't here for a friendly visit.

"Hera's got a daughter." I panted out.

"What?"

"Hera's got a daughter. Elizabeth, Andrew's friend. He and Andrea are taking her to Camp."

He was dumfounded.

"O-oookay...what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to go to Olympus with me. All the gods will know about this by now. Zeus will get angry even though he has no right to."

"Of course. Styx. Gaea's probably trying to break them up."

Just then the Security guy caught up.

"Mr. Jackson! I'm so sorry. This intruder escaped me."

"Oh, no, Bill. This is my wife. I'm sorry. You've never met her. Bill, Annabeth, Annabeth, Bill."

"I didn't know, M'am," he tipped his hat.

"Oh it's my fault," I told him. "I should have let you know." I smiled until he was out of earshot.

"Percy, Andrew saw Gaea. I didn't get details yet, but he saw her."

"Hmm. We should probably get to Olympus now." He concluded.

The guard at the Empire State building was not at all relunctant to give us the the key card after having saved the World twice, and probably about to do it a third time. I admired my work as we made our way to the throne room. As expected, Zeus was in a bellowing fit.

"This is why I do not trust you, woman!"

"Trust? Ha! You speak of trust when you are uncapable of trustworthiness for even a minute!"

I couldn't stand arguing, honestly. I argued a lot, but I still never enjoyed it.

"STOP!" I commanded so loudly that even Percy was startled.

"Gaea is trying to rip you apart. Look, Lord Zeus, you haven't had successful marriage in eons, because you can't keep to yourself. Hera has remained faithful the entire time and has one slip-up, and you talk about her pseudo-trust? As much as I dislike Queen Hera, I am sure she had a good reason, and will gladly defend her side."

All the Olympians stared.

"Fine," Zeus grumbled, "Pray, tell, Wife, what reason have you for falling off the wagon?"

"I...it isn't how you think. That child is one-hundred percent goddess. She is yours, Zeus."

My eyebrows shot up. What the Hades? There hadn't been a new goddess born in...forever.

"If this is so, why did you not say so before?" Zeus inquired.

"Because, I'm not sure-"

"You're not sure?!"

"I, I imagined you, Zeus..."

Without warning, Aphrodite spoke up.

"I cast a spell of her. Percy and Annabeth's love life was getting boring while he was away one time, so I tried to spice up Hera's. Unfortunately, she has children like Athena. Just pops them out instantly. I'll vouch for the child being yours."

"Well then," Zeus thundered, "Camp Half-Blood is no place for a daughter of mine. I shall fetch her now!" He disappeared.

Percy and I stood there with no idea what to do now. Then Percy spoke.

"Think Zeus will be ticked off that she's friends with Andrew?"

I laughed.

"I hope so."

We left Olympus, knowing that the Great Prophecy was upon us.

A/N. Sorry for no update yesterday! Very busy. Anyway, this is a short chapter, and there is one chapter left in this story. I'm sorry for it being short. The rest of the story will be in a sequel. Yay! (I just don't like having stories with too many chapters.) So thanks for reading and enjoy!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

What the Hades Are We Fighting For?

PERCY POV

So, to sum up, Gaea was trying to to take over the world with Kronos. Gaea has been talking with us, Kronos hasn't. Next, Zeus and Hera have a kid that Zeus didn't know about, and she ends up being my son's friend. Now, we have to train people to help save the world, by dwelling on the Third Great Prophecy and it's meaning. And, even after having two Great Prophecies already, we are no better at deciphering what they mean. Is that a good re-cap? Better be, because I'm not going over it again.

We were at Camp Half-Blood right now. Zeus had made quite a dramatic enterance for Elizabeth, and she didn't seem like she wanted to go with him. After much arguing, he agreed to let her stay on earth. That surprised me. Zeus almost never gives up an argument, but I wasn't complaining, Andrew got to keep his friend.

"Percy, you coming?" Annabeth called from the Big House door.

"Oh, uh yeah," I replied, making my way in. We were having another meeting to discuss the Prophecy.

"Percy, what do the words mean to you?" Chiron prodded.

"Well, uh, obviously, the seven refers to me, Annabeth, Andrea, the twins, Matilda, and Andrew. The foe, we have gathered are the giants AND the titans. However, from what Annabeth has told me, no all the titans and giants have had time to regenerate or whatever, so we don't need to expect all of them from both sides."

Some looked fairly relieved at that, so I crushed their hopes with my next sentence.

"But, that doesn't mean it will any less difficult."

"Yeah," Katie Garner-Stoll said, "but what about the rest of the lines. Who loses their mind? And who is the He that connects with the 'best' or whatever?" She made air quotes around best.

Annabeth covered for me on this one. "I believe that the he refers to Percy. In Ancient Greek Culture, or any culture really, and even modern days, the man was ALWAYS the head of the family. He is most likely a common-place term for the head, which would be Percy."

Travis Stoll piped up now. "Okay, so what about the best, then? Who is Percy supossed to connect with? A roman? A god?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, no. Thanks for mentioning the Romans though. We should get word to their camp. But, no, the answer was given on our children's quest all those years ago, like it was said it would."

She chewed her lip, and licked it before continuing.

"Chaos. I believe he is gaining strength enough to appear. He could help us. A snap of his fingers, and half Gaea's army would be destroyed."

This was new to me. Annabeth always told me to tell her everything, and then she goes an conives with Chiron about this. Although, I suppose it is slightly different. At least she told someone her ideas.

"You mean, like, the original god, Chaos?" Connor asked nervously.

"The one and only," Annabeth responded, as serious as ever. Many people started murmmuring. Chiron stomped his foot for silence.

"I agree with Annabeth. Chaos has been stirring." He said. "We must find where he is stirring, and encourage him to join our side and defend his earth."

"Where do we plan on finding him?" I asked.

"Percy, he will find us. We need to train new campers, and make sure everyone is prepared to take on the giants and titans." Annabeth said.

Of course. We also needed to let Camp Jupiter know about it.

"Okay, so who's going to let Camp Jupiter know about it?"

"We will, Percy. It's always more respectful if leaders, or at least well-known people, deliver news or messages."

I figured she knew what she was talking about.

"Alrighty then," I said. "We've discussed what we know, so how about we inform the camp, and then you and I will inform the other camp. We obviously don't have any time to waste."

Chiron nodeed in agreement. While they went to announce the plans, Anabeth and I got a head start on the trip to the Roman's camp. Now, I love Camp Half-Blood and all, but the Roman camp definitely blew us out of the water on size. Our barriers were better, and defense was really hyped up now, but Camp Jupiter was amazing. After a day of walking, we arrived. We crossed the main stream, and were stopped by the guards.

"Halt! Who are you, and what do you want?" One shouted, holding a spear.

"Annabeth and Percy Jackson, Leaders of Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth yelled up for me.

"Come on in!"

We entered the camp and were greeted by Reyna, the praetor, which is just a fancy word for dictator, but don't tell her I said that.

"Annabeth, Percy," she spoke warmly, "it has been a long time. I am sorry I was unable to attend your wedding. I heard it was quite...eventful. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"We...got some bad new," I said.

"Well then, we shall discuss it over Hot chocolate." Reyna said. She was excellent at hiding her emotions. I'm pretty sure that if she ever played poker she would win. I have never seen a more perfect poker face. She escorted us to a café, and ordered three drinks. We told her of Gaea and Kronos and Chaos and everything. Now, the Romans have different names for a lot of the deities, but I can't keep them all straight. I think the call Gaea Terra, instead.

"So, do you wish for us to fight with you?" Reyna asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"No, Gaea would want that," Annabeth said. "She might try to take over the camp if you come with us."

I got confused, so I joined in.

"What would the problem with that?"

They both stared at me.

"Percy, they would have the entire camp!"

I nodded.

"Exactly. An empty camp. What can you do with that as a Giant or Titan. A camp with no people, no animals, no food, no weapons, no nothing."

Annabeth pondered for a moment.

"So, what you're saying is evacuate the camp, and leave nothing behind?"

"Yes. We already know what Gaea's intentions are. To kill at least one of our family, Annabeth. She'll focus all she can on where ever we are. Strength in numbers, so we pile everybody into one camp and defend just one."

"That is definitely the most brilliant thing you have ever uttered, Percy Jackson. Your wife's strategic skills must be rubbing off."

Annabeth beamed brightly.

"That IS brilliant, Percy. Ohhh, I love you!"

She gave me a kiss. I was pretty proud of myself for thinking of that. It made me feel good.

"Now the question is," Reyna said, "Which camp?"

"Well, yours is bigger," I began, "But ours has the borders that can prevent monsters from getting in. Naturally, the borders don't protect against titans or giants or gods, though."

"Yes," Reyna mused, "but you have all those woods. I have a leigon that can have those removed and have some extra housing and storage in three days."

"But those are for Capture the Flag," I said.

Annabeth gave me a reproachful slap on the shoulderblade.

"Percy, don't think about games right now! That sounds great, Reyna. That's what we'll do. Get your troops ready to march. We cannot waste any time."

We adjourned our small meeting and exited the café. A storm was starting. Zeus must still be upset about his daughter. Suddenly, there was a giant golden flash. I covered my eyes. When I took a look again, Kronos himself stood over us, Scythe in hand.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson! Mother Gaea wishes you dead, as do I. You will not win this time."

Before any of us could react, he swung his scythe. I felt it glide through my stomach. I screamed, and my vision went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANNABETH POV

I didn't know when Percy had gotten so smart, but it amazed me. Reyna must be right, I told myself. I'm rubbing off on him. We exited the building into a storm, and without warning, Kronos had appeared and slashed Percy with his scythe.

"PERCYYYYYYYY!" I yelled, knealing beside him. Legend has it that the scythe reaped your soul. "Get a healer! Oh gods, Percy!"

I felt for a pulse and listened for a heart beat. Badum. Badum. Badum.

It was there, but too slow and irregular. A soldier cam over and hoisted Percy on his shoulder. He carried Percy to the infirmary.

"There's only one treatment we can give him, and that's rest. That scythe should, and might still, kill him."

I reached into my pocket violently pulling out a vial of nectar.

"Put this on the wound!" I ordered. "If the gods' nectar can't help him, nothing can."

Just then, there was another flash of light. I cursed, assuming it was an enemy. However, it turned out to be my mother.

"Mom?"

"Minerva!" The healer bowed quickly.

"Stand, I am in my Greek form, soldier."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I told you, Annabeth, I vowed to treat Perseus as one of my own."

"You can start by calling him Percy, the way he likes," I grumbled. I was still angry about that curse, but I was secretly glad she was here to help. The Roman medic looked shocked at my tone and the way I spoke to her.

"She owes me," I explained.

My mom hovered over Percy and chanted a small spell. A large cough erupted from Percy's throat, and his stomach began to mend. He sat up straight rubbed his head, glancing around. I was certain he was going to make one of his quips, so I cut him off with a kiss. He deepened it. Several moments later, I broke it.

"I'm so glad you're not dead, Percy."

"Uh-huh...that was great and all, but who are you?" He asked.

I faltered. "What?"

"Who are you?" He repeated. "And where am I?"

Oh my gods.

"This, I cannot fix," my mom said.

No! He had to remember!.

"A-Annabeth, Percy!"

"Oh, is Percy my name?"

"Yea! I'm your wife! Don't you remember?"

"No. Should I?"

I broke down and cried.

"There, there," Percy said, rubbing my back, "Don't cry! I can pretend to be married to you if you want!"

I sobbed even louder, burrying my head in my hands. Percy had entered Camp Jupiter years ago with amnesia, now he had it again. He was supossed to save the world, but he didn't even know mine, or his own name. At least last time he knew that much. Now, the Third Great Prophecy looked too great to complete. I wasn't just fighting to save the world. I had personal reasons. I grit my teeth and cursed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N Hey, guys! It's one Hades of a ride, ain't it! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! The sequel will be up tomorrow, hopefully, and will be titled "Renegade". Please let me know if witching POV's is annoying or confusing. Thanks for reading!


	29. AN

Hey, guys. Soon, I wil be posting a 100% grammar of this story, and maybe even flesh it out a little more. Meanwhile, if you haven't been reading the sequel, check it out on my profile. It's titled "Renegade"


End file.
